Swan & Mills
by FinerFeelings
Summary: AU. Regina Mills, agente del FBI, tiene una nueva compañera, la doctora Emma Swan, la cual no dudará en intentar descubrir qué se esconde tras la fría apariencia de la morena.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a tod s. Hemos pensado en una nueva historia y queríamos compartirla con vosotros, esperemos que os guste tanto como nuestros fics anteriores y obviamente esperamos reviews para saber vuestra opinión. Ninguna de las dos escritoras vemos Rizzoli & Isles así que cualquier parecido con esa serie será coincidencia. Nada más, disfrutad mucho y gracias por el apoyo :D **

**Aclaración: Las partes escritas entre "[]" son pensamientos de los protagonistas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

Regina Mills era agente especial del FBI, llevaba más de 10 años resolviendo crímenes en Nueva York. Rondaba los 35 años, era soltera y vivía sola en un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Prácticamente dedicaba todo su tiempo al trabajo y apenas tenía vida social fuera de él.

Era una mujer muy guapa, con un brillante cabello castaño por arriba de los hombros, una mirada fuerte, aunque con un cierto tono de tristeza si se le prestaba especial atención.

Regina había tenido distintos compañeros, todos ellos forenses y hombres, pero habían ido abandonando el trabajo a lo largo de los años, quizás porque eran personas de ciencia que no estaban acostumbrados a ver la muerte tan de cerca y no han podido con la presión que esa profesión conlleva.

El último había abandonado una semana atrás, y la unidad de la morena estaba trabajando arduamente para poder encontrarle un nuevo compañero, en lo posible uno competente que estuviera a la altura.

A Regina le molestaba mucho el hecho de tener que estar cambiando de compañero tan seguido. Ella no era una persona fácil de tratar, no hablaba de nada que no tuviera que ver con los casos a resolver y pocas veces era del tipo de persona confidente, al contrario, si había una falla no dudaba en reportarla con su jefe. Debido a esto, era bastante odiada por el resto del personal de la Oficina del FBI donde trabajaba, pero la respetaban porque se había ganado su puesto gracias a su eficiencia en lo que hacía.

Había llegado el día en que le iban a presentar a la persona que la acompañaría en la difícil labor de resolver los casos más peligrosos e importantes de la ciudad.

* * *

><p>En otro rincón de la ciudad, Emma Swan, rubia de 33 años, y doctora, sacaba ropa de su armario descartándola al instante [No, esto es demasiado casual, es una entrevista de trabajo] sacó un vestido negro [Tampoco es que vaya a una fiesta, ¿debería usar tacones?]. No podía decirse, hasta que optó por un traje negro y tacones altos. No era fanática de los zapatos altos, al contrario, los odiaba porque apenas podía caminar con ellos y sólo tenía unos pocos porque jamás los usaba, pero como creía que ese día sólo sería entrevistada quería dar una primera buena impresión. Moldeó un poco su cabello, armando unos perfectos bucles y se maquilló, pero sólo un poco, rímel y delineador, lo justo y necesario para no parecer un payaso, ya que era un desastre en todo lo que a campo femenino se refería.<p>

La rubia se había volcado en varios campos de la medicina, pero ya estaba cansada de la rutina. Los hospitales le consumían demasiado tiempo y a su parecer necesitaba aún más acción. Sabía que para ser médico forense no se necesitaba demasiado y tampoco perdía nada con probar.

Le habían dicho que su compañera detective, o policía -como la llamaba ella-, sería una mujer. Iba mal predispuesta, pues le encantaban las mujeres bien femeninas y creía que en este caso su compañera no lo sería. Pero por supuesto que era mucho mejor que tener un compañero hombre. [No vas a ligar con tu compañera de trabajo Emma, por muy buena que esté, sería problemático].

Llegó bien puntual, raro en ella, pero era terreno desconocido, así que no quería empezar con el pie izquierdo. Se presentó en la recepción y dijo tener una entrevista. La hicieron caminar por un largo pasillo lleno de oficinas, todas vidriadas salvo la última, algunas tenían cortinas pero por algún motivo estaban todas abiertas, seguramente sería una norma o algo por el estilo porque estaba segura de que a todo el mundo –como a ella- le gustaba tener aunque sea un poco de privacidad.

Se sentía observada, y era normal, era carne fresca en el lugar, pero nadie le dijo nada, sólo se limitaron a mirarla. Justo cuando estaba llegando a la oficina, los nervios se apoderaron de ella, había estado muy tranquila hasta ese momento. No supo cómo –o sí lo supo, por su increíble torpeza- se dobló el pie cayendo en el medio del pasillo haciendo que todos sus papeles volaran. En ese momento se dijo para sí misma:

–¡Mierda Emma!-

Se escuchó el ruido de una puerta y a los pocos segundos una mano se extendía para brindarle ayuda –¿Primer día?- una voz muy dulce pero a la vez baja le hablaba.

-Sí, ¿Se nota tanto?- río un poco mientras terminaba de recoger todas sus cosas y se levantaba con ayuda de la chica –Soy Emma- le volvió a extender la mano, esta vez para saludarla. Cuando levantó la vista para verle el rostro, no pudo evitar quedarse sorprendida al ver a la joven, pelo moreno rojizo y los ojos celestes más lindos que había visto [Que mala idea tenías de este lugar Emma].

-Yo soy Belle- la joven observó la oficina a la que se dirigía Emma, era raro, su jefe siempre hacía entrevistas cuando de puestos importantes se trataba, si era para asistentes o nuevos policías lo hacía alguno de sus inferiores –¿Tienes una entrevista con el Señor Gold?-

-¡Oh sí! Por el puesto de forense- la rubia sonrió ampliamente, pero de pronto pudo notar una molestia en su tobillo por la caída que había sufrido unos instantes atrás.

Belle se quedó dura al escucharla. Era la primera vez que se presentaba una mujer para ese puesto, como compañera de Regina. No porque no fueran capaces o por algún complejo de machismo del Señor Gold, simplemente porque era consciente de que Regina era muy buena en su trabajo, pero a la vez muy difícil de tratar, y seguramente una mujer duraría mucho menos que un hombre. Esta vez era evidente que querían hacer la prueba -Bueno, no quiero ponerte nerviosa, pero no dejes que Regina te intimide… ¡ah! Y no le digas Regina, dile por su apellido, Mills, porque no le gusta nada. Yo soy su asistente, así que nos veremos seguido-

Emma sonrió de costado, no le desagradaba para nada la idea de tener a Belle cerca. Por el lado de Regina, no iba a dejar que nadie la pasara por encima, mucho menos una mujer que tendría la misma jerarquía en el trabajo que ella –Muchas gracias Belle, lo voy a tener en cuenta. Hasta luego-

-Hasta luego, suerte Emma- la joven la saludó con la mano y un momento después volvió a sus labores, no sin antes cotillear con sus compañeros de la chica nueva.

El momento había llegado, Emma golpeó la puerta y una voz masculina bastante calma se escuchó –¡Adelante!-

La rubia entró a la oficina. Su jefe era un hombre que seguramente pasaría los 50 años, iba vestido de traje y pudo observar que al lado de su escritorio había un bastón, lo cual hizo que se le despertara curiosidad. Estrecharon sus manos para saludarse. Pero al mirar hacia la izquierda pudo distinguir a la mujer que probablemente trabajaría con ella. [Vale Emma, qué equivocada que estabas]

Apenas vio a Regina no podía entender cómo esa era la mujer tan dura que Belle le había comentado. Estaba seria, muy seria, pero parecía indefensa. No había duda de que era muy atractiva, tanto o más que la joven. La rubia le extendió su mano.

-Regina, ella es Emma Swan, tu nueva compañera-

Antes de coger la mano de la otra mujer, la morena la examinó de arriba abajo, era toda una novedad ver que una mujer trabajaría con ella, nadie se lo había dicho –Vaya, ¿Ya no les quedan hombres forenses? ¿He podido con todos?- dijo sonriendo apenas y por fin estrechó la mano de la rubia.

-¡Eso parece!- exclamó Emma divertida.

Los tres tomaron asiento. El señor Gold comenzó a explicarles la modalidad de trabajo. Empezarían bien temprano en la mañana, se les darían los casos más urgentes, y ellas decidirían cuál atender primero. Los fines de semana los tendrían libres, a no ser que hubiera una urgencia de la que no se pudieran ocupar otros agentes.

-Entonces… ¿Pasaremos bastante tiempo juntas no?- Emma giró la cabeza sonriendo para buscar la mirada de Regina para encontrar un poco de apoyo, pero ésta la miró muy seria sin siquiera hacer una mueca, más bien con algo de desprecio.

-Sí, en este trabajo es así, prácticamente voy a ser toda tu vida social a partir de ahora, así que dile a tu novio que lo siento- Por su cabeza pasaba que seguramente Emma sería la típica chica mona con novio, aunque tampoco le interesaba demasiado la vida personal de su compañera.

La rubia no pudo evitar arquear sus cejas al escuchar el comentario de la otra mujer, pero tampoco creía que fuera conveniente estar aclarando delante de su jefe sus preferencias sexuales –Creo que se lo diré… bueno, tu tendrás que guiarme un poco al principio. Sé hacer mi trabajo pero nunca he trabajado con policías la verdad…-

Cruzada de brazos, la morena observaba a Emma, no quería tampoco tener que ser su niñera en este trabajo, pero debía mostrarse lo más amable posible delante de su jefe -No te preocupes por eso, te harás con ello enseguida, y si no es así, tendré que informar a mis superiores. En este trabajo se premia la eficacia y la gente que se queda atrás sólo perjudica en el caso-

-Está bien… ¡gracias por asustarme desde un principio!- la rubia lo dijo en tono de broma, aunque al observar a Regina ésta parecía no tener ánimos de escuchar ningún chiste. [Fantástico, ¿En dónde me estoy metiendo?]

-Bueno, ya les he dejado una carpeta del caso que quiero que investiguen. Está en tu oficina Regina- él era el único que podía decirle su nombre, o más bien, al único que no podía decirle nada por llamarla así, pues era su superior.

-Perfecto jefe, nos pondremos a ello enseguida- dijo la morena muy firme a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y miraba a Emma invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

Emma se quedó sorprendida [¿Esto fue la entrevista de trabajo? ¡¿Ya me mandan al campo y yo con estos zapatos?!]

No le quedó otra que asentir e ir detrás de Regina. No le habían dado una oficina… entonces no entendía dónde se suponía que estaría cuando no tuvieran un caso, porque su compañera no parecía la típica que le gustara compartir cosas.

Una vez en la oficina, la morena le extendió una carpeta –Bueno, aquí tienes una copia-

La rubia cogió la carpeta, pero se encontraba más entretenida intentando descifrar la sexualidad de su compañera. No creía que fuera del gremio, por muy ruda que pareciera seguro le gustaban los hombres, y probablemente sería la tonta que andaría detrás de algún policía de alto rango. Leyó las hojas por encima y la miró sin saber cuáles eran los pasos a seguir –Tenemos que ir al lugar ahora o ¿qué?-

-Sí, pensé que querías leer esto antes, normalmente tus antecesores me obligaban a leer todo el rollo teórico, pero si quieres pasar a la acción directamente perfecto-

-Yo no soy como mis antecesores, soy especial, aparte de que me han dicho que siempre has trabajado con hombres ¿no?-

Regina asintió –Así es, si me demuestras que realmente eres especial tendrás futuro en este trabajo- [Acaba de llegar y ya se cree alguien importante, ¿por qué me hacen trabajar con esta gente?] -Vamos allá-

Emma caminó detrás de ella y no dudó en deleitarse con las vistas, a pesar de su carácter la morena tenía un cuerpo muy deseable. Cuando la mujer se giró para comprobar si seguía sus pasos, Emma levantó la mirada y disimuló con una sonrisa -¿Iremos en tu coche, en el mío o cada una en el suyo?-

-En el mío- dijo contundente, se había dado cuenta de que su nueva compañera la estaba mirando mucho, no sabía si simplemente era curiosa o es que tenía algún problema con ella. Llegaron al aparcamiento y subieron al vehículo.

La rubia había notado que era bastante autoritaria, aunque no le desagradaba, pero esperaba no tener problemas con ella en el futuro. Se puso el cinturón, mientras la otra mujer conducía ella se iba fijando mucho en todo [¿Por qué me cuesta tanto saber lo que te va? ¿Hombres, mujeres, ambos? Eso sería interesante] Rio para sus adentros.

-¿Por qué has pasado del laboratorio a esto?- Regina nunca hablaba de cosas que no estuvieran relacionadas con el trabajo y en este caso su pregunta lo estaba, quería saber si tenía la motivación suficiente -¿Te aburría tu vida como rata de laboratorio?-

-¿Rata de laboratorio? Gracias por el halago…- dijo irónica –Sí, puede ser, necesitaba cambiar un poco y espero ser buena en esto-

-Bueno, eso lo veremos ahora mismo. Han venido varios como tú, para probar "nuevas experiencias", no duraron ni dos semanas, cuando no hay motivación suficiente no funciona-

-No me juzgues antes de tiempo… Aún no me conoces lo suficiente como para hacerlo- Emma quería encajar en este sitio, pensaba que se le daría bien y su compañera no iba a desanimarla con sus palabras.

Llegaron al lugar del crimen y bajaron del auto –Te diré un secreto Swan, soy muy buena juzgando a las personas- caminaban por el descampado en el que se encontraba el cuerpo –Y casi siempre acierto-

-Siempre puedes equivocarte- Emma se sentía como un pato, había muchas zonas embarradas y ella caminaba como podía con los tacones. Tenía que ir esquivando las cosas que se iba encontrando y daba saltitos de un lugar a otro.

Regina sonrió al ver lo mal que lo estaba pasando –¿No esperabas una excursión por el barro?-

-No, la verdad que no, espero que la próxima vez sea en un hotel, seguro lo pasaremos mucho mejor- levantó sus cejas mirando a la morena, quería hacer un chiste, pero la otra mujer simplemente la ignoró [Mi compañera es el alma de la fiesta].

En la escena ya había varios policías tomando muestras y apuntando datos, Regina se acercó a ellos y sacó su placa –Agente Mills, FBI y esta es la Dra. Swan, venimos a examinar el cuerpo- una vez dicho esto los policías asintieron mientras seguían a lo suyo –Bueno, ya puedes empezar a hacer… tu ciencia-

Emma se agachó y se puso unos guantes, a pesar del estado del cadáver, no estaba impresionada, había visto muchos así o peores –Su estructura ósea indican que es un varón- movió un poco su cuello y luego se fijó en varias marcas que tenía a lo largo del cuerpo –Parece que lo torturaron y luego acabaron con él…-

La morena se agachó fijándose y vio unas pisadas, les hizo un gesto a los policías –Recojan fotografías y muestras de esto, pueden ser del agresor- se acercó a su compañera –Cuando confirmamos que es un asesinato y no un accidente pasa a ser un caso nuestro y llevamos el cuerpo al laboratorio donde puedes empezar a hacer investigaciones, supongo que estarás al corriente-

-Sí, no pretenderás que haga todo mi trabajo aquí sin instrumental ni nada- se levantó y se quitó los guantes tirándolos dentro de una bolsa. Sacó una cámara y empezó a hacer fotos de las cosas que le parecieron más importantes.

Regina la observaba [Parece que tiene ganas, a ver si no es sólo la motivación del primer día]. Todavía no podía juzgar si servía o no para ese trabajo, al fin y al cabo era su primer caso, pero de momento le parecía que estaba haciendo todo lo necesario. Que esta vez fuera una mujer le alegraba, normalmente todos los hombres con los que trabajaba solían intentar tener algo sexual con ella.

Cuando terminaron, el resto del equipo se encargaría de trasladar el cuerpo, ellas volvieron al coche.

Una vez dentro Emma aprovechó para conocer más de la morena -¿Por qué has cambiado tanto de compañero? Quitando los que se han ido por voluntad propia me refiero-

Regina estaba con la mirada fija en la carretera –Bueno, casi todos se marcharon o no servían para esto y luego un par de ellos sobrepasaron los límites y tuve que informar, ya sabes cómo son los hombres a veces…-

A Emma le resultó interesante que tocara ese tema, quería sacarle más información –Bueno, pero ¿Nunca te ha gustado ninguno?- sonrió divertida, le encantaba hablar de esos temas.

La morena carraspeó –No me gusta mezclar el trabajo con la vida personal, espero que valores eso también-

-Claro, claro, eso no fue lo que te pregunté. Te pregunté si alguna vez te ha gustado algún compañero- la rubia podía llegar a ser muy insistente y más cuando alguien como Regina se le ponía por delante.

-Eres muy curiosa ¿No? Demasiado diría yo, pero no, no me ha gustado ninguno de ellos-

-Sí, soy un poco curiosa, me sorprende que no te haya gustado ninguno- [¿Será porque te gustan las mujeres?]

-¿Por qué te sorprende? Soy exigente en ese aspecto, y como te he dicho separo muy bien lo personal de lo profesional-

-Bueno, supongo que está bien. ¿Tienes marido e hijos?- Emma no se la imaginaba casada ni con una familia, pero aun así quiso descartarlo.

-No. ¿Vas a seguir indagando sobre mi vida Swan?- le estaba empezando a molestar tanta pregunta. Quizás no era tan ventajoso tener una mujer como compañera.

-Lo siento, tú también puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, soy muy abierta-

-Soy poco curiosa como podrás ver. Igual creo que tampoco eres de las que se casan y tienen hijos-

-Has adivinado, y dime Regina, ¿Puedo llamarte Regina? ¿O te gustan las formalidades? ¿Mills? ¿Sargento Mills?- Emma rio, ser descarada era una de las facetas que más le habían hecho ligar en su vida.

-Mills está bien- contestó seca sin mirarla.

-Bueno, Mills ¿Eres de salir? No sé, ¿Disfrutar de la vida quizás? ¿O estás siempre internada en el trabajo?-

Regina la miró de reojo –Tengo vida si es a lo que te refieres, y sí, me gusta salir, tomar una copa de vez en cuando y disfrutar de buena compañía cuando se puede. Pero mi trabajo es una parte importante en mi vida-

-Ah bueno, me dejas un poco más tranquila- hizo una pausa –¿Yo estoy dentro de la categoría "mala compañía"?-

-Un poco curiosa y habladora, pero mala no- habían llegado, aparcó el coche y salieron.

-Me conformo con eso, aunque sabes que si quieres que pare de hablar o de preguntarte cosas, sólo tienes que decirlo- [Estoy siendo tan encantadora que caerás en mis redes]

-Cuando sea insoportable te lo haré saber- Regina hizo que la siguiera hasta el laboratorio y entraron –Bueno, aquí es donde pasarás la mayor parte del tiempo, creo que tienes todo lo necesario, siempre que necesites algo más me puedes decir a mí- Un hombre de unos 30 años se acercó a ellas –Este es el asistente de la morgue que te ayudará-

-Oh, perfecto- se dirigió al chico –Ve a recibir el cuerpo que han traído y por favor sé cuidadoso, no quiero andar lidiando con desastres ajenos- sonó más autoritaria que nunca.

Regina se quedó sorprendida al ver su cambio de actitud, pero no comentó nada –Bueno, yo voy a investigar y ver qué han conseguido de las huellas que vi, cuando sepas algo llámame-

Emma asintió mientras se colocaba la bata y los guantes, le esperaban unas horas largas examinando el cuerpo. Ahora que conocía a su compañera y el ambiente de trabajo estaba bastante contenta, tenía un buen presentimiento con ese trabajo. Además, que la otra mujer se mostrara tan fría y autoritaria suponía todo un desafío para ella, le gustaba cuando se lo ponían difícil.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Es un placer para nosotras que la nueva historia esté gustando tanto, por ello no hemos querido haceros esperar mucho para el nuevo capítulo. Disfrutad y comentad vuestras opiniones :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

Emma se quedó en la morgue por unas horas, examinando el cuerpo y tomando muestras con sus ayudantes. Hicieron un análisis general de lo que se podía ver a simple vista, con un par de posibles hipótesis. Una vez que la tarea estuvo terminada, la rubia salió del lugar con un reporte bien detallado.

Lo supuso, Regina no estaba ahí [¡Já, cómo si me fuera a esperar!]. Emma tuvo que tomarse un taxi para volver a la estación del FBI. Le comenzaba a desagradar la idea de tener que moverse en el auto de su compañera, pues si la iba a dejar tirada todo el tiempo iba a ser problemático. De todas formas, era su primer día, no quería generar conflictos, mucho menos con una persona como ella, con tantos años trabajando ahí, nadie se pondría de su lado [O quizás Belle sí, no puedo olvidarme del brillo de sus ojos].

Al volver, la rubia se dirigió directamente a la oficina de la morena y entró sin más –Ya he terminado-

Regina examinaba algunos documentos, estaba inclinada sobre su escritorio apoyando las manos en él, dejando a la vista su escote, pues su camisa no tenía ni por casualidad todos los botones prendidos. También tenía puestas unas gafas que le quedaban atrevidamente sexys, pero al ver a la rubia no parecía muy contenta –¿No te enseñaron a golpear antes de entrar Swan?-

Emma traía una carpeta en la mano para enseñarle lo que habían descubierto, pero no pudo evitar quedarse mirando el escote de su compañera, hasta que el tono de voz la hizo volver a la realidad –Lo siento, venía a traerte esto- le entregó por fin el informe.

La morena pudo notar que le estaba mirando algo, pero no sabía qué. Tomó los papeles y se sentó sobre el escritorio para estudiarlos –Vaya, vaya- volvió a levantar la vista –Buen trabajo, da gusto trabajar con alguien competente-

-¿Puedes armar algo con eso y con lo tuyo? Yo creo que todo está bastante claro- la rubia tomó asiento frente a la otra mujer.

-Sí, la verdad es que creo que esto puede ayudar mucho. Tienes que acompañarme a hablar con un sospechoso, ¿o estás demasiado cansada?-

Emma arqueó sus cejas, pensaba que de esa parte se encargaría solamente ella –No estoy cansada, ¡vayamos!- se levantó decidida aunque perdiendo un poco el equilibrio por los tacones que por momentos olvidaba que traía puestos.

Ambas mujeres caminaron hacia el coche de Regina. La rubia seguía intrigada con el tema [¿Por qué siempre tenemos que ir en su auto? No tiene nada de especial, ni siquiera es de policía].

-¿Cómo está yendo tu primer día?-

-Mmm bastante bien… creo que por ahora no puedo quejarme. ¡Ah! ¿Podemos parar un segundo en Starbucks? Muero por un café luego de pasar horas en la morgue-

Mientras abría la puerta del auto la morena la miró de reojo –¿Tengo cara de taxista?- suspiró [Vamos Regina, es la primer compañera mujer que tienes, no la cagues tan rápido].

-Has dejado bien claro que íbamos con tu auto, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo- la rubia se quedó callada por unos segundos –La próxima supongo que tendré que ir en el mío- entró de mala gana al auto.

-Adelantamos más si vamos juntas-

Regina paró en un Starbucks que estaba muy cerca de la oficina, lo sabía, pero odiaba perder tiempo en cosas innecesarias –Bueno, ya que estamos voy a tomarme uno también, últimamente duermo fatal y necesito mucho café- se bajó del auto sin darle tiempo a Emma para decirle qué tipo de café quería y los pidió. Volvió con dos cafés bien fuertes.

A Emma no le gustaba que eligieran por ella, la hacía sentir como una niña pequeña, pero aún intentaba controlarse para no discutir con Regina. Decidió omitir el tema -¿Por algo en especial no puedes dormir?-

Se puso en marcha de nuevo -Tienes que tener sangre fría si trabajas en el FBI y duermes tranquilo- bebió un sorbo de su café mientras miraba al frente muy seria.

La rubia se puso de costado mirándola –Sí, quizás sí. Aunque espero que eso no me pase a mí- bebió un poco haciendo ruido –No, no creo que pueda pasarme, definitivamente duermo muy bien todas las noches-

La morena la miró de reojo, [¿Está hablando con doble sentido o qué?] –Qué suerte, ojalá pudiera-

Iba bastante atenta a la carretera y cuando se llevó el café de nuevo a la boca se le derramó bastante encima de su camisa blanca –¡Mierda!- apartó el coche a un lado estacionándolo.

Su compañera la miró con la boca abierta rogando que no se quitara la camisa porque creía que iba a saltarle encima. Enseguida sacó unos paños húmedos de su bolso y se los acercó –Quizás con esto salga un poco…-

-No, no va a salir, siempre tengo ropa de recambio en el coche- desabrochó su camisa rápidamente, se notaba que no quería perder nada de tiempo –Siempre estoy manchándome, gafes del oficio-

-Ya lo creo…- Emma miró al frente carraspeando su garganta sin querer mirar [O con más ganas de mirar que nunca] -¿Dónde tienes la otra camisa? Digo… así te la puedo traer-

-Está aquí atrás- la morena desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y alargó el brazo para coger una bolsa que tenía en los asientos traseros. No se percató de que estaba pegando sus pechos en la cara de su compañera.

-Bueno…- quiso aparar su rostro pero no pudo. [Que alguien me ate porque se lo voy a hacer en este mismo momento].

Regina volvió la vista al frente y luego miró a Emma -¿Te pasa algo?- se terminó de quitar la camisa sucia y se puso una limpia. No dejaba de mirar fijo a su compañera porque se veía bastante rara –Tienes mala cara-

Como pudo, Emma volvió la vista al frente. Se sentía acalorada, definitivamente Regina estaba en el punto justo, era del tipo que le gustaban a ella, quizás las prefería más simpáticas pero de cuerpo estaba más que bien. Se abanicó con la mano de sólo pensarlo –Creo que sólo me bajó un poquito la presión, pero estoy bien-

-Bueno, vamos entonces- no notaba que su compañera estuviera actuando normal pero tenían prisa. Regina se creía buena leyendo a la gente, pero Emma la descolocaba.

Llegaron al lugar para interrogar al sospechoso, ambas tomaban nota de todo lo que les parecía importante. Cuando terminaron volvieron al coche y empezaron a hablar juntando las piezas de las que disponían. Durante su estudio en la morgue, la rubia había encontrado un tejido poco común y ese mismo tejido se encontraba en la casa del sospechoso.

-Estoy casi segura de que es él- dijo Emma sonriente, para ser el primer día habían avanzado mucho.

Regina se había dado cuenta de que su compañera era muy inteligente e intuitiva –Parece que formamos un buen equipo, esto está prácticamente resuelto. Sólo necesitamos una orden del juez para poder analizar el tejido y comprobar que coincide con el que encontraste en la víctima-

[Vaya, así que piensa que formamos un gran equipo] –Bueno, te propongo algo. Ya que he salido airosa de mi primer día, podemos ir a tomar algo, te invito a una copa ¿qué dices?-

La morena levantó una ceja mirándola –Ya te dije que no mezclo mi trabajo con mi vida privada-

-¿A qué te refieres? No te he invitado a un hotel con jacuzzi- [Ya me gustaría] –Simplemente es una copa, como festejo después de que todo haya salido bien, pero bueno… sino quieres puedo ir a tomarla con otra persona-

-No, no, obvio no pensaba en eso- las mejillas de Regina se habían sonrojado al escuchar lo del jacuzzi –Lo digo porque no suelo tomar copas con mis compañeros de trabajo- se sintió rara al haberle hecho pensar a la otra mujer que insinuaba otra cosa.

-Yo no soy un compañero, soy una compañera- Emma sonrió –En serio, si no quieres no voy a enojarme, aunque dudo que te importe si realmente me enfado-

-Ya bueno…- se quedó pensativa [Venga, no seas muermo, hace tiempo que no sales, podría ser divertido] –Está bien, ¿por qué no?-

-Eso digo ¿por qué no?- habían llegado a la estación de nuevo y dejaron el informe para que el Señor Gold estuviera al tanto de los avances en el caso –Aunque antes necesito una ducha-

-Sí, yo también, aun huelo a café ¿Dónde nos vemos?-

-Nos vemos en Milk, lo conoces ¿no? ¿A las 23 te parece bien?-

-Vale, sí, ahí nos vemos- caminó hacia su coche y se volvió antes de entrar –Buen trabajo hoy Swan-

Emma sonrió –Hasta luego… Mills- la rubia volvió a su casa, se había quedado un poco confundida, seguía sin saber si a Regina le gustaban las mujeres. Se dio una ducha, cenó comida precocinada y se arregló para salir con unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa.

Después de pensarlo mucho, Regina se decidió por un vestido negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura. Era una de las pocas cosas arregladas que tenía en su armario. Con los trajes que solía llevar al trabajo no dejaba ver el bonito cuerpo que tenía.

Llegó a la puerta del lugar y Emma ya la esperaba –Hola, ¿llego tarde?-

La rubia se sorprendió al verla así vestida [Madre mía, ¿dónde guardabas esas curvas?] –No, acabo de llegar… ¿entramos?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Al ver la cara de la otra mujer, la morena se quedó algo extrañada –Sí, vamos- Caminaron hacia el interior del pub, no había mucha gente, era un día laboral, se dirigieron hasta uno de los sofás libres y se sentaron -¿Qué vas a tomar?-

Sobre la mesa de enfrente tenían una carta de bebidas, Emma la cogió –Yo quiero…- pensando mientras miraba la selección –Un "piel de mujer"- miró a su acompañante -¿Lo has probado alguna vez?-

Regina negó con su cabeza –Vaya nombre para una copa…- la rubia pidió dos antes de que ella pudiera decir algo –Bueno, me fiaré de ti- se quedaron unos segundos en silencio -¿A tu novio le gusta que salgas por ahí después de estar todo el día trabajando?-

-En realidad no tengo novio, estoy sin compromisos- vino el camarero con las bebidas y dio un sorbo.

-Ah, no era por curiosear, es que por un comentario de esta mañana me lo parecía, pero no dejo de fallar con mis suposiciones contigo-

Emma se cruzó de piernas apoyándose mejor en el respaldo del sofá –Y dime… ¿qué otra cosa supones de mí? Para ver si aciertas…-

Regina dio un trago –Mmm no está mal esto- se acomodó también mirándola, estaban la una junto a la otra –Pues verás, como te dije soy muy buena leyendo a la gente, a estas alturas tendría que saber muchas cosas de ti, no es por alardear, pero de verdad soy muy muy buena en eso, pero tú no me lo pones fácil-

-Qué mal Mills, parece que estás perdiendo tus habilidades, espero que eso no afecte a tu trabajo- su tono sonó burlón y la miró fijamente mientras sorbía de su copa.

-Te ríes de mi por lo de llamarnos por el apellido ¿no? Bueno, fuera del trabajo puedes llamarme Regina- que la mirara tan fijamente la ponía nerviosa.

-Entiendo que delante de algún superior quede mejor que nos llamemos por el apellido, pero sino no le veo mucho sentido. Así que prefiero llamarte Regina, aparte tienes un nombre muy lindo…- [No es lo único lindo que tienes].

Las señales que le mandaba la otra mujer, hacían sospechar a la morena –Bueno Emma… ¿qué esperas de este trabajo?-

Había terminado su copa, así que la dejó sobre la mesa indicándole al camarero que trajera un par más –La verdad es que no espero nada, más que ocupar mi tiempo en algo "entretenido"-

-¿Entretenido? Aburrido no es la verdad, pero tienes que sacrificar mucho tu vida en este trabajo- Regina aceptó la nueva copa.

-Bueno, lo sé, pero no tengo hijos, ni marido, así que puedo sacrificarme como quiera-

-Eso está bien, aunque este trabajo no impide que disfrutemos de vez en cuando- sonrió bebiendo –Ya me entiendes…- el alcohol la había desinhibirse.

Emma no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante su comentario –Eso nadie me lo puede impedir, ya ves porque duermo bien en la noche…-

Regina rio también –Tendré que probar ese remedio más a menudo-

[Me ofrezco voluntaria] –Te puedo asegurar que tiene un 99,9% de efectividad-

-No lo dudo- miró a su alrededor- ¿Ves a alguien interesante?-

La rubia fingió mirar alrededor pero volvió la vista enseguida hacia Regina –Hay bastante interesante aquí ¿Y tú? ¿Ves algo?-

-Mmm tendré que investigar más- acababa de terminar su copa- Creo que debería dejar de beber, mañana tenemos que trabajar-

Emma asintió –Sí, yo también debería… lástima que no encontramos nada que te guste, así dormías bien-

-Sí, lástima- la morena se rio un poco -¿Y tú? Has dicho que había gente interesante ¿No pruebas suerte?-

-Sería perder el tiempo y… como dijiste, mañana trabajamos. Supongo que podría llamar a alguien camino a casa-

-Vaya, vaya, qué solicitada estás- Regina hizo un gesto al camarero para pagar las bebidas –Hoy te invito yo, como bienvenida-

-Siempre hay que tener a alguien a quien puedas llamas, a no ser que quieras venir a dormir tú conmigo- intentó que sonara como una broma.

-No, no, no estoy tan desesperada todavía como para pasarme a ese bando- sonrió, aunque no sabía si era una broma del todo.

[Vaya… es hetero, aunque eso me ha parado pocas veces] –Podría ser divertido- tomaron sus bolsos –Usted se lo pierde Mills- riendo.

Salieron del local –Bueno, tendré que vivir con ello-

-Seguramente…- sacó las llaves de su coche –Entonces nos vemos mañana Regina, pasa buena noche-

-¡Mañana a primera hora!- dijo Regina caminando.

-Ahí estaré- le dijo adiós con la mano y se metió en su auto.

Regina se fue a su casa pensando en que Emma era divertida y que estaba bien tener una compañera de trabajo simpática. Estaba comenzando a tener serias dudas sobre su sexualidad, igual no era algo que le concerniera a ella, estaba de acuerdo con que cada cual tuviera sus gustos. Eso sí, no quería problemas por esa cuestión. Llegó a casa y se fue directo a dormir, aunque le costó como cada noche.

* * *

><p>La rubia se despertó temprano en la mañana, se dio una ducha tranquila y luego desayunó. Decidió que esta vez iba a ir cómoda al trabajo, nada de tacones. Se puso unos jeans azules, una camiseta negra y encima su chaqueta preferida, de color rojo. La botas que había elegido le llegaban casi hasta la rodilla, tenían un taco que casi ni se veía, ya era lo suficiente alta como para aumentarse la altura a base de sufrimiento.<p>

Llegó a las 8:30 al trabajo, nadie le había especificado horarios, así que creía que esa hora estaba perfecta.

Cuando Regina la vio entrar por la puerta sintió como su mal humor aumentaba. Y cuando observó su ropa no podía creerlo [Creo que hasta mi último compañero vestía más femenino que ella] –¿Se te pegaron las sábanas Swan?– quiso omitir comentarios acerca del atuendo de su compañera, y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera- Sígueme, tenemos otro caso-

Emma miró su reloj y levantó sus cejas –¡Pero si es super temprano!- aumentaba el paso mientras la seguía –¿A qué hora has llegado?-

-A las 7:30- le pasó una carpeta -Ahí tienes información sobre el caso, si no puedes seguir el ritmo será mejor que dimitas Swan- le gustaba meter caña a los que trabajaban con ella.

La rubia comenzó a leer los papeles –Nadie me especificó horarios… pero bueno, si a ti te gusta madrugar- llegaron a la oficina y tomó asiento.

-Me gusta madrugar tanto como a ti –por su cabeza pasaba que seguramente la rubia había tenido compañía anoche y eso causó que llegara tarde [¿Y a mí que me importa?] -Podrías haber preguntado el horario-

-Está bien sargento Mills, mañana estaré a las 7:30, o 7:20 si le parece mejor- aun leyendo el caso con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Te parece gracioso?- la morena se puso _aún _más seria -Estás leyendo el caso de una joven violada y asesinada y ¿encima tengo que estar pendiente de que llegues tarde o no a tu lugar de trabajo?-

Emma cambió la cara, su política era que si tuviera que amargarse por cada caso en el que trabajara viviría depresiva –¡Ya te he dicho que no sabía el horario! Y no me parece gracioso el caso, me parece gracioso que seas tan estricta con la hora- no pudo evitar levantar la voz y resoplar.

Regina era una persona borde, con casi todo el mundo, pero por alguna razón con Emma lo era aún más sin motivo justificado, quizás porque le molestaba no ser capaz de descifrarla y eso unido a la falta de sueño la alteraba demasiado. Ambas siguieron leyendo en silencio.

Cuando la rubia terminó de leer los papeles, sacó su móvil y se puso a responder algunos mensajes. Sonreía mientras lo hacía.

La morena levantó la vista de los papeles observándola –¿He vuelto a la escuela?-

-Lo siento, ¿qué?-

-Nada, nada sigue con tus cosas, cuando termines podemos ir a cazar al asesino- se cruzó de brazos, no creía que fuera posible enfadarse aún más.

-Estaba esperando que terminaras de leer- guardó su celular –¿Vamos ahora entonces? En mi auto-

-No, en el mío- Regina tomó su bolso y ajustó su arma a su cintura.

-Ayer fuimos en el tuyo, hoy vamos en el mío-

-Me gusta conducir a mí, ¿tanto problema supone?-

-A mí también me gusta- sacó las llaves de su auto, no pensaba ceder esta vez –Mañana manejas tú-

Salieron de la oficina y se montaron en el auto de Emma

-No me gusta que me den órdenes Swan, no soy muy amigable cuando me las dan-

-A mí tampoco me gusta que me den órdenes, y tú te la pasas haciéndolo cuando sabes que no eres mi superior, estamos en igualdad de condiciones y tenemos que trabajar juntas- estaba más alterada, era difícil que la rubia se enojara pero ya se estaba cansando.

-Si estamos en igualdad de condiciones compórtate como una persona de tu edad- le molestaba que se pusiera borde ahora ella también.

A la rubia le daba mucha bronca la actitud de su compañera. Desde el primer momento había intentado que todo fuera bien pero siempre la cagaba –Ahora entiendo porque tanto cambio de compañero-

La morena se giró mirándola ofendida –Voy a hacer como que no he escuchado eso Swan, obviamente mis creencias de que ibas a ser una compañera agradable eran falsas- miró por la ventanilla como ignorándola.

-Que yo sea agradable o no, depende exclusivamente de ti-

Llegaron al lugar y bajaron en silencio del coche. Al parecer el día iba a ser muy largo. El escenario donde la chica había sido violada estaba lleno de pruebas, sangre y huellas que recogieron. Hablaron con algunos testigos y Emma sacó fotos, no hablaron de nada que no estuviera relacionado con el caso. Era su segundo día y ya había discutido con su compañera, Regina le gustaba mucho, al menos físicamente, pero con esa actitud no le daba oportunidad de mover ficha. Emma Swan iba a tener que buscarse compañía más agradable…


	3. Capítulo 3

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios Paola Enigma, Silviasi22, IrinaMD90, Mar Hirigoyen, Akton30, MissMariFranco, The Little Phoenix, Nomit, Desipz, AguseriesLover, souumlemure, Novariel, Michii15 y FannyBrice. Y a todos los que nos leéis desde las sombras :P es un orgullo ver que nuestra historia recién empezada ya os gusta tanto. Gracias por leer y disfrutad!**

**PD: souumlemure, we have considered your proposal, but we try to follow the structure of the Spanish fics that is different from the English fics. If you have any question about the language you can send us a private message :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

Emma se había dado cuenta que su nuevo trabajo le estaba consumiendo los días enteros. Bueno, aún no terminaba con el segundo pero le estaba dando esa impresión. De todas formas, lo valía, el trabajo era mucho más emocionante que el hospital, y sentía que a pesar de ser la forense, tenía que esforzarse por armar las piezas del rompecabezas en cada caso.

Esta vez, no habían podido solucionarlo en el mismo día. Seguramente lo del anterior había sido suerte de principiante suponía.

Con el tema Regina… habían estado ambas muy calladas. Esperaba que no la fuera a reportar o algo así, tampoco es que hubiera hecho algo malo, pero la que tenía antigüedad en el FBI no era Emma. Pero si esta había sido su primera pelea, no quería ni imaginarse las que iban a venir.

Cuando regresaron a la comisaría, sentía que tenía que ocupar su mente en otra cosa. Regina se había metido en su oficina, que era _suya _claramente, porque le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Decidió ir a la cocina en busca de algo para beber, hasta que se encontró con su indefensa próxima víctima. Ahí estaba la chica de ojos bonitos, preparándose un café. La rubia se acercó con una taza poniéndola a su lado, pegando indiscretamente su cuerpo al de la otra chica –¿Me sirves uno?- sonrió muy encantadora como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

-Claro- a la joven se le pusieron las mejillas rojas al sentirla pegada a ella. [Vale, ¿Está flirteando conmigo?].

-Muchas gracias Belle- cuando la muchacha le dio la taza acarició su mano. [Oh, esto será más fácil de lo que pensaba].

La morena sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Se estaban mirando muy fijo a los ojos, nunca había estado con una mujer pero tenía que admitir que Emma Swan era un tanto intimidante, pero lo más sorprendente era que eso no le desagradaba, al contrario.

La rubia dejó la taza de café y se acercó mucho al oído de Belle -¿Qué me dirías si… te invito una copa? Hay un bar aquí cerca que me encantaría conocer-

[¿Cómo le digo que no? Pero no quiero decirle que no…]-Bueno… yo…- sentía como su respiración se iba agitando cada vez más, Emma le estaba haciendo cosquillas con su nariz en el cuello.

-Vamos… di que sí. Prometo devolverte sana y salva a casa- se separó un poco para guiñarle un ojo.

-Está bien…- lo dijo casi sin pensarlo, no valía la pena darle vueltas al asunto. Llevaba años de decepciones con hombres, ¿Qué podía perder probando con una mujer? Y no cualquier mujer… una tan guapa como su nueva compañera. Tampoco es que estaba obligada a hacer cosas que no quisiera, la rubia no parecía de ese tipo.

-Te espero en la esquina, mi auto es amarillo- Emma miró a través de las ventanas. Ya era tarde, había pocas personas y cada una estaba ocupada en sus quehaceres. Se acercó más y antes de que la muchacha pudiera reaccionar la tomó de la nuca y la besó. Fue un beso rápido, pero muy satisfactorio para ambas.

Belle cerró sus ojos con el beso, no esperaba que ocurriera tan rápido, pero fue muy placentero. Sintió como se le subían los colores al rostro y sonrió muy tímida –Te veo luego Emma-

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, para sorpresa de Regina, cuando llegó a la hora de siempre se encontró con la rubia en su oficina que no paraba de bostezar y ni siquiera se molestaba en taparse la boca cuando lo hacía –Vaya Swan, eres una caja de sorpresas, ¿Mala noche?-<p>

-En absoluto… yo diría que todo lo contrario. Me han dejado algo cansada- estiró sus brazos bostezando de nuevo.

La morena levantó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta que la otra mujer le estaba insinuando que había tenido compañía [¿Quiere darme envidia o qué?] –Los resultados no llegan hasta más tarde, pero tengo mucho papeleo-

La rubia giraba en la silla, aún no tenían nada que hacer, mucho menos si no les enviaban los resultados –Okey-

[¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿12?] –Y puedes quedarte en _mi_ oficina hasta que te den la tuya, si es que te la dan algún día-

-Oh gracias- se frenó en seco, a través de la ventana de la oficina pudo observar a la chica que había estado en su cama la noche anterior, estaba tomando una bebida energizante [La dejaste de cama Emma Swan, siempre con estilo] –Iré a tomar algo a la cocina ahora. Ya luego vendré a molestarte. No me extrañes- le guiñó un ojo y se levantó de la silla. Ahora que estaban relajadas en cuanto a trabajo podía echarle un vistazo a Belle.

La morena rodó sus ojos al escucharla y siguió con sus papeles. Tenía una pila inmensa de cosas por llenar y firmar. Podría decirle a Emma que se encargara de la mitad pero la veía tan bruta que seguro cometería miles de errores y ella tendría que arreglarlos, así que prefirió encargase ella sola. Estaba mordiendo un boli cuando de repente se le cayó sobre la mesa de la sorpresa que se llevó al ver una escena en la cocina. Abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Se estaban besando! Emma y Belle se estaban besando en su cara. Vale que se le había pasado por la cabeza que a la rubia le podían gustar las mujeres, ¿Pero qué hacía con su asistente? ¿Desde cuándo a Belle le gustan las chicas? ¿Y en zona de trabajo? Pensó en levantarse para decirles algo, pero decidió que no era su problema. No sabía el porqué, pero le molestaba más de la cuenta lo que había visto.

La rubia estaba apoyada contra la mesada con la morena encima. Prácticamente se había abalanzado sobre ella, y claro, no pudo resistirse… Quedaron de nuevo para esa noche, esa chica iba a sacarle jugo si seguía así. Según Emma, Belle era de las enamoradizas, siempre se cruzaba con alguna, pero eran divertidas hasta que se convertían en una carga, no sabía si quería eso.

Un rato después volvió a la oficina con una taza de café en mano. Se sentó e hizo como que miraba unos papeles aunque su cabeza claramente no estaba pensando en trabajo.

Regina carraspeó sin quitar la vista de los papeles -Yo que tú me andaría con cuidado- Emma la miró sin entender -Digo… no están muy bien vistas las relaciones en el trabajo, podrían tener problemas-

Casi se ahogó con el café –Yo no tengo ninguna relación… con nadie de aquí ni de otro lado-

-Está bien. Yo no soy tu superior, sólo te… aconsejo- seguía aún molesta, [¿Para qué me meto? Quizás si la echan estaría mejor].

-Gracias por el consejo entonces- se sentía incómoda, no era la idea que Regina supiera tan rápido de su sexualidad, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. [Fantástico, ahora quizás piense que quiero violarla por ser lesbiana] –¿Ya han traído los resultados?- intentó cambiar de tema.

-Sí, recién me los acaban de enviar- alargó el brazo para dárselos.

La rubia tomó los estudios y comenzó a verlos, intentando sonar lo más profesional posible -Bueno, era algo obvio que la chica había sido violada, ahora tenemos que buscar los sospechosos...-

-Sí, las huellas no han dado resultados en la base de datos así que estamos ante alguien sin antecedentes- intentaba concentrarse en el caso. En ese momento llegó Belle para entregarle más papeles.

Emma no levantó la vista porque seguía concentrada en lo que tenía en las manos –¿Algún novio? ¿Quizás familiar? No lo sé… deberíamos investigar el ámbito que la rodeaba-

-Sí, deberíamos ir a preguntar a los familiares- antes de que su asistente se fuera la paró -Belle, necesito que esta noche archives mis últimos casos-

La otra morena la miró –Pero… tengo planes para esta noche-

Regina levantó una ceja mirándola -¿Te he preguntado acaso?- era muy consciente del miedo que le tenía y que jamás la contradecía. La muchacha asintió y salió del despacho con ganas de llorar.

Apenas salió Belle, la rubia miró a Regina a los ojos. Negó con su cabeza riendo –Anda, castígame a mí también- extendió sus manos en broma –Puedes ponerme las esposas si quieres… no te prometo que no te guste luego– intentaba no estallar en risas.

-No sé a qué te refieres Swan, ni qué tipo de juegos te gustan… pero tampoco quiero saberlo- la miró muy seria, no entendía pero no le causaba ni un poquito de gracia todo eso.

La rubia comenzó a reírse al ver la cara de su compañera –Estoy bromeando, aunque no entiendo realmente porque la castigas así-

-No la estoy castigando, es parte de su trabajo. Soy su superior, si necesito que haga algo, lo hace y punto-

-Okey, perfecto... tienes toda la razón Mills- volvió la vista a los papeles -Bueno, no hay pistas para ir tras sospechosos, aún...-

-Pues cuando el papeleo no nos soluciona nada tenemos que salir a la calle, ¿Lista? –levantándose decidida.

Justo cuando estaban por salir se acercó un policía bastante apurado porque sabía que ellas estaban manejando ese caso. Les informó que hay otra chica violada, por suerte estaba con vida y había podido decir algunas palabras, aunque aún seguía un poco en shock. Es muy probable que lo haya hecho la misma persona que asesinó a la anterior. Han podido hacer un identikit del posible culpable del caso –Parece que lo han visto salir de la ciudad, posiblemente se dirija hacia Boston-

-Vale, gracias. Informaré al jefe- Regina caminó apurada con el papel en la mano hacia la oficina de Gold, Emma iba detrás.

-¿Tienen novedades del caso? Cada vez está cobrando más víctimas, debemos apresurarnos- Gold se levantó para ver el identikit que traían las mujeres.

-Parece que hay testigos que dicen que ha escapado a Boston- dijo la morena cruzada de brazos mientras Emma estaba detrás de ella sin decir nada.

-Pues entonces no pierdan más tiempo, es un caso prioritario. Me comunicaré con algún hotel para hacer las reservas. Quizás les tome unos días, así que lleven equipaje suficiente-

Las dos salieron enseguida de la comisaría directo a sus casas. Quedaron en que Regina recogería a Emma por su casa, les esperaban cuatro horas de viaje. La morena se preparó una maleta con ropa suficiente, munición y dinero, nunca se sabía a qué podían enfrentarse. Una vez lista esperó con el coche frente a la casa de su compañera.

La rubia, que llevaba una simple mochila con un par de prendas de recambio, caminó hacia la parte trasera del auto para guardar sus cosas y luego entró –Bueno, ¿Lista para pasar unas horitas al volante?-

-Sí- arrancó poniéndose en marcha -¿Estás nerviosa? Es tu primer gran caso importante-

-No, no lo estoy- la miró de costado -¿Debería estarlo?-

-Bueno, no sé qué vamos a encontrarnos y tú no puedes manejar un arma hasta que te saques la licencia- Regina estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría su compañera.

-Bueno, pero te tengo a ti para que me protejas ¿No?- Emma se rio y le guiñó un ojo [Podemos interpretar escenas de El Guardaespaldas].

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír –Sí, conmigo estarás a salvo- tampoco quería asustarla, aunque no la dejaba tranquila que su compañera saliera sin arma, la mayoría de los forenses anteriores se habían entrenado para saber aunque sea lo básico del tema.

-Entonces es suficiente, intentaré sacarme la licencia pronto, aunque me dan algo de miedo las armas…-

-¿Cómo? ¿Sabes dónde te has metido a trabajar?- [Lo que me faltaba, que se vaya corriendo si oye un tiro] –Yo estoy habituada a ellas, mi padre era policía y mi hermano estuvo en la guerra-

-En mi familia somos todos médicos, no hemos usado un arma nunca- le gustaba cuando Regina le contaba cosas de su vida fuera del trabajo –Ya que tienes tanta experiencia podrías enseñarme cuando volvamos- [Serías una profe muy sexy]

-Claro, aunque soy una profesora exigente- no sonrió, porque no era broma.

-Sí, como lo eres con todo ¿O me equivoco?- Emma sacó de su bolsillo una barrita de chocolate, ya tenía hambre.

-Soy bastante exigente en todo sí, aceptarlo es el primer paso ¿No?- la miró de costado sonriendo un poco mientras seguía conduciendo.

-Sí, no está mal eso, pero lo de Belle estuvo mal…- estaba deseando sacar el tema de nuevo.

-¿El qué de Belle? ¿Sigues pensando que la castigué? ¿Qué motivos iba a tener yo para castigarla?- ya le estaba cansando todo el asunto, no era indispensable que sus asistente se quedara con el tema de los archivos, pero algún día tendría que hacerlo, ¿Por qué no ese mismo día?

-No lo sé, pero justamente hoy se te ocurrió darle TANTO trabajo y algún motivo tendrás, supongo- hablaba con la boca llena.

Regina levantó una ceja mirándola de reojo –No sé qué insinúas, no tengo ningún motivo oculto-

-Valee, como digas, dejamos este tema mejor- se echó el asiento para atrás -¿Te molesta si duermo el resto del viaje?-

-No, después de esa noche tan movida es normal que estés cansada- lo dijo con tono irónico.

[¿Son celos lo que escucho?] Emma se acomodó sonriendo –Sí, las chicas jóvenes son bastante exigentes- cerró sus ojos para dormir.

Unos kilómetros antes de llegar a su destino Regina sintió como si hubiera pisado un bache y un ruido raro. Miró a su compañera, seguía dormida. Decidió parar a un costado de la carretera y bajó del coche para comprobar qué había pasado.

[Genial…] Pensó fijándose en que una de las ruedas tenía mal aspecto, como si estuviera deshinchada. Caminó hacia el lado del copiloto y le dio un par de golpecitos a Emma en el hombro –Se ha pinchado una rueda-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- habló aturdida.

-No sé cómo, creo que pisé algo, la carretera está oscura. Vamos a tener que llamar a alguien- suspiró, la morena odiada ese tipo de imprevistos.

La rubia se estiró sin recelos bostezando y finalmente salió del coche –No es necesario ¿Tienes una rueda de recambio?-

Regina asintió –Sí, en el maletero ¿Sabes cambiar ruedas?- [¿Por qué no me sorprende?]

-Claro que sé, son cosas que todos deberíamos saber, ¿Qué pasaría si estuvieras sola?- Emma sonrió mientras abría el maletero y sacaba la rueda con unas cuantas herramientas necesarias para cambiarla –Aguanta- se las tendió a Regina que las miraba sorprendida al ver qué tenía esas cosas en su propio vehículo. La rubia llevaba puesta una sudadera y se la quitó quedándose simplemente con una camiseta blanca de tirantes que dejaban a la vista unos brazos bien formados.

Regina la miró fijamente [No me importaría ser salvada por esos bíceps] Negó con su cabeza al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos y le tendió la rueda de nuevo a Emma para que se pusiera manos a la obra –Vamos, tenemos que ponernos en marcha-

La rubia sonrió divertida y se agachó frente a la rueda –Acércame el gato-

-¿El qué?- la miró confundida.

-Eso- Emma señaló y lo cogió, no era capaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro –Me sorprende saber hacer algo que tú no-

Regina rodó sus ojos –No es para tanto- mientras su compañera trabajaba en la rueda no podía evitar fijarse en ella, sus movimientos, sus gestos, sus brazos… estaba tan ensimismada que había entrado en una especie de trance y cuando la forense habló volvió a la realidad.

-¡Listo!- dijo poniéndose en pie, se había ensuciado un poco, sus manos y camiseta –Ya podemos continuar, cuando lleguemos me daré una buena ducha-

-Vaya, un poco más y me da tiempo a ir caminando- no quería que Emma notara que había estado mirándola como tonta.

-Tomaré eso como un "gracias"- ya empezaba a conocerla, así que no le importaba demasiado sus palabras.

Volvieron al auto y una hora después llegaron al hotel, eran las 12 de la noche así que no podrían hacer nada hasta el día siguiente. Se dirigieron a la recepción y dijeron sus nombres.

-Sí, aquí las tengo, las señoritas Swan y Mills, tienen una habitación en la planta 5- dijo el recepcionista mientras les entregaba las llaves.

Regina lo miró sorprendida – Debe haber un error… ¿Cómo que UNA habitación? Necesitamos dos- [¿Acaso me ves cara de lesbiana?]

El chico empezó a mirar en su ordenador –Bueno, la reserva ha sido hecha por el señor Gold, no me ha especificado, tienen una habitación con cama de matrimonio- las miró un poco asustado porque la morena le estaba dando miedo.

-Bueno- Regina buscó en su bolso sacando su tarjeta de crédito –Entonces necesitamos una más-

El recepcionista volvió a negar con su cabeza –Imposible… hay un congreso en la ciudad, los hoteles están que explotan, tienen una habitación de milagro-

La morena resopló sin poder creerlo -¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó a su compañera que hacía rato miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

-Yo no tengo problema- hizo una mueca levantando sus manos. Podía empezar a bromear pero si iban a dormir juntas no quería que Regina le tuviera miedo. [Aunque no te aseguro poder controlarme contigo en la misma cama].

-De acuerdo- le dijo al chico sintiéndose muy inconforme, cogieron las llaves y subieron a la habitación. Ahora que sabía que a su compañera le gustaban las mujeres se sentía algo incómoda con la situación.

Al llegar al cuarto una cama gigante las esperaba. También había un sillón, pero a pesar de ser muy lindo, parecía bastante incómodo para dormir. Ambas se miraron, sabían que tendrían que dormir en el mismo sitio. Los nervios afloraron desde las dos partes. Una de ellas tenía miedo de hacer lo que no debía, y la otra, tenía miedo de que eso le gustara.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Como veis nos estamos portando bien y tenéis actualización pronto, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. En esta historia la relación se va cociendo a fuego lento, que así es más divertido. Escribir vuestras opiniones y disfrutad del capi :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>

Emma miró alrededor contemplando la bonita habitación y dándose cuenta de que si la situación fuera distinta sería muy romántico pasar unos días ahí con la morena –Voy a darme una ducha, estoy llena de grasa- dejando su bolsa sobre una silla empezó a sacar las cosas de aseo y se metió al baño.

Regina suspiró y se tiró en la cama, estaba agotada después de todo el viaje. Aprovechó que su compañera estaba en la ducha para ponerse el pijama, que era una camiseta de tirantes con un pantalón cortito.

Un rato después, la rubia salió del baño en ropa interior. Caminó hasta el minibar que había frente a la cama para mirar qué había y vio cerveza -¿Quieres una?-

La morena se fijó en el cuerpo de su compañera, era imposible no hacerlo y más si iba en ropa interior [Vaya manera de exhibirse] –No, no creo que tarde en acostarme- apartó la vista porque se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola demasiado -¿No te cabía el pijama en la bolsa o qué?-

-No me gusta usar pijama, me resulta incómodo- se fijó en lo que llevaba puesto ella –Bueno, el tuyo tampoco es muy discreto que digamos- dio un sorbo de su cerveza.

Regina se sintió observada por ella pero por alguna razón no le disgustaba. Se levantó de la cama, siendo consciente de que los ojos de su compañera estaban fijos en ella y tomó una botella de agua.

[Dios, dame fuerzas para no ir a tocar ese culo] Emma la miraba sin disimular –Qué chica sana…- dando otro trago.

-Me gusta cuidarme- se volvió a sentar en la cama –Se nota que a ti también-

-Sí, pero siempre un poquito una se puede descuidar ¿no?- dejó la cerveza vacía y se metió bajo las sábanas de la cama al otro lado de la morena –No pienses que voy a violarte o algo así… que sea lesbiana no quiere decir que no tenga control- se rio.

Regina rio un poco también –No pensaba que fueras a violarme- alargó la mano para apagar la luz y se colocó de lado para estar frente a frente –Mira, si apago las luces es porque me fío de ti-

-Sí, sí ya veo. Anda, duerme tranquila… si te despiertas antes que yo puedes despertarme- bostezó tapándose bien.

-Lo haré, mañana será un día duro de trabajo, ya estás avisada Swan-

-Está bien, buenas noches Regina, si no puedes dormir… ya sabes, sólo tienes que decírmelo- se lo dijo en broma[Yo encantada de servirte]

-Lo tendré en cuenta- se quedaron calladas dispuestas a dormir pero algo rondaba por la cabeza de la morena –Emma… ¿pensabas que era lesbiana cuando me invitaste a tomar algo?-

-No… quizás al principio lo dudé un poco, pero después me di cuenta que no lo eras-

-Ah bueno, me dejas más tranquila- hizo una pausa –En realidad no tengo sueño, es solo cansancio-

-¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?- la rubia rio –Bueno, ¿Quizás unos masajes? ¡Soy realmente muy buena!-

-¿Sí? Llevo meses queriendo ir al fisio, si eres buena quizás me ahorre el dinero-

-¡Soy como una profesional!- seguía riendo mientras se levantaba de la cama y encendía la luz –Espera ahí- caminó hacia su bolsa y cogió un aceite corporal que usaba para después de las duchas –Anda, quítate la parte de arriba- se puso de espaldas –No miraré-

Regina sonrió y se desnudó de cintura para arriba, luego se tumbó en la cama boca abajo –Bueno a ver si es cierto, ya estoy-

Emma se dio la vuelta y se acercó [Podría comer de esa espalda durante toda mi vida] sintió cómo el calor recorría su cuerpo. Puso un poco de aceite y empezó a extenderlo por la suave piel de la morena.

-Si me quedo dormida siéntete halagada, esto es de lo más relajante- cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar.

-Hey que no he empezado con los masajes, sólo estoy calentándote- hizo una pausa dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir –No en el mal sentido- rio y comenzó a masajearle los hombros, luego la espalda.

Regina estaba disfrutando mucho, realmente era buena en lo que hacía y no pudo evitar emitir sonidos de placer.

Emma decidió subir a la cama y sentarse en las piernas de su compañera para tener mejor acceso. Siguió masajeándola, disfrutando al ver cómo Regina se relajaba, al final había conseguido domar a la fiera –Regina…- la llamó susurrando y al no recibir respuesta se dio cuenta de que dormía. Sonrió [Si no fuera una persona decente podría aprovecharme mucho de ti Mills] se bajó con cuidado y miró lo tranquila que se había quedado. Tapó su espalda desnuda con las sábanas para que no cogiera frío y luego se metió ella también, la miró durante unos minutos hasta que el sueño pudo con ella.

A la mañana siguiente el sonido del despertador de Regina comenzó a sonar. Había dormido profundamente y del tirón, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que dormía así, casi siempre se despertaba antes de que la alarma sonara. Alargó su mano apagándolo y luego giró su rostro viendo que la rubia le sonreía.

-Buenos días- susurró Emma.

Regina le devolvió la sonrisa –Buenos días, me quedé frita anoche, ¿Te dormiste enseguida?- sorprendentemente su compañera se veía hermosa recién levantada.

-Sí, no tan rápido como tú pero sí- rio un poco –Me alegra que durmieras bien…-

-Tendré que contratarte como masajista- se incorporó de la cama tapando sus pechos con la sábana porque todavía seguía desnuda por la parte de arriba y buscó su camiseta, se la puso mientras le daba la espalda a Emma –Vamos a trabajar- dijo caminando mientras volvía a su noto autoritario de siempre.

-Lo siento sargento Mills, pero yo tengo que desayunar antes, pienso probar el servicio de habitaciones- tomó el teléfono de su mesita de noche para hablar con recepción.

-Está bien, pídeme tostadas y café mientras me ducho- entró al baño con la ropa para cambiarse.

[Si no fueras tan seca podría ayudar a lavarte…] Emma pidió todo y aprovechó para cambiarse de ropa. Unos minutos después tocaron a la puerta, fue a abrir y llevó el carrito con el desayuno frente a la cama. En ese momento, Regina salía ya vestida, pero con el pelo húmedo de la ducha.

-¡Qué hambre! Anoche con todo el lío del viaje no cenamos nada- se sentó en la cama mientras le daba un mordisco a su tostada.

-Sí- Emma comía con ganas -¿A dónde iremos hoy?- dijo mientras masticaba.

[Vaya modales…] -Tenemos que mirar en el motel donde lo vieron por última vez y luego un par de sitios más, tenemos que encontrarle antes de perderle la pista- se quedó callada por unos segundos mirándola.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Que comas con la boca cerrada!

La rubia asintió con su cabeza riendo y bebió zumo de naranja –Vale, quizás haya grabaciones en la recepción del motel-

-Eso espero- se levantó de la cama, cogió el arma y el resto de sus cosas -¿Vamos?- caminaron fuera de la habitación y entraron en el auto –Swan, llama al jefe a ver si hay novedades por allí- ordenó la morena mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

-¿Por qué me da la sensación de que me mandas como si fueras mi superior?- Emma levantó su ceja mientras marcaba el teléfono en su móvil.

-Porque llevo más tiempo en esto, además, si yo conduzco no puedo hablar- el GPS le iba indicando cómo llegar al motel.

Su compañera rodó sus ojos y habló con el jefe que le dijo que no había novedades. Luego contestó un par de mensajes de Belle, la chica tenía ganas de volver a quedar con ella.

-Vale, ya casi hemos llegado, debes tomar fotos de todo lo que veas que pueda resultar útil, tenemos que mandarle el informe a Gold-

-Sí, ya lo sé… ¿Otra vez con las órdenes Mills?- se rio –Aquí tengo mi cámara ya lista-

-Sólo me aseguro de que hagas lo que tienes que hacer- [A veces parece que trato con una niña de 6 años]

Emma había notado que la mujer de anoche era muy distinta a la de ese momento, Regina cambiaba completamente cuando se trataba del trabajo. No quería pelear nada más empezar el día así que intentó bromear un poco cuando vio la mala pinta que tenía el motel donde estaban aparcando –Bueno, prepárate, esta noche duermes aquí, seguro hay habitaciones-

-Creo que antes duermo en la calle- estacionó el coche –Por cierto, a la vuelta tenemos que ver si queda alguna habitación libre-

-Por supuesto… aunque bueno, tampoco es que hayas dormido tan mal conmigo ¿Soy mala compañera de cuarto?- bajó del auto y mientras se acercaba a ella tropezó con una piedra y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

[Ay dios, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?] –Céntrate Swan, ya deberías estar tomando fotos- no quería aceptar que había dormido muy bien con ella.

La rubia resopló al escuchar a su compañera. Sacó su cámara. No había prácticamente nada de interés aún para fotografiar pero sabía que Regina se lo había pedido para no tener que contestarle. Sacó un par de fotos, aunque de nada importante y luego entraron al hotel.

La morena mostró la orden que tenían para revisar el cuarto y ambas ingresaron en el –Mira el baño- mientras tanto ella revisaba los cajones.

Emma estaba comenzando a irritarse con la cantidad de órdenes que le estaba dando su compañera. Fue al baño de todas formas, encontró algo de pelo pero no había mucha garantía de que fuera del criminal. Lo recogió y lo puso en una bolsa, luego sacó algunas fotos –Bueno… he encontrado esto- levantó la bolsa que tenía en la mano.

Regina se acercó un poco para mirarlo –No creo que sean de él, pero bueno, yo tengo esto –sacó una tarjeta- Al parecer va a hacer una visita a una casa de empeños-

-Está bien, entonces no debemos perder tiempo e ir- miró a su alrededor –Creo que ya no hay nada más por aquí- levantó el colchón para ver si encontraba algo pero fue inútil.

La morena, muy desconfiada, entró al baño para ver si se le había pasado algo por alto a la rubia –Está bien, vamos-

Al ver la conducta de Regina, Emma se cruzó de brazos –Debería haberme quedado durmiendo. Si vas a hacerlo todo tú y desconfiarás de mi trabajo…-

-Todo buen profesional comprueba las cosas dos veces, no te lo tomes como algo personal-claramente era algo personal. Pasó de largo abriendo la puerta para salir de la habitación.

La rubia optó por no contestarle, presentía que ese día terminaría mandándola a la mierda. En la recepción del hotel les dieron unas copias del vídeo del tipo cuando estuvo ahí. Luego salieron calladas.

Ya en el auto…-Busca cómo llegar al sitio, no conozco esta zona nada bien-

-Okey sargento Mills- abrió el mapa para buscar y no pudo evitar hablar entre dientes –No alcanzaron los masajes evidentemente…- por un momento no se dio cuenta que había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-¿Perdona?- se giró mirándola.

La rubia levantó sus cejas haciéndose la tonta -¿Pasa algo? Tienes que doblar por esta calle- le indicó con la mano y siguió mirando el mapa.

-Es tan admirable como la gente dice cosas y luego hace como si nada- la morena soltó un bufido irónico y siguió conduciendo.

-Y es tan admirable el buen humor que tienen algunas personas a la hora de trabajar- señaló una esquina –Dobla en esta- [Oh Regina Mills, es difícil hacer enojar a Emma Swan, pero lo estás consiguiendo].

-Que no esté las 24 horas del día hablando como un loro y molestando no significa que no tenga buen humor- aparcó su auto en la casa de empeños.

-Está bien, expresemos nuestro buen humor en silencio desde ahora- bajó del auto dando un portazo.

-¡Swan!- se bajó acelerando el paso detrás de su compañera –¡Controla esos modales! ¡Que yo sepa has dejado la adolescencia hace años! [O quizás no tantos].

-Yo sí la he dejado, otras no sé-

Cuando quisieron acordarse ya estaban dentro del local así que no pudieron continuar con su "discusión". Le mostraron una foto del delincuente y les dijo que efectivamente había estado ahí. Le vendió unas joyas, que seguramente eran robadas, y luego se marchó.

Salieron de ahí aún más enfadadas porque no tenían pistas sólidas sobre este caso, y si no lo resolvían rápido iban a perderse más vidas.

-Pareciera que cada vez que nos acercamos lo tenemos mucho más lejos, ahora no sé dónde podríamos buscarlo-

-Yo tampoco, por ahora no soy adivina- la rubia seguía bastante alterada –¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-

Volvieron al coche. La morena miraba para todos lados para poder encontrar un restaurante decente mientras Emma tonteaba con su teléfono y por momentos sonreía –Si hablas con Belle dile que espero que todo lo que le pedí esté en mi mesa a primera hora de la mañana-

-No estoy hablando con Belle. Díselo tú, es tu asistente-

-Se lo diré con gusto-

Llegaron al restaurante, les dieron una mesa enseguida. Emma seguía con su móvil en la mano.

-Es de mala educación ¿Sabes? Aunque quizás tú no tengas de eso-

-Estoy respondiendo algo importante- levantó apenas la vista y luego volvió al móvil –Lamento mi mala educación- le sobraba ironía a su comentario.

-Debe ser una vida estresante tener que contestar a tantas personas- puso los ojos en blanco y siguió mirando la carta, le molestaba el simple hecho de observar a Emma.

-La verdad que no... siempre y cuando sepas contestar cuando quieres a quien quieres, eso hago yo...-la morena terminó de ver la carta y la rubia pidió sin mirarla -Yo quiero una ensalada César-

El mesero les tomó el pedido a ambas y se fue.

-Bueno, no sé cómo funciona ese mundo…-

-Vamos... no puedes decir eso, algo por ahí debes tener, un viejo amigo, un ex novio- la rubia apoyó su espalda en la silla y se cruzó de brazos sonriendo malignamente.

-Claro, claro que tengo, no me refiero a eso, me refiero al mundo lésbico y todas las mujeres que debes tener a la vez- era mentira, había un alguien pero no lo veía jamás, se cansaba enseguida de esa persona.

-No conoces el "mundo lésbico"... ¿Y por qué supones que tengo tantas mujeres? ¿Crees que voy por la vida tirándome mujeres acaso?- en ese momento apareció el mesero escuchando sus últimas palabras.

La morena miró lo miró bastante avergonzada, no fuera a creerse que ella era igual que Emma. El chico dejó las ensaladas y se fue rápido -Por favor... deberías controlar lo que dices, y no sé lo que haces en tu vida privada-

-No sabes lo que hago en mi vida privada, pero te encanta suponerlo…-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me encanta suponer lo que haces con tu vida?-

-No lo sé… no entiendo porque te molesta tanto cada vez que me ves con el teléfono. Hasta podría estar enviándole mensajes a mi madre, o a mi hermano, quién sabe-

-Está bien, no nombraré más tu móvil- fijó la vista en su ensalada mientras comían en silencio –Ahora podríamos ir a ver la cinta de vídeo que sacamos, quizás nos de pistas de algo-

-Me parece bien- después de salir del restaurante y mientras caminaban hacia el coche Emma tuvo una ocurrencia -¿No quieres que te presente a algún amigo? Tengo algunos muy guapos…- [Quizás si te acuestas con ellos seas más simpática conmigo]

-No necesito que me busques hombres, sé dónde buscarlos- [¿Quién se cree que soy?]

La rubia rodó sus ojos subiendo al auto –Pues búscalos rápido entonces-

-¿Qué impertinencia es esa? Los buscaré cuando quiera- se estaba empezando a enfadar con la actitud de su compañera.

Emma rio –No es una impertinencia, sólo un consejo… o puedes buscarte una mujer, también conozco muchas- [Aunque a mí me encantaría domarte, ibas a quedar tranquila después de una sesión de sexo conmigo]

-Gracias, pero creo que no, me quedo con un hombre, lo tengo bien claro-

-En serio, busca a uno, puedo dejarte la habitación, no tengo problema, sería por un acto de fuerza mayor- la rubia intentaba no reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Eres muy graciosa no? ¿Te crees que soy una solterona o qué? Aunque no lo creas y no sea de tu incumbencia disfruto de la buena compañía masculina cuando y donde quiero- recalcó mucho esas palabras.

-Entonces deberías "ir queriendo" por el bien de mi salud mental en el trabajo-

-No creas que un hombre va a hacerme ser más… simpática- Regina era consciente de su personalidad y aunque no siempre estaba orgullosa de ello no tenía pensado cambiar.

-¿Ah no? ¿Esa no es la solución?- habían llegado a su hotel así que bajaron del coche –Bueno, dime cuál es y trataré de conseguirlo…-

-Swan, te estás pasando, ¿Te crees que esa es manera de hablarme?-

[Pero me lo paso tan bien haciéndote rabiar] –Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte… ¡Ya somos como amigas!-

-Podrías ayudarme siendo más profesional y dejando de hablar de mi vida privada- la morena habló seria, la forense estaba sacándola de sus casillas y estaba conteniéndose para no gritarle.

-Pero si no sé absolutamente nada de tu vida privada, eres lo más cerrado del universo y ambas sabemos que es lo que necesitas para cambiar esa cara de amargada- Emma guiñó un ojo irónica mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

Regina se quedó parada sin ser capaz de reaccionar ante las palabras de su compañera, se acercó por detrás de ella y le dio un empujón golpeándola contra la pared.

Emma se dio en la frente haciéndose daño cuando chocó contra la pared. Se dio la vuelta sin creer lo que acababa de pasar –Quiero creer que te has tropezado…- con su mano en la frente y los ojos y su boca abiertos por la sorpresa.

-No, no me he tropezado y volvería a hacerlo- la morena hablaba enfadada.

La rubia la miró muy furiosa, sin poder creerlo todavía y se acercó a ella pegándole una bofetada -¡También volvería a hacerlo!-

Regina, con la cara volteada por el golpe se giró para verla, ambas intercambiaron una mirada llena de furia. La morena se acercó a golpear su mandíbula, la otra mujer intentó defenderse, pero la detective era una mujer entrenada y su golpe dio en el objetivo.

Emma sintió sangre en su boca y escupió en el suelo antes de tirarse contra ella para seguir golpeándola. Estaban enzarzadas en una pelea en la que no se distinguía dónde pegaban.

Parecía que ese pequeño viaje no se estaba dando de la manera que Emma lo tenía planeado…..


	5. Capítulo 5

**Gracias por leernos, por los favs, follow y los reviews! Esperamos que os guste cómo se va desarrollando la historia. Saludos :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.<strong>

Cuando uno de los empleados del hotel vio cómo dos mujeres se peleaban en el pasillo fue corriendo a separarlas, por suerte un cliente le ayudó sujetando a la morena mientras él agarraba a la otra.

-¡Tranquilas señoritas!- les rogó el botones.

Regina respiraba fuerte con las muñecas inmovilizadas. Intentó relajarse un poco -¡Está bien! ¡Nos pueden soltar!-

Ambos hombres esperaron unos segundos hasta que vieron que las dos se relajaban. Emma se liberó y tomó su bolso del suelo, estaba muy enojada. Caminó hacia el ascensor rápido antes de que la otra mujer le alcanzara.

La morena fue tras ella pero no le dio tiempo a entrar, golpeó un poco la pared enfadada -¡Mierda!- nunca perdía los nervios así pero no sabía qué le pasaba con su compañera. Esperó a que el ascensor bajara de nuevo y entró.

Emma había llegado al cuarto, fue al baño y se miró al espejo. El labio le sangraba por el puñetazo que había recibido -¡Joder! Esto no lo tapo con maquillaje ni de milagro….-

Regina se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación y tomó aire, empezaba a ser consciente de lo que había hecho [La has cagado pero bien, eres un desastre Regina]. Entró y fue hacia el baño al escuchar que la otra mujer estaba ahí, había sangre en el lavadero -¿Estás bien?-

-¡Estoy bien! Aunque dudo que te importe- la rubia hablaba con la voz elevada mientras presionaba una gasa contra su boca –¡Llama y pide otro cuarto!-

-Deja de gritar- resopló y fue hacia la mesita de cama y cogió el teléfono marcando a recepción. Preguntó por una habitación y le dijeron que seguía siendo imposible por culpa del congreso. Suspiró profundamente, buscó unos pañuelos y fue a dárselos a la forense –Toma… no hay más cuartos libres-

-Vaya suerte que tengo…- aceptó uno de los pañuelos y se limpió de mala gana. Seguía muy enfadada –Voy a darme una ducha… intenta no entrar a golpearme-

Regina volvió a la cama y se tumbó mientras escuchaba cómo el agua corría en el baño. Se sentía bastante mal por lo que había pasado, pero no quería pedir perdón [No soy la única que ha participado y ella se ha pasado mucho llamándome amargada]

Unos minutos después, Emma salió de la ducha en ropa interior. Se le había hinchado bastante el labio por culpa del golpe. No había mucho espacio en la habitación, así que se tumbó en la cama, lo más separada posible de su compañera y miró al techo.

La morena giró su cara mirándola y vio el hinchazón –Será mejor que te pongas hielo…- se levantó –Ahora vengo- bajó a recepción y pidió algo de hielo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Volvió con unos cuantos en una bolsa y se acercó de nuevo a la cama acercándosela a la zona magullada.

Emma, ahora sentada, estaba sorprendida del lindo acto de la otra mujer. La miró fijamente a los ojos –Gracias… aunque no tienes porqué hacerlo-

-Bueno… no sabía que pegaba tan fuerte- intentó bromear para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Yo tampoco- hizo una pausa –Siento haberte molestado, es que… me enoja que seas tan diferente a la hora de trabajar, me gusta más la Regina de ahora-

La morena seguía aplicándole el hielo con suavidad y la miró fijamente al escuchar sus palabras, había sonado muy lindo –Bueno… en realidad la otra Regina es la Regina de siempre, la de ahora sale poco a la luz-

-Deberías considerar ser así más seguido… te irá mucho mejor si lo haces- la rubia sonrió un poco.

-Me cuesta abrirme con la gente, suelo salir dañada cuando lo hago- nada más decir aquello se dio cuenta que quizás estaba hablando demasiado.

[Vaya, vaya, la mujer de hielo tiene su parte sensible] –No todas las personas somos iguales- volvió a sonreír intentando ser comprensiva –Además, así no conseguirás novio…-

Regina rio levemente –Estás empeñada en conseguirme a alguien ¿eh?- dejó el hielo a un lado –Esto creo que bajará la inflamación-

-Es que creo que… a nadie le gusta ni le hace bien estar solo ¿no?-

La detective se encogió de hombros –Yo soy de las que piensan que no necesitas a alguien para estar bien, se puede ser feliz sola y llenar tu vida con otras cosas-

Emma negó con su cabeza –Ambas sabemos que no es así, sino sería muy simple la vida- la miró a los ojos -¿Eres feliz?-

Al sentir los ojos de la otra mujer clavados en los suyos tuvo la necesidad de apartar la mirada, nunca hablaba de algo tan íntimo con nadie –No sé… supongo que no puedo quejarme-

[Qué difícil me lo pones todo] –Lo suponía…- se volvió a acostar metiéndose bajo las sábanas, hacía bastante frío –Voy a dormir un rato… cualquier cosa me despiertas-

-Está bien, yo voy a mirar la cinta, igual ya es tarde para salir a investigar más-

-Si todo sigue así no vale la pena quedarnos mucho más aquí- la forense bostezó, era pronto todavía, pero moría de sueño.

-Sí… A lo mejor ya salió del país- le dio play al vídeo y se acomodó sentada en la cama. Miró la grabación varias veces, pero no encontró nada que les pudiera servir. Frustrada y hambrienta se decidió a pedir la cena, se acercó a su compañera y le habló flojito –Emma… pedí algo de comer por si te apetece-

La rubia abrió los ojos y se estiró incorporándose en la cama –Quiero una hamburguesa…-

Tocaron a la puerta y Regina fue a coger la comida, llevó la bandeja hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de Emma –No voy a pedir hamburguesas! ¿Desde cuándo soy tu criada? La herida en el labio no te prohíbe hacer estas cosas- dijo bromeando.

-Yo creo que me lo debes… ahora córtame la carne y dámela- dijo riendo [Luego puede que te pida que uses tus manos para otras cosas]

-No te pases tampoco- Regina sonrió y empezaron a comer -¿Te duele mucho?-

-Un poco… pero intento masticar por el otro lado- terminaron de cenar y se quedaron con hambre, así que pidieron un helado para compartir –Quizás con el chocolate te endulces un poco...- ya no estaban tensas y Emma se permitió el lujo de bromear.

-¡Oye! No querrás llevarte otro puñetazo- levantó su ceja pero estaba riéndose por dentro.

-Si vuelves a hacerlo voy a tener que devolvértelo- cogió una cucharada grande de helado.

-Pero si no sabes pegar, te bloqueé enseguida- Regina relamió su cuchara.

[Por favor no hagas eso con la cuchara en mi presencia] –Sí sé pegar, me agarraste en un mal día y desprevenida. Muy mal eso de ir por detrás, me sorprende de ti que eres policía…-

-No sabes pegar, acéptalo… pero puedo darte clases-

-Tú seguro quieres darme clases para poder tocarme… he descubierto tus intenciones ocultas Mills…- [Y yo estoy encantada] Emma rio.

Regina levantó una ceja mirándola por aquella acusación –Si quisiera tocarte lo haría sin más, no me andaría con tonterías. Cuando me gusta algo suelo conseguirlo-

-Yo soy igual… aunque algunas veces me cuesta más que otras, pero nada es imposible- mirándose fijamente. Habían terminado el helado y se acomodaron de nuevo en el colchón –Ahora no tengo sueño… me debes una, tienes que hacer que me duerma-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? Yo no sé dar masajes-

-Bueno, utiliza tu propia técnica. No dije que tenían que ser masajes, puedes hacer lo que quieras, hasta puedes contarme un cuento- Emma rio [Puedes hacerme un masaje en otros lugares…]

Regina se puso de lado quedándose frente a ella -¿Un cuento? No soy muy ingeniosa pero puedo intentarlo-

-Inténtalo… y también puedes acariciar mi brazo- lo extendió –Eso me relaja mucho- dijo riendo como una niña pilla mientras extendía su brazo.

[No pensará que voy a hacer eso] La morena miró el brazo de la otra mujer y luego a ella, abrió la boca dispuesta a decirle que no pensaba acariciarla, pero luego lo pensó mejor y llevó su mano hacia ella acariciándola lentamente –Pues… el cuento va de una princesa… qué original-

Emma sonrió gustosa al ver cómo había accedido –Ajam… me gustan los cuentos de princesas, aunque no lo creas- dijo animándola a seguir.

-Bueno, esa princesa vivía en un castillo rosa, con miles de juguetes y todos la querían, era muy muy feliz, pero como todos los cuentos algo malo tenía que pasarle-

La rubia puso cara de pena bromeando -¿Qué le pasó?-

Regina sonrió un poco mientras seguía acariciando su brazo suavemente –Pues un ogro llegó a su castillo y la secuestró, la pobre princesa pasó con él mucho tiempo porque no tenía escapatoria y la trataba realmente mal- la morena se había puesto muy seria de repente –Entonces el castillo se puso negro, los juguetes se convirtieron en polvo, la gente dejó de quererla y la princesa ya no sonreía como antes-

Emma la miraba atenta, había dejado de sonreír al ver que su compañera tampoco lo hacía, estaba casi segura de que esa historia tenía bastante de real -¿Y qué pasó con ella? ¿Pudo escapar?-

-Pues llegó un momento en el que la princesa se acostumbró a esa vida y pensó que nunca tendría la libertad. Hasta que el ogro destruyó todo su castillo y la princesa no pudo soportarlo más, tuvo que huir. Y aunque nunca volvió a saber de él, la princesa no volvió a ser la que era- hizo una pausa –Fin- sonrió muy levemente y bastante falso porque no quiso que la otra mujer notara lo mucho que le había afectado contar aquello.

La rubia la miró a los ojos, podía darse cuenta que se estaba sintiendo mal por el relato –Hey- sonrió un poco –No quiero preguntar más, pero… lo que quieras me lo puedes contar. Aunque me dejes un ojo morado no se lo contaría a nadie-

Regina se quedó mirándola por unos segundos. Por un momento sintió la necesidad de quitarse la máscara que llevaba desde hacía años y abrirse a Emma porque la hacía sentir cosas que la confundían… pero su orgullo no la dejó, por algo no quería ni amigos ni parejas, siempre terminaban lastimándola –Es sólo un cuento, uno malo, pero sólo eso- apartó la mirada y quitó su mano del brazo de la rubia.

Emma acarició un poco el hombro de su compañera, en señal de apoyo –Igual lo estoy diciendo en general, lo que quieras puedes contármelo. Me considero una buena amiga, o eso dicen…-

La morena sintió que tenía que cortar con esta especie de escena que estaban teniendo, no sabía bien que significaba, pero odiaba que la vieran como una persona vulnerable. Se volteó dándole la espalda a la rubia –Yo no hago amigos en el trabajo, sólo somos compañeras- alargó su brazo para apagar la luz –Además ya deberíamos dormir-

La rubia pudo percibir el miedo en Regina a abrirse con alguien. Estaban pasando un buen rato y parecía que a fin de cuentas la morena escapaba de eso. Suspiró y se cubrió con las sábanas –Está bien Regina, descansa-

Regina durmió como de costumbre bastante mal y despertándose a cada momento. Las horribles pesadillas de cada noche volvían a repetirse.

Antes de que sonara el despertador se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Se lavó la cara y se quedó mirándose por unos segundos en el espejo -¿Qué estás haciendo Regina?- dijo en voz baja y suspiró. En silencio se vistió rápido mientras la rubia seguía durmiendo –Swan arriba, tenemos que irnos ya-

La rubia abrió apenas los ojos y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada porque los rayos de sol le molestaban -¿Ya? Déjame desayunar por lo menos...-

La morena se puso a recoger todas sus cosas bastante apurada -Quiero llegar pronto a Nueva York, tenemos mucho que hacer, toma algo en el trayecto-

Emma se levantó desganada, no le gustaba salir sin desayunar. Se metió en el baño y salió lista, sólo le quedaba juntar sus cosas. Cuando lo hizo, las dos salieron calladas del hotel.

Se metieron las dos en el auto. La rubia bostezó –¿Hay algo importante en Nueva York? Digo… por la repentina prisa-

-No hay que perder tiempo, que no hayamos tenido suerte aquí no significa que tengamos que estar de vacaciones durmiendo y desayunando en la cama-

-Ya lo sé Regina... ¿Quieres que conduzca yo? Quizás quieras dormir un rato, no traes buena cara…-

-Estoy bien, es mi cara de siempre. Si no te gusta puedes mirar por la ventana- se estaba poniendo bastante borde -Tu puedes dormir como tanto te gusta-

-No tengo sueño, dormí mucho ayer- la miró de costado –No tienes porqué tratarme mal cuando estoy siendo amable contigo-

-Te repito que no te trato mal, así es como trato con la gente, pero si eres tan sensible tendré que controlar mi comportamiento- lo dijo con mucha ironía, no pensaba cambiar.

-Me gustaría que lo hicieras- la rubia tiró el asiento hacia atrás y se puso a jugar con su teléfono, la música del juego comenzaba a colmarle la poca paciencia que tenía a su compañera.

Regina la miró de costado rodando sus ojos y resopló –A veces pones difícil que pueda controlar mi comportamiento-

-Ahora no te lo estoy poniendo difícil... solo te pregunté si querías que manejara porque luces cansada, ¡Sólo eso!-

-A ver Emma, ¿No entiendes que no quiero tu amabilidad? Sólo quiero que me trates para cosas del trabajo, no tenemos que llevarnos bien ni ser amigas, quiero que me dejes en paz –su tono de voz iba aumentando, sabía que se estaba comportando así porque la rubia la hacía sentir "algo" que no sabía que era, por lo que quería apartarla de ella de cualquier manera.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?- se miraron fijamente durante unos segundo -Perfecto, eso tendrás- la rubia sacó a propósito un espejo que llevaba en su bolso. Miró el estado de su labio, que a pesar de que lo había maquillado, se veía bastante mal y era imposible de disimular. Pasó el dedo por él y luego miró a su compañera. Sólo quería asustarla un poco, sabía que a la única persona que Regina realmente respetaba era a Gold, así que una noticia así no le gustaría para nada –Tendremos una relación puramente laboral desde ahora en adelante-

-¡Estupendo!- por la actitud de Emma, Regina podía darse cuenta que tenía intenciones de delatarla. Eso iba a traerle problemas, nunca se había ido a los golpes con ninguno de sus compañeros, pero no sabría si podría justificarse, y quizás esto sería suficiente para que Gold se diera cuenta de que en realidad a fin de cuentas ella era el principal motivo de que tantos hombres hubieran abandonado el puesto de forense.

La morena siguió conduciendo durante horas. Ni siquiera pararon a desayunar algo, Emma podría haber insistido pero tenía el estómago cerrado luego de la conversación que habían tenido. Parecía que estaban predestinadas a trabajar de esa manera, por momentos bien para luego terminar con una pelea. No hablaron en todo el camino, y cuando llegaron a la estación, la rubia bajó tomando sus cosas mostrándose con bastante prisa.

Gold estaba en la puerta de su oficina cuando las vio llegar –Mañana pueden tomarse el día, seguirán otros con la investigación, lo necesitan. Ahora pasen a la oficina- se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

Regina entró en silencio. Suspiró, sabía que había llegado el momento en que su compañera contaría todo.

Gold miró preocupado a la rubia, quizás habían tenido algún ataque -Swan, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Tuvieron algún contratiempo?-

La morena contuvo la respiración al escuchar la pregunta. Dirigió la mirada a la rubia, esperando que dijera lo que tanto temía.

-¿Esto?- se señaló el labio y sonrió como quien lo hace para quitarle importancia a algo –Me caí, estaba en el baño… ya sabe, a veces soy muy torpe-

El hombre la miró poco convencido, aunque no quería indagar más en el tema, tampoco era tan grave, seguramente tendría razón.

Al escuchar a Emma, Regina tuvo que contenerse para no parecer sorprendida delante de su jefe. No podía creer que la rubia no hubiera dicho la verdad.

Ambas le dieron las pocas pruebas que habían podido recolectar y luego les ordenó que se marcharan a casa. A pesar de que habían estado en un hotel bastante lujoso, Gold confiaba plenamente en Regina, sabía que a pesar de todo, siempre estaba el trabajo primero para ella. A veces pensaba que le gustaría que se encargara más de su vida social, pero no había caso, y cada vez que le insistía dejándole días libres para que los aprovechara como quisiera, la mujer aparecía en la oficina a trabajar como siempre.

No le dio tiempo a Regina de que le dijera ni una palabra, Emma tomó sus cosas enseguida y se marchó a su casa. Seguía enojada, no era mala persona, no era capaz de delatar a la morena, aunque creía que si las circunstancias hubieran sido al revés, ella si lo habría hecho.

Regina quiso quedarse en la oficina para revisar unos papeles, pero el jefe conociéndola fue personalmente a decirle que se marchara, y que al día siguiente disfrutara de tenerlo libre.

Así fue, la morena se dirigió a su casa, pero una vez allí, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema. ¿Por qué Emma no la había delatado? Intentaba comprender su comportamiento como podía hacerlo con las demás personas pero ella rompía siempre todos sus esquemas.

Tomó su abrigo y se subió a su auto. Condujo hasta la casa de Emma, no lo pensó mucho y tampoco tenía idea de qué iba a decirle, pero no podía quedarse con dudas toda la noche. Tocó timbre insistentemente.

La rubia estaba tirada en el sillón comiendo palomitas mientras miraba una película. Se sorprendió por el timbre, no esperaba a nadie, pensaba pasar el día tranquila y sola. Abrió la puerta mirando sorprendida a su compañera -¿Regina?-


	6. Capítulo 6

**Gracias por los comentarios, nos encanta que os guste que la historia se vaya desarrollando poco a poco, como bien decís no tiene sentido que su relación avance rápido sin más. Son mujeres complicadas y nos harán sufrir jajaja. Disfrutad de la lectura :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Regina estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de su compañera, Emma la miraba sorprendida sin saber qué hacía ahí. No tenía intenciones de entrar, diría lo que había ido a decir y se iría.

-¿Por qué no me has delatado? Quiero decir, te he tratado como una mierda y encima me defiendes delante del jefe. ¡Podrías haber conseguido que tuviera problemas!- de alguna manera hablaba hasta molesta porque que alguien fuera así con ella la superaba -¿Por qué?-

La rubia no podía creer que la otra mujer hubiera ido a su casa para decirle eso –Porque no soy una mala compañera, si hubiera sido al revés tú sí me hubieras delatado, ¿Cierto?-

Regina lo pensó durante unos segundos –No lo sé, quizás- agachó su cabeza suspirando.

-Bueno, no soy como tú, quizás fue solo eso. No le tomes demasiada importancia…-

-Está bien, sólo quería aclararlo, nos vemos en el trabajo, adiós Swan- se dio la vuelta quedando aún más confundida, no sólo por el comportamiento de su compañera, sino por el efecto que tenía en ella.

-Adiós Regina…- no le dio tiempo a decir más, estaba en shock por la inesperada visita. Se lo tomó como una especie de "gracias" y volvió a meterse en su casa.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente tenían el día libre, así que Emma aprovechó para hacer la compra, su nevera estaba vacía y necesitaba algo de comer. Cuando estaba a punto de ir a pagar escuchó una voz conocida.<p>

-¿Emma?- dijo una hermosa morena acercándose a ella.

-¡Milah!- la rubia sonrió al verla y se dieron dos besos, no esperaba encontrársela pero era una agradable sorpresa.

Milah había sido su pareja en el pasado, al menos tenían algo parecido a una relación sentimental, pero fue una época turbia para Emma y habían tenido que dejar atrás aquello para seguir con sus vidas. Sin embargo, habían seguido en contacto y aunque no hablaban mucho, tenían una relación de amistad.

-¿Qué tal? ¡Estás preciosa!- Milah notó que en el tiempo que no se habían visto, Emma estaba mucho más hermosa y cambiada. Parecía que había madurado bastante en comparación a la última vez que la había visto.

-Gracias, tú no te quedas atrás, ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Sigues trabajando en el hospital?-

-Sí, como cirujana, estoy muy contenta la verdad ¿Y tú? ¿Has conseguido tu trabajo soñado?- Milah no podía evitar mirarla una y otra vez, la rubia siempre le había atraído mucho y tenían mucha química en la cama.

-Algo así- se quedó pensativa, aquella mujer era del estilo de Regina, elegante, morena, linda y de su misma edad más o menos. Emma era una mujer que solía tener muchas "amigas" con las que pasar el rato, pero casi todas eran más jóvenes. Tener a alguien como Milah de nuevo en su cama sería bastante gratificante -¿Por qué no vienes a casa a cenar y te pongo al día de todo?- se mordió levemente su labio inferior. Ambas tenían una especie de código, se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo y no podían negar la atracción sexual que había entre ellas.

-Mmm no lo sé Emma, no creo que sea buena idea- la notaba bien, pero tampoco podía estar muy segura.

-¡Vamos! Prometo ser buena, sólo un rato, como amigas. ¿Qué me dices?- [Te conozco y sé que luego no podrás resistirte a mis encantos]

Unas horas después, esas viejas amigas y amantes se habían reencontrado en su lugar favorito: la cama.

Emma giró su cabeza y contempló el rostro de su acompañante, Milah, que dormía tranquila a su lado. Sonrió para sí misma, se sentía diferente con ella, las chicas jóvenes con las que se acostaba a menudo o se le enamoraban enfermamente, o sólo buscaban pasar el rato. Tampoco Emma era muy adulta, muchas veces tenía conductas de adolescente, pero se sentía bien estar con alguien de su edad, o más bien, dos años más, era como si ella no tuviese que esforzarse por mantener el control, lo hacía alguien más.

Se vio obligada a salir de su ensimismamiento cuando alguien tocó al timbre. Emma no esperaba visitas, mucho menos a esa hora, se levantó con cuidado, buscó una bata para cubrir su desnudez y caminó hacia la puerta. Iba a insultar a la persona que se estaba desubicando por llamar a esa hora pero una vez más, volvió a sorprenderse.

Regina no había podido quedarse en casa en su día libre, prefería trabajar, mantenerse ocupada y no pensar en nada. Así que había decidido ir a la oficina esa mañana para hacer papeleo, pasó largas horas en su despacho indagando entre las pocas pistas y testimonios que habían conseguido en su viaje y descubrió algo nuevo que podría ayudar. Decidió que su compañera debía estar al tanto y sin pensarlo tomó su coche para hacerle una visita con un buen montón de papeles en mano.

La rubia se asomó por la puerta hasta que la vio -¿Regina? ¿Te quedó algo por decirme o qué?-

Regina observó que su compañera estaba en bata, era lo normal en cualquiera pero no en ella -¿Vagueando Swan? He estado indagando y he descubierto nuevas evidencias, no sé si sabes que un policía nunca deja de trabajar...- [¿Para qué tomarse días libres cuando se puede seguir trabajando?]

-Por eso no soy policía...- suspiró -Pasa así me lo muestras...-

Regina entró y se sentó enseguida en el sofá –Bueno, a pesar de no tener antecedentes, nuestro criminal parece tener un arma, la chica que sigue en el hospital ha relatado que sintió que la golpeó con algo duro, y que está casi segura de que era un arma-

-Pero podría haber sido otra cosa… como un palo o algo quizás-

-No lo creo… pero la cuestión es que tenemos que andar con más cuidado porque si tiene el arma es aún más peligroso- en ese momento se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta del cuarto de la rubia. Una mujer en ropa interior salía de ahí. Regina rodó sus ojos y miró a Emma levantando una ceja –Veo que aprovechas tus días libres- intentó ignorarla y aunque intentaba negárselo a ella misma, se sentía algo celosa.

-Sí, disfruto muy bien de mi tiempo libre-

La otra mujer al ver la situación corrió enseguida al cuarto para buscar alguna bata. Luego regresó. Se acercó a ambas –Lo siento, no sabía que teníamos compañía-

-Regina, ella es Milah, Milah ella es Regina, o Mills… depende su humor- Emma se rio un poco pero al ver que su compañera seguía muy seria decidió parar.

-Encantada-

Regina observó a Milah sin ninguna expresión en su rostro –Igualmente- volvió a mirar a la rubia –Bueno, supongo que no estás en condiciones de seguir con el caso, te dejo las pruebas igualmente y mañana lo hablamos en el trabajo- estaba muy borde, se notaba que estaba bastante molesta.

-¡Es mi día libre! No voy a salir a trabajar Regina, aunque estuviera ella o no- Milah se sentó a su lado pegada a ella –Pero si quieres déjalos que los leeré apenas pueda- [Como se nota que te mueres por estar en su lugar Mills, pero ya tendremos tiempo]

-Claro, claro, tu vida sexual es más importante que detener a un violador, quizás esté buscando a su próxima víctima, pero que espere- hablaba muy irónica hasta que se levantó del sofá.

Milah se quedó muy sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de Regina, creía que pasaba algo más entre las dos mujeres, no sólo trabajo.

Emma se levantó y acompañó a Regina a la puerta. Habló más bajo –Lo que haga con mi vida fuera del trabajo es mi problema, y hoy es mi día libre. Aunque, si quieres, ve a hablarlo con el jefe, seguro ese es tu estilo Mills-

-Quizás debería- sólo lo dijo para molestar, porque obvio no tendría nada de razón haciéndolo –Nos vemos mañana Swan, o quizás sigas ocupada-

-Quizás… quien sabe. Haz lo que quieras Regina. Nos vemos mañana, en DÍA LABORAL- abrió la puerta haciéndose a un lado para dejar salir a la otra mujer.

Regina salió muy molesta sin decir nada más y se metió a su coche. Golpeó enfadada el volante –¡Mierda Swan!- no sabía que era lo que más la enfadaba puntualmente, que Emma no se preocupara tanto por el trabajo como ella, o la presencia de una mujer de su misma edad en su casa. Por algún motivo se sentía más amenazada por lo último.

Emma volvió al sillón con Milah y se acercó a besarla, pero la otra mujer la separó –Estaba celosa-

-¿Regina? No… es hetero, pero siempre está de mal humor-

-Emma… lo podría reconocer a kilómetros de distancia, esa mujer estaba celosa-

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en la oficina, las dos mujeres llegaron casi a la vez. Regina le extendió unos documentos a la rubia sin siquiera decirle "buenos días" –Tenemos más pistas sobre la localización del sospechoso, creemos que ha vuelto a la ciudad. No sé porque, pero parece que tiene un gusto especial por las mujeres de Nueva York-<p>

Emma se sentó en un silla del otro lado del escritorio y la miró –Buenos días Mills-

Belle se apareció en la oficina para llevarle unas fichas que Regina le había pedido.

-Belle, ¿Podrías traerme un café? No he desayunado en casa…-

-Está bien- la muchacha no traía buena cara y le contestó con mal tono a Emma.

-Vaya, vaya, no das abasto para mantenerlas a todas contentas- Regina sonrió malignamente, no iba a decirlo pero le alegraba que una de las conquistas de Emma estuviera siendo eliminada del mapa.

-En realidad puedo con todas, pero estoy considerado la idea de formalizar- [Podría con tres como tú, no te preocupes]

-Oh vaya, ¡Felicitaciones entonces!– habló irónica, pero no le gustó para nada esa respuesta. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que temía, que Milah al ser una persona aparentemente más seria y más grande de edad, pudiera provocar eso en la rubia –Avisa a la pobre Belle, creo que estaba ilusionada- [O quizás yo era la ilusionada]

-¿Qué dijimos Mills? Que nos limitaríamos a hablar de cosas laborales… ¿O es que te importa tanto que tu asistente esté bien sentimentalmente?- [¿Me parece a mí o realmente está celosa?

-Si está mal, trabajará mal y eso repercute en mi trabajo- mirando los papeles también, aunque Belle estuviera muriendo seguramente no haría mal su trabajo, tenía pánico de que Regina se enojara -Bueno cuando estés al día salimos a buscarlo-

-Deberías hablarlo con ella, no conmigo en ese caso...- la rubia le pegó una ojeada más a los papeles -Salgamos... ya he leído todo lo que me dejaste en casa y esto también-

Apenas las dos salieron de la comisaría, Belle llegó con el café a la oficina. Preguntó a uno de sus compañeros si había visto a las dos mujeres, pero este le contestó que ya se habían ido a resolver algún caso. Se fue muy enfadada a la cocina, hacía días que Emma no respondía a sus mensajes, y cuando la veía en el trabajo, la ignoraba o la trataba simplemente como lo hacían sus superiores. Tiró la taza en el fregadero haciéndola pedazos.

Tenían una pista que seguir, la noche anterior habían hecho una llamada a la comisaría diciendo que el hombre que aparecía en los carteles de la ciudad (la misma policía se había encargado de distribuirlos), se había dado una vuelta por un prostíbulo. La llamada fue misteriosa, puesto que algunos prostíbulos estaban en pésimas condiciones y no estaban permitidos. Regina y Emma tuvieron que salir a recorrerlos, más que nada por la zona desde donde se dirigía la llamada.

Por fin dieron con un lugar sospechoso. Les informaron, aunque con bastante disconformidad, de los clientes que habían ido la noche anterior. La mayoría eran habituales del lugar, pero uno llamó la especial atención de las chicas que trabajaban ahí, pues iba vestido todo de negro con un sombrero y una barba. Podía ser el sospechoso claro, con un pequeño cambio en su rostro, pero nada era seguro. También les aportaron el dato de que se estaba moviendo en un auto negro, pero nada más.

Las dos volvieron al coche de Regina y la rubia suspiró –Parece que tenemos para largo con este caso…-

-Sí, me frustra cuando estoy en un callejón sin salida-

-¿Y si interrogamos a la víctima nosotras mismas? Quizás podemos sacar algo más…-

-No es mala idea… pero no sé si estará demasiado sensible para hablar. Sabes que a veces soy algo brusca. ¿Podrías hacer tú las preguntas?-

-Sí claro, puedo hacerlo-

Se dirigieron hacia el hospital, la rubia bajó mientras Regina la esperaba en la puerta, no quiso bajar –¿Vas a quedarte aquí? Quizás necesite que me guíes con las preguntas-

-Sí, no hace falta, podrás hacerlo sola- la verdad es que a Regina no le gustaba tratar particularmente con víctimas de violación, por lo que prefirió quedarse en su auto.

-Bueno… podrías ir por café mientras tanto- la rubia sonrió intentando convencerla.

-Está bien- suspiró, lo mejor era no contradecirla en este momento, el tema era muy delicado y no quería pelear. La morena se fue a la cafetería del hospital y se bebió un café mientras esperaba. Un rato después volvió a su auto con café para la rubia y la vio aparecer -¿Tienes algo? Ha sido rápido…-

-Sí… no mucho pero algo me ha dicho. Por lo que recuerda, antes de que la policía la encontrara, el violador la había llevado a otro sitio. Ella tenía los ojos vendados, aunque podía darse cuenta de que estaba en un lugar oscuro y podía escuchar el sonido de un tren muy cerca-

-Bueno, ya tenemos más que antes- la miraba mientras su compañera tomaba su café –Podría ser el túnel de la calle Maine, aunque no sé si conseguiremos algo yendo ahí-

-La verdad es que pueden ser muchos lugares Regina, no sólo ahí de escucha el tren de cerca-

-Ya lo sé, sólo era una idea. Es que ese lugar queda cerca del sitio donde la encontraron- se quedó pensativa por unos segundos -¿Qué te parece si paramos en mi casa y cojo un mapa del metro completo que tengo?-

-Está bien, me parece buena idea-

La morena se puso en marcha y condujo hacia su casa. Era la primera vez que Emma pisaba su departamento. Era exactamente lo que se imaginaba, o aún peor. Tenía todas las ventanas cerradas, las cortinas eran de un color morado que no dejaba entrar ni una pizca de luz, y el color de los muebles tampoco ayudaba mucho. Se notaba que era para una persona porque era pequeño, claramente Regina vivía sola desde hacía tiempo. Tampoco había fotos, sólo unos cuantos adornos y cuadros pero nada que pudiera darle una pista a Emma de lo que era su vida fuera del trabajo.

La morena llegó con el plano y lo extendió sobre la mesa del salón –A ver… marquemos sitios posibles-

-El túnel que dijiste está aquí- dijo la forense señalando un punto.

-Ajá- Regina usó un rotulador y lo marcó con una "x", siguieron diciendo varios lugares posibles, el recorrido era enorme y les tomó mucho tiempo. Miró la hora cuando se dio cuenta de que su estómago pedía atención –Es tardísimo, voy a sacar algo para comer, se ha pasado la hora de la cena- caminó hasta su cocina y preparó unos sándwiches.

Emma se acomodó en el sofá resoplando –Ya me duele la cabeza con este mapa-

-Y a mí… es imposible- se sentó a su lado acercándole la comida.

-Bueno, vamos a descansar un rato- cerró el plano y empezó a comer –Al menos hemos encontrado varios posibles lugares-

Regina dio un mordisco a un sándwich –Es tarde ya, no tienes que seguir aquí, ya ha acabado tu horario laboral- [Conociéndote debes estar queriendo matarme por retenerte]

Emma ya había devorado un trozo y se cruzó de brazos mirándola -¿Me estás echando Mills?-

-No, pero sé que te gusta disfrutar de tu tiempo libre- bebió un poco de agua.

-No tengo planes para esta noche… podemos seguir con esto un rato más si quieres…-

-Está bien- se echó hacia atrás apoyando su espalda en el sofá, con pocas ganas de seguir con el mapa pero queriendo que su compañera se quedara un rato más -¿Qué tal tu experiencia en este trabajo? ¿A parte de tratar conmigo es buena?-

Emma apoyó su codo en el reposa cabezas poniéndose un poco de costado para quedar cara a ella –La verdad que aun llevo poco tiempo, pero vamos, tan mal no lo hago ¿No?-

Regina la miró y negó con su cabeza –No, eres bastante competente teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez que trabajar fuera de un laboratorio-

-Tengo que decir ¿Gracias?- rio un poco y tomó el mapa poniéndoselo sobre las piernas, se acercó a la otra mujer para que pudiera verlo mejor.

La morena notó cómo su pulso se aceleraba al tenerla tan sumamente cerca, acercó su cabeza para fijarse en el plano, de tal manera que podía oler el perfume de su compañera [Para Regina… no te puede gustar]

–Aquí hay una especie de terreno baldío, quizás…- levantó la cabeza para hablarle pero cortó la frase al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

-Sí, quizás…- pronunció en un tono casi inaudible mientras miraba sus ojos fijamente.

La vista de Emma fue a los labios de la otra mujer, no pudo controlarlo y luego volvió a subirla a sus ojos [Tengo que dejar de mirarla así, Dios, qué hermosa es] -¿Has estado alguna vez ahí?- su voz sonó suave, de una forma casi sensual.

Regina negó con su cabeza, la distancia entre ellas mínima, incluso sería incómoda para cualquiera pero ninguna tenía intención de separarse –Pero podríamos ir-

Ahora era ella la que miraba sus labios.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Os traemos nuevo capítulo con un poco de todo para que no os quejéis jajaja aunque vuestras quejas/comentarios y demás siempre son bien recibidos. Gracias por leernos :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

La rubia no pudo contenerse, y no lo pensó dos veces. Puso su mano en la nuca de su compañera de trabajo y la trajo hacia su boca rápido, para no dejarle tiempo para dudar.

Al principio el beso fue tierno, como si Emma estuviera invitándola a llegar a más pero sin quererla forzar.

Regina se quedó en shock por un momento. [¡Estoy besando a Emma Swan! ¡A mi compañera de trabajo!]. Eso pasó por su cabeza, pero los labios de la otra mujer le resultaron irresistibles, por lo que no pudo contenerse y corresponder ese ansiado beso. Hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo, sólo que su orgullo siempre se metía en medio de las dos. Su lengua comenzó a moverse más rápido, y la rubia no se quedaba atrás, parecía que ambas querían demostrar quien mandaba.

Todo iba perfecto, ambas lo estaban disfrutando, hasta que la Emma posó su mano sobre la pierna de Regina y comenzó a subir hasta su cintura estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

La rubia quería llegar a más, siempre lo quería, pero parecía que esa vez, más que nunca. No sólo era la mujer que deseaba desde el día que entró a trabajar en esa oficina, sino que era la que más trabas le había puesto, la que la había tratado peor que nadie y sin embargo, con una simple sonrisa podía hacerle olvidar todos los malos episodios. Lo difícil siempre le había gustado, pero Regina Mills había roto todos sus estándares.

Instantáneamente la morena se tensionó y se separó de la otra mujer echándola lentamente hacia atrás desde sus hombros. Parecía que por fin había podido reaccionar. Eso no podía llegar a mayores, se estaba saliendo totalmente de sus reglas. No sólo era una compañera, sino que era una mujer. Tenía bien claro que estaban prohibidas las relaciones extra-laborales en la comisaría, y que si alguien descubría que ellas traían algo más, podían tener muchos problemas.

Emma se quedó desconcertada, estaba segura de que la morena también estaba disfrutando ese beso tanto como ella -¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo?-

Regina negó con su cabeza. En su mirada no había enojo, todo lo contrario, había tristeza. El leve recuerdo de que un día había tenido todo lo que quiso le vino a la mente. Era demasiado doloroso. Y querer a Emma a su lado era una necesidad que no tenía hace tiempo, era como si su corazón se hubiera congelado debido a todos los hechos del pasado, tiempo en el que todo le fue arrebatado. No quería pasar esa línea con la rubia, no quería tenerla para luego perderla. No podía permitirse otra decepción más.

-¿Puedes irte? Por favor…- la morena bajó su mirada, sintiendo una mezcla de vergüenza y culpa.

La rubia había pensado en dos posibilidades. La primera, que luego del beso recibiría una bofetada, y la segunda, que por lo menos le arrancaría una sonrisa a su compañera. Pero nada de eso sucedió y se sentía muy desconcertada.

Tomó a Regina del mentón obligándola a dirigir la mirada a sus ojos –Claro, lo siento si hice algo que te molestó- suspiró y se levantó del sillón –Nos vemos mañana Regina-

Sin siquiera girarse a mirarla, Regina se despidió de Emma –Adiós-

La morena meditaba una y otra vez [¿Por qué no la paré? ¿En qué pensabas Regina?]. Hubiera preferido que ese beso no le gustara, y así se podría haber olvidado de Emma enseguida, pero le había gustado, y mucho. Se metió en la ducha para despejarse un poco luego del inesperado episodio.

Emma volvió a su casa. Estaba confundida, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Cada vez que conseguía acercarse más a Regina, ella luego la repelía.

* * *

><p>Regina tuvo una mala noche, no pudo dejar de darle vueltas al tema, por lo que llegó muy cansada al trabajo. Había decido mantener las distancias desde ese momento en adelante, no quería más confusiones.<p>

La rubia llegó unos minutos después con un café en mano. Observó la cara que tenía Regina y se acercó –Buenos días- le ofreció su café -¿Quieres?-

-Hola- miró el café y negó con su cabeza –Pensé que vendrías más tarde. Voy a ir al sitio al que dijimos ayer-

-Podemos ir ahora si quieres- bebió un poco de su café, sin ser consciente de las palabras de su compañera, en ningún momento había mencionado que irían las dos.

-No. Sólo me retrasarías- se levantó y cogió su arma –Voy a ir sola-

Al ver la reacción de su compañera, Emma la tomó del brazo para frenarla –Trabajamos juntas, tenemos que ir las dos- le presionaba el brazo mientras la miraba fijo a los ojos.

La morena apartó su brazo bruscamente –No Swan, he dicho que voy a ir sola, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Si tienes algún problema habla con el jefe, y si quieres pide que te cambien de compañero!- levantó mucho la voz. Emma no lo merecía, se estaba pasando y lo sabía.

Emma habló bajo -¿Todo esto es porque nos besamos? Si no te ha gustado, ¡sólo olvídalo! ¡Pero no jodas mi trabajo con tus estupideces-

Sólo de recordarlo, Regina sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

-Te he dicho que no vas a venir, ¿de acuerdo?- estaba muy molesta sin razón, movió a Emma y se fue caminando rápido por los pasillos de la comisaría.

La rubia tuvo las mismas intenciones, caminó apenas reaccionó detrás de ella pero justo el señor Gold se paró en frente de ella.

-Swan, el delincuente está armado, acaba de matar a uno de nuestros mejores agentes-

Al escuchar eso, la forense comenzó a impacientarse aún más, Regina estaba en peligro y sola.

-Tienen que tener mucho cuidado-

-Lo tendremos- Emma salió casi corriendo de la comisaría, pero cuando llegó al estacionamiento, el auto de su compañera ya no estaba -¡Mierda Regina!-

Se volvió corriendo hacia el interior para fijarse a dónde se había dirigido la morena, seguramente seguiría su intuición e iría al puente de la calle Maine. Tomó sus llaves y se fue enseguida para alcanzarla.

La morena llegó al sitio. Estaba debajo del puente, todo estaba muy oscuro y sucio. Creía que no tendría tanta suerte de encontrar al tipo en ese lugar, sólo podría recolectar algunas pruebas más. Pero se estaba equivocando. Escuchó un ruido, como si alguien hubiera pisado una rama. No podía verlo.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-

Una voz grave de hombre resonó en las paredes del túnel -¡No te muevas!-

De a poco el hombre se acercó con un arma en sus manos. No le dio tiempo a Regina de sacar su arma.

Emma conducía pasándose todos los límites de velocidad [¿Qué estás haciendo Emma? ¡Ni siquiera tienes un arma! ¡Seguro consigues que nos maten a las dos!]

Apenas vio el auto de Regina se detuvo. Pudo observar el puente y caminó hacia él. Se asomó sin hacer ruidos, y pudo escuchar que ambos estaban ahí dentro. Tragó saliva, no podía permitir que nada le pasara, si la morena tuviera todo bajo control, a estas alturas estaría con el hombre esposado cantando victoria, pero no era así.

-Si no eres policía pasaremos un buen rato juntos-

-Pues eso no va a suceder porque lo soy-

Al escuchar las palabras de la mujer, el delincuente le quitó el seguro a su arma, dispararía.

La rubia hizo lo primero que le salió, cuando pudo divisar a Regina corrió parándose delante de ella –¡No lo hagas! Dejaremos que te vayas- nunca había sentido correr la adrenalina por sus venas de esa forma. Quería que se fuera, y que por nada del mundo hiriera a Regina.

Pero todo fue muy rápido, el hombre se sintió amenazado con dos personas en frente de él, creía que seguramente eran ambas policías y que si no actuaba enseguida terminaría preso.

Disparó y luego corrió.

Regina quiso sacar su arma pero no tuvo tiempo, escuchó un disparo y se quedó paralizada como nunca. El cuerpo de Emma caía sobre ella. Lo pudo sostener en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo –¡Emma! ¡Dios mío!- empezó a ver cómo la sangre salía en grandes cantidades del cuerpo de su compañera, parecía que le había dado en el hombro, estaba en shock y no sabía cómo actuar.

La rubia se sentía mareada, pero vio que la otra mujer estaba nerviosa y le temblaban las manos, intentó buscar su mirada para hacerle reaccionar –Estoy bien… llama al resto, se les va a escapar…- dijo hablando entrecortadamente.

Al ver que la sangre no paraba de salir por fin algo despertó en ella y la tomó en brazos como pudo para llevar al interior del coche -¡Estás loca! ¿Qué haces poniéndote delante?- Regina hablaba alterada, no estaba siendo nada profesional, ella estaba entrenada para hacer frente a situaciones así, pero con Emma era distinto, estaba muy preocupada. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a una ambulancia y luego a comisaría para que mandaran unidades para buscar al sospechoso. Colgó y se quitó la chaqueta para hacer presión en la herida –Te pondrás bien- [No se te ocurra morirte] dijo mirándola fijo.

La rubia asintió pero cada vez se sentía peor, notaba cómo la falta de sangre le afectaba.

Regina no sabía qué hacer, estaba histérica -¡Joder! ¿Dónde está la puñetera ambulancia?- seguía presionando la herida.

Emma tomó la mano de su compañera –Me siento mal Regina… llévame tú, puedo presionarlo yo misma- sus ojos estaban entornados, no podía mantenerlos completamente abiertos.

-Está bien- tomó la mano de la rubia y la llevó a la herida –Presiona fuerte- dio la vuelta rápido para entrar por la otra puerta y arrancó sin tiempo a ponerse el cinturón. Puso la sirena policial improvisada que tenía en su coche –Llegaremos enseguida- iba mirando a la otra mujer de reojo todo el rato [No me puedes dejar, aguanta]

-Vale…- intentaba presionar fuerte, pero todo le daba vueltas y no pudo aguantar los ojos abiertos, se quedó inconsciente.

-¡MIERDA! ¡Emma!- alargó su brazo intentando despertarla y sin quitar mucho la vista de la carretera pero no reaccionaba. Piso el acelerador y en unos minutos llegó al hospital. Dejó el coche en la puerta y salió gritando -¡Ayuda!- dijo llamando a los médicos mientras iba hacia la puerta de la rubia tomándola en brazos. Un par de médicos la vieron y corrieron hacia ella poniendo a Emma en una camilla –¡Le han disparado, sálvenla!- se fueron rápido, y la morena la vio alejarse con los doctores. La dejaron sola, llena de sangre y muy preocupada.

La rubia estaba en quirófano, era una cirugía menor, sacarían la bala y comprobarían que no hubiera muchos daños. Había perdido mucha sangre y tuvieron que transferirle bastante para evitar que muriera.

Regina había ido al aseo del hospital para quitarse un poco la sangre, luego volvió a la sala de espera pero no podía soportar no saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Caminaba de un lado a otro. Por suerte, un rato después fueron a avisarla, Emma estaba en un cuarto, había salido todo bien, ahora dormía y tenía que tomar antibióticos y estar en observación. El alivio que sintió la morena no podía explicarse con palabras, caminó hasta la habitación y la vio durmiendo con un vendaje en el hombro. Suspiró pensando que era su culpa que su compañera estuviera así, y no comprendía cómo había sido capaz de arriesgar así su vida por ella. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama.

Un rato después, Emma comenzó a abrir los ojos, se asustó un poco confundida, pero al ver a la morena ahí se sintió mejor -¿Se ha escapado?- hablaba bajito.

Regina se sobresaltó un poco porque estaba metida en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida –Ey- se acercó más a ella –No te preocupes por eso, le cogeremos ¿cómo te encuentras?-

-No siento nada… creo que tengo una sobredosis- [¿Estás más linda que nunca o son las drogas?] Sonrió un poco por la broma.

La morena le devolvió la sonrisa y puso la mano sobre la de Emma –La próxima vez te lo pensarás dos veces antes de ponerte entre una bala y yo-

-No lo pensé en realidad… y creo que la próxima vez haré lo mismo-

Regina agachó un poco la cabeza [¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me vuelves a hacer sentir vulnerable?] –No tienes que hacer esas locuras, tuviste suerte de que sólo fuera el hombro- la volvió a mirar –Tengo que enseñarte a usar un arma con urgencia-

-Está bien… cuando me sienta un poco mejor me enseñas. Aunque ahora quiero atrapar a ese idiota más que nunca- intentó incorporarse un poco pero se quejó por el dolor.

-Ey, ey, cuidado- sujetándola para que volviera a la misma posición –Tienes que descansar ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? ¿Algún familiar o amigo?- supuso que querría estar con la mujer que vio en su casa.

Emma negó con su cabeza –No… bueno, quizás mi hermano, pero no quiero ver a nadie más-

La morena sonrió un poco complacida –Está bien, no sé dónde está tu teléfono, te dejo mi móvil y lo llamas-

-Vale, pero no tienes que irte… no te estoy echando. A no ser que tengas que ir a hacer algo- tomó el teléfono de la otra mujer y empezó a teclear.

-No, está bien- Regina no quería irse de su lado de momento –Me quedo aquí, voy a ir a por algo de comer- salió de la habitación dejándole privacidad.

La forense habló con su hermano August y le contó lo que había pasado, pero sólo para dejarlo tranquilo, no quería que fuera, ya que tenía una familia y no le vendría bien ir a visitarla. Mucho menos por algo poco importante, además prefería seguir disfrutando de la compañía de la morena a solas.

Regina volvió con algo para comer y justo la enfermera entraba para dejarle una bandeja a Emma. La ayudó a sentarse mejor en la cama –No creo que tengas que estar mucho aquí, si no tienes infección seguramente mañana te dejen ir a casa-

-Sí, espero irme pronto, me aburren los hospitales y me voy a aburrir más cuando te vayas…- [Quizás así pilles la indirecta de que no quiero que te marches]

La morena miró la hora, eran casi las 12 de la noche –No tengo que ir a la comisaría y no hay nadie esperándome en casa, no me importa quedarme-

-Deberías ir a dormir a tu casa, pareces cansada- mientras comía un poco.

-Estoy bien- se acomodó en la silla –Quizás aquí duerma mejor-

-¿Aquí? No lo creo… hoy no puedo hacerte masajes- Emma rio.

Regina sonrió, tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado quería huir lo más posible de la rubia porque la hacía comportarse y sentirse de una manera que nunca le había pasado. Pero por otro lado, no quería alejarse de ella y además se sentía culpable por el balazo –Creo que hoy ya hiciste suficiente por mí-

-Igual eres más valiosa en el caso que yo, qué bueno que no te dio a ti- seguía bromeando para no darle importancia al asunto.

-Qué bueno que no te mató Emma, ¡Eso no fue ninguna tontería!- molestándose un poco -¿Tú no eres consciente del peligro que corrías?-

-Sí, lo soy… pero no podía dejarte ahí sola con ese tipo. Te juro que pensé que podría hacer lo mismo que le hizo a esas chicas… no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados- [Aunque no lo creas me importas]

Regina suspiró –Supongo que no puedo culparte porque yo habría hecho lo mismo-

-Mmm no lo sé… quizás como estabas tan enojada conmigo preferías dejarme sola con él-

A pesar de que sonaba como otra broma, la morena no había entendido esa parte -¿De verdad piensas eso?-

Emma negó con la cabeza –Ya sé que no es así… me hubieras salvado porque… un poquito te gusto ¿o no?- [Voy a hacer que saques tu lado sensible tarde o temprano]

-Bueno, cuando quieres eres buena compañera- quería recalcar la palabra "compañera".

-Por ahora me conformo con eso- estiró su mano tomando la de la morena –Aunque tus labios no decían eso ayer…-

Regina empezó a ponerse nerviosa cuando la escuchó y suspiró –Emma, respecto a eso no quiero que volvamos a hablar del tema-

-¿Por qué no? No parecía que te desagradara en ese momento- la rubia levantó sus cejas.

[Porque hablar de ello significaría admitir lo mucho que me gustó] –Fue un error ¿queda claro?- hablando seria –Y haremos como que nunca pasó si quieres trabajar normalmente-

-No fue un error… pero si así lo quieres- suspiró [Esta mujer es imposible] –Mejor vete a tu casa Regina-

-Te he dicho que iba a quedarme a pasar la noche-

-Pero no quiero que te quedes… no así- se acomodó en la cama –Ya te dije qué Regina es la que me gusta. Si me voy a quedar con esa, puedes quedarte, sino mejor vete…-

La morena suspiró –Lo intentaré, déjame quedarme-

-Está bien…- la miró poniéndose del lado del hombro sano -¿Quieres contarme un poco más de la historia de aquella princesa? Me quedé muy intrigada…-

Regina puso los ojos en blanco –No, prefiero que me hables de ti- acercó más su silla a ella –Cuéntame algo, no sé mucho-

-¿Qué quieres saber? Tengo un padre, un hermano, muchos sobrinos… estoy soltera- [¿Lo pillas?] rio un poco –No sé, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras…-

-¿Y tu madre?- normalmente la morena no se interesaría por ese tipo de cosas, pero con ella era diferente.

-No… murió cuando yo era pequeña- bajó la mirada, era una época que no quería recordar -¿Y tú? ¿Tienes madre, padre, hermanos?-

Regina se sentó mal al escuchar esa noticia –Vaya, lo siento… yo sí, tengo madre y creo que te hablé de mi padre que también era policía, y mi hermano, que estaba en el ejército-

-Sí, algo me dijiste ¿te llevas bien con ellos?- quería aprovechar la actitud que estaba teniendo su compañera para saber más de ella.

-Bueno, no los veo mucho, pero tenemos una relación… cordial. En nuestra familia no somos mucho de expresar nuestros sentimientos-

-Creo que lo he notado- se rio un poco –Pero eres muy linda cuando quieres…-

Regina sonrió –No siempre he sido así de fría, o sea, es parte de mi personalidad, pero no tanto… el tiempo y las experiencias me han hecho dura-

Emma moría por saber la historia que había detrás de esa mujer –Bueno, nunca es tarde para cambiar ¿no?-

La morena se encogió de hombros –¡Oye! Ya hemos vuelto a hablar de mí, estaba intentando conocerte a ti… ¿Cómo es eso de que estás soltera? ¿Qué pasó con… Milah?-

[Alguien está interesada en mi vida amorosa] –Sólo dije que estaba pensando en formalizar… no que ya lo haya hecho-

-Ah ¿y por qué no formalizas? Parece que hacen buena pareja- Regina se hacía la interesada, pero realmente estaba encantada por saber que no estaban juntas.

-Lo estoy pensando, pero sí, ella me gusta mucho y es buena conmigo-

La morena no pudo evitar sentir celos y notó cómo le cambiaba el rostro por ello, pero intentó disimularlo –Bueno, debes estar agotada, deberías dormir-

Emma se percató de los celos de la otra mujer y sonrió asintiendo –Sí, creo que voy a descansar-

-Vale, voy a llamar un segundo, duerme tranquila- salió fuera y habló con el jefe, le dijo que habían perdido la pista del sospechoso. Suspiró frustrada y entró en el cuarto de nuevo. Emma ya dormía, se acercó a ella, la tapó bien con las sábanas y se sentó en la silla mirándola, le trasmitía mucha tranquilidad. Un rato después consiguió dormir un poco.

En la mañana, antes de que ninguna de las dos abriera los ojos escucharon una voz que corría hacia ellas -¡Dios mío Emma!- una preocupada Milah había entrado en la habitación.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Bueno, como regalo especial del día de San Valentín, aquí tenéis capítulo nuevo. Esperemos que disfrutéis y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, los follows y los favs :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8.<strong>

Cuando Regina vio a Milah entrar por la puerta y acercarse a la rubia sintió cómo se le bajaba el alma a los pies. Esperaba pasar más tiempo a solas con su compañera, pero ya no iba a ser posible. Milah tenía más derechos por así decirlo, Regina sólo había besado a Emma una vez, sin mencionar que la había alejado.

-¿Cómo no me llamaste? ¿Estás bien?- la recién llegada tomaba la mano de Emma mientras acariciaba su rostro preocupada. Había salido el tiroteo en las noticias de la mañana y sabía que la forense estaba implicada. Milah estaba algo confundida con la conducta de la rubia, esos días que habían pasado juntas significaron mucho para ella, hasta se había planteado en tener un compromiso con Emma, a pesar de todos los contratiempos del pasado.

La rubia se quedó sorprendida al ver a la otra mujer, no esperaba que viniera y no sabía cómo actuar delante de Regina para no incomodarla –Estoy bien… no te llamé porque no es nada grave, es más, creo que hoy podré irme a casa- le sonrió un poco y luego miró a su compañera [Mierda… para una vez que consigo que se abra conmigo ahora volverá a cerrarse]

-Sí, el médico está por llegar, quizás te da el alta-

-Eso espero- Milah se acercó a besar los labios de Emma mientras le susurraba –Me preocupé mucho-

Regina tuvo que agachar la mirada, no era capaz de mirar aquello [¿Por qué me duele tanto?] Había química entre las dos mujeres, Milah parecía amable y se la notaba muy preocupada por la salud de su compañera. No había forma de competir con ella, era como una batalla perdida antes de empezarla –Bueno, yo ya me voy, ahora que no estás sola aprovecharé para darme una ducha e ir a trabajar-

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo… cualquier novedad avísame- Emma sonrió a su compañera, se había portado muy bien con ella y de alguna manera sentía que la morena quería quedarse más si no fuera por Milah. También ella quería que se quedara, pero no había nada que hacer.

-Descansa, si necesitas algo tienes mi teléfono- cogió sus cosas –Adiós-

-Hasta luego, Regina- la rubia vio como salía de la habitación y luego volvió la mirada a la otra morena.

Milah se sentó a su lado acariciando su mano –Otra vez estaba celosa…-

-Basta, no seas tonta, sólo estaba cansada, estuvo aquí toda la noche- a pesar de que Emma decía eso, realmente se le había pasado por la cabeza que Regina estaba celosa. Aunque de seguro nunca lo admitiría, pero la cara que había puesto al ver entrar a Milah la había delatado.

Unas horas después le daban el alta, Milah la acompañó hasta su casa y le dijo que se quedaría hasta que se recuperase. La rubia no le dijo que no, necesitaba alguien que le limpiara la herida y que la ayudara a moverse por la casa y Milah era buena compañía. La ayudó a ducharse y se metieron en la cama para dormir.

* * *

><p>Regina había dormido mal esa noche, no era novedad, pero esa vez no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo estúpida que había sido. Se había abierto con Emma y había salido dañada innecesariamente, iba a tener que ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez. Sabía que no podía compararla con lo pocos hombres con los que había estado durante toda su vida, porque ella era diferente, quizás simplemente por ser mujer, pero alguien que le colmara los nervios y que al mismo tiempo le gustara tanto era algo de no creer. Algunos de sus compañeros anteriores, sólo los valientes, se habían animado a intentar algo más con ella, quizás invitarla a cenar o deslizar sus manos a donde no debían, pero Regina nunca había caído bajo el encanto de ninguno. Si quería estar con alguien seguramente lo buscaría fuera de su trabajo.<p>

Estaba en su oficina cuando recibió una llamada de su compañera.

-Hola Swan, ¿cómo estás?-

-Hola Regina, mejor ¿y tú? Quería saber cómo iba todo en el trabajo- Emma había tenido que insistirle a Milah para que fuera a trabajar tranquila, podía pasar unas horas a solas sin problema. Además, quería tener un momento para poder hablar con la morena a solas.

-Pues estamos trabajando duro para encontrar al que te disparó, hay algunas pistas nuevas, pero no te preocupes, debes recuperarte para volver con las energías cargadas- la morena intentaba hablar lo más formal posible sin involucrar sentimientos.

-Ya me estoy aburriendo de estar en casa, en cualquier momento me tendrás ahí de nuevo- [Espero que tengas tantas ganas como yo de verte]

-Cuando te veas capacitada de nuevo podrás volver- carraspeó un poco -¿Está curando bien la herida?-

-Sí, no te preocupes- Emma se quedó callada unos segundos intentando comprender porqué la otra mujer estaba tan fría con ella -¿Pasa algo?-

-No, todo está perfecto. Bueno, ya sabes si necesitas algo me llamas, tengo que seguir trabajando-

-Está bien, nos vemos en unos pocos días, adiós Regina-

-Adiós- la morena colgó sin más y tomó aire intentando seguir trabajando con normalidad, pero le costó mucho concentrarse. Esa llamada sólo había servido para mantener su cabeza ocupada todo el día en Emma, tenía muchas ganas de verla, pero sentía que quedaría desubicado aparecerse por su casa, más cuando la rubia tenía alguien que la cuidara. Lo que menos quería eran problemas. Podía hacerle una visita "amistosa" pero sabía que no soportaría verla con la otra, sería demasiado evidente porque no podría haberlo ocultado.

Emma se recostó en la cama después de cortar la llamada. No entendía nada las actitudes de su compañera, no sabía si simplemente era así por naturaleza o es que realmente estaba celosa de Milah.

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos días, Regina recibía llamadas de la rubia preguntando sobre el trabajo, pero realmente era una excusa para hablar con ella. Por su parte, la morena seguía mostrándose fría y distante, aunque no podía negar que tenía muchas ganas de verla y tenerla como compañera de nuevo. Había estado mentalizándose para tratarla lo más profesional posible y evitar cualquier contacto o conversación íntima.<p>

Milah había estado quedándose en casa de Emma, cuidándola y siendo muy atenta con ella, hasta que un día le sugirió formalizar lo suyo. La rubia no había podido evitar pensar en el beso que había tenido con Regina en ese momento, pero debido la actitud que la morena tenía con ella, Emma había decidido que lo mejor era decirle que sí a Milah y empezar una relación. Después de todo, era un tema que se venía planteando desde hacía un tiempo atrás. Creía que no valía la pena seguir esperando algo de alguien como Regina.

Un día, Emma se levantó y decidió que no podía soportar estar más en casa. Sabía que quedarse encerrada sin hacer nada le traía como consecuencia darle vueltas a la cabeza, pensar en cuestiones que creía haber enterrado hace tiempo y eso la ponía loca. Cualquiera que conociera a Emma Swan seguramente pensaría que toda su vida había sido feliz, ya que era una persona que siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, pero se equivocaban.

Esa misma mañana, apareció en el despacho de Regina, aun llevaba puesto un cabestrillo –Buenos días…-

La morena se sobresaltó un poco –Swan, ¿qué haces aquí? No te esperaba hasta dentro de dos semanas-

-Bueno, tampoco tengo una enfermedad terminal… ya estoy bien. Lista para que sigamos con todo esto- sonrió sentándose frente a ella.

Regina se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos, le había pillado completamente desprevenida y ahora que la tenía ahí se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos –Pero… aún no estás en condiciones-

-Eso no lo decides tú, lo decido yo. Y ya estoy en condiciones, sino no estaría aquí- hizo una pausa –Bueno, cuéntame qué tienes de nuevo…-

[Y la cabezota era yo…] La morena suspiró sin querer empezar a pelearse ya –Hay un par de casos nuevos- le dio unas carpetas –Y aún no hemos abandonado el anterior, pero volvemos a estar en un callejón sin salida. Así que mientras tanto lo mejor es ocuparnos de otras cosas-

-Deberías haber ido tras él aquel día… yo iba a estar bien de todas formas…-

-No podía dejarte ahí- mientras miraba los papeles -¿Cuál te inspira más para hoy? Aunque sigo pensando que deberías quedarte aquí haciendo sólo papeleo-

-No me dejes el trabajo más aburrido…- miró los casos –Podemos empezar por este ladrón que asesinó a dos personas en un banco y que es sospechoso de otro robo más-

-Está bien- Regina asintió sin poner pegas y se levantó cogiendo sus cosas –Vamos- caminaron hasta el parking –Hoy no puedes decirme de ir en tu coche-

-¿Por qué no? ¿En qué crees que he venido?- Emma levantó sus cejas –Pero está bien, parece que alguien no ha tenido un buen día así que no quiero empezar a contradecirte…-

La morena la miró de reojo mientras entraba –He tenido un día como otro cualquiera Swan-

-Lo sé…- se puso el cinturón e intentó sacar un tema –¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía muchos sobrinos? Pues al parecer tendré uno más-

-¿Ah sí?- puso el coche en marcha –Enhorabuena, ¿cuántos tienes ya?-

-Este es el sexto… mi hermano y su esposa parecen conejos- se rio -¿Tú no tienes ninguno aun?-

-¿Sexto? Madre mía…- negó con su cabeza –Yo no tengo ninguno, mi hermano aún no se ha casado-

-¿E hijos? Sé que no los tienes, bueno o eso creo… ¿has pensado en tener alguna vez?-

A Regina no le gustaba hablar de eso [Ya volvemos con los temas personales] –Supongo que si en un futuro- la miró de reojo -¿Y tú?- había puesto mala cara por la pregunta.

Emma notó la reacción de su compañera, realmente no parecía enfadada, más bien triste. No era su intención pero parecía que siempre metía el dedo en la llaga –Entonces seguro que los tendrás… por mi parte, ahora mismo estoy bien, no hago esos planes-

-Bueno- queriendo cambiar de tema –Vamos a concentrarnos en el caso-

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al lugar del crimen, cuando bajaron del coche Emma se acercó a ella -¿He dicho algo malo?-

Regina se colocaba el arma y negó con su cabeza –Nada… como siempre-

La rubia resopló porque había notado el tono irónico -¿Eso fue ironía? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te hago sentir mal siempre?-

-¿Te das cuenta de que has hecho tres preguntas a la vez?-

-Sí, me di cuenta, respóndelas… o al menos responde la última-

La morena estaba frente a la otra mujer y colocó las manos sobre sus caderas enfadada –Lo único que te digo es que te límites al ámbito laboral ¿te cuesta tanto?-

Emma se cruzó de brazos mirándola –No me voy a limitar ¿sabes por qué? Porque tú tampoco lo haces conmigo… creo que no te he hecho nada malo para que me trates así, ¡ya me estoy cansando Regina!-

-Ya te he dicho que si tienes problemas hables con el jefe y cambia de compañera. Creo que te afecta demasiado cómo te trato- levantó sus cejas indignada.

Emma resopló y se rio irónicamente –Claro, claro… ahora el problema es mío cuando estoy trabajando con alguien bipolar- se puso a caminar -¡Por favor!-

Regina fue tras ella -¿Bipolar? Que me comporte profesionalmente cuando debo hacerlo no significa que sea bipolar- se estaba molestando mucho [Esta idiota no tiene derecho a hablarme así]

La rubia se dio la vuelta, también estaba enfadada -¿Piensas que puedo estar el día entero con una persona sólo hablando de trabajo? Si sigues así vas a seguir cambiando de compañero, ¡hasta que se den cuenta de que tú eres realmente el problema!- la forense había levantado la voz.

Esas palabras hicieron daño a Regina porque sabía que eran ciertas, pero no era capaz de admitirlo. Se quedó mirándola fijamente hasta que agachó la cabeza –Vamos a trabajar y me olvidaré de tus impertinencias Swan- caminó pasando por su lado.

Al escuchar las palabras de Regina, Emma se adelantó enseguida poniéndose a la par de ella.

- Yo soy impertinente sólo cuando lo son conmigo- hizo una pausa mientras seguían caminando –Y no soy conocida por tener problemas con la gente. Tal vez un psicólogo te haga bien-

La morena ya no quiso contestarle más para no empeorar las cosas. Emma acababa de incorporarse al trabajo y parecía que le estaba buscando pelea a propósito. Pero al escuchar sus palabras se le vino a la cabeza la cantidad de psicólogos que había consultado, ninguno lo había ayudado. Tampoco lo mencionaría, porque creía que ese tema no era de la incumbencia de Emma.

Entraron en el banco donde había ocurrido el robo. Debían pedir las filmaciones de la cámara de seguridad. También interrogaron a algunos de los empleados. La rubia tomó algunas fotos de la escena, para que luego pudieran interpretar de qué manera había ocurrido el robo seguido de homicidio.

Emma seguía enfadada, si Regina no quería hablar, estaba dispuesta a mantenerse totalmente callada sólo para fastidiarla. Ya no sabía si quería seguir saliendo en "conjunto" con ella, quizás lo mejor sería si saliera en su propio auto.

La morena podía notar el silencio. Normalmente la rubia hablaba como un loro, pero en esta ocasión eso no sucedía. Se sentía incómodo, aunque a veces la irritaba, su voz y comentarios y chistes eran lo único que alegraban sus días. Pero podía entender su enfado, al fin y al cabo, estaba obteniendo lo que buscaba, alejarla para poder frenar sus sentimientos que día a día crecían exponencialmente.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaría la rubia puso una de las grabaciones. Las dos seguían en silencio, y para peor, Emma sólo tomaba notas. Apenas el video terminó, se levantó de su asiento para ir a la cocina y preparar un café.

Belle estaba ahí bebiendo de una taza, mirando de reojo a la rubia. Se moría de ganas por acercarse y hablarle, pero había optado por no darle atención ya que ella tampoco la estaba recibiendo.

-¿Aún queda café preparado?-

Belle la miró con una sonrisa bastante falsa. Observó la cafetera y aunque ya se había bebido un café recientemente se la volvió a llenar para no dejarle nada a la rubia.

-Parece que ya no-

Emma resopló mirándola. Reconocía esa actitud, muchas veces había experimentado ese tipo de situaciones en las que las mujeres se volvían muy resentidas en su contra.

-Hasta luego Señorita Swan-

Belle salió con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

La rubia tuvo que hacerse un té, y luego de unos cuantos minutos volvió a la oficina. Regina estaba mirando las anotaciones en su cuaderno.

-¿Has sacado algo más que esto en claro?

-No, lo que ves en mi cuaderno-

Regina le comentó acerca de la posible hipótesis que tenía, pero Emma parecía que estaba en su mundo, sólo asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando, era obvio que se lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

-Es una posición de lo más infantil la que estás tomando-

-No, para nada. Estoy trabajando a tu manera-

-Pareciera que no estuvieras trabajando-

-Estoy haciendo lo que me pediste. Si no te gusta, habla con el jefe y que te cambien de compañero-

La rubia repetía las palabras de la otra mujer poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa.

Regina rio irónicamente al escucharla -Intento comprenderte, de verdad que lo intento, a ti y a todo lo que te rodea, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo. No sé qué quieres-

-Tú no vas a comprender a nadie hasta que te comprendas a ti misma-

-No sabes nada de mi Emma, por mucho que creas que sabes no tienes ni idea-

-Sea lo que sea que te haya pasado, no tienes derecho a tratar a la gente como lo haces- la rubia se puso de pie mirándola –Mucho menos a gente como yo que trata de acercarse a ti de la mejor manera, pero tú resuelves todo tratando como mierda a cualquiera. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡No me lo merezco!-

-¿Y por qué sigues empeñada en acercarte a mí si te trato tan mal eh?-

-Porque trabajamos muchas horas juntas, casi convivimos… y aparte- se cruzó de brazos mostrando nerviosismo mientras apartaba la mirada de los ojos de Regina –Ya sabes porqué…-

La morena negó con su cabeza.

-¡No sé por qué! ¡Ya te he dicho que no te comprendo! ¡No comprendo nada!-

Emma comprendió que ella tenía problemas para expresar lo que sentía y Regina no parecía ni un poco perceptiva. No era momento de seguir con charlas. Se acercó tomándola del brazo y la metió bastante brusco al baño de la oficina. La apoyó contra la pared y se acercó tanto a su rostro que sus labios se rozaban -¿Sigues sin comprender o quieres que sea más explícita?-

Regina no podía moverse debido a que tenía el peso de Emma sobre ella, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo. La miró fijo a los ojos y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada a los labios de su compañera. La excitación se sentía en el aire, Emma estaba rompiendo todas las barreras imaginarias que Regina había intentado ponerse a sí misma. –No puedes hacerme esto Emma…-

La rubia estaba presionando su hombro herido contra Regina pero no le importaba el dolor que sentía -Sí que puedo. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no quieres que te bese. Te juro que no volveré a molestarte-


	9. Capítulo 9

**Bueno, os traemos nuevo capítulo, esperamos de verdad que lo disfrutéis y bueno... creemos que lo que va a pasar os va a querer dejarnos muchos reviews jajajaj así que nos morimos de ganas por leer vuestras opiniones. Muchas gracias por leernos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9.<strong>

Regina la miró fijamente, con un simple "no" la otra mujer se iría y sus problemas se acabarían. Sólo tenía que pronunciarlo y olvidarse de todo aquello, olvidarse del cuerpo de Emma pegado al suyo, del aroma de su compañera. Abrió la boca dispuesta a decirlo, pero no fue capaz, sólo quería volver a besarla, es lo que quería hacer desde la primera vez que sus labios habían tocado los de la rubia –No puedo-

[Lo sabía, no puedes resistirte] Emma sonrió al escuchar la respuesta y sin más preámbulo se acercó para besar su boca muy tiernamente. Pegó aún más su cuerpo al de la morena poniendo las manos en su cintura.

Regina se dejó llevar y correspondió con sus labios dejando escapar un gemido, puso su mano en la nuca de la rubia profundizando aún más el beso.

Los sonidos de placer que emitía la otra mujer le indicaron a la forense que debía seguir, estaba disfrutándolo. Subió sus manos hasta los pechos de Regina y los presionó notándolos bajo la tela de la camisa. Bajó con sus labios al cuello de la morena besándolo.

La detective echó su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo cómo un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo y su pelo se erizaba. No recordaba la última vez que se sentía tan viva, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando después de mucho tiempo dormido. Subió su mano hasta el cabello de la rubia y enredó los dedos en sus rizos.

Emma comenzó a levantar la falda de la morena rozando sus muslos con el dorso de sus manos y sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Podía notar cómo todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en ella, atrapó entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja y tiró de él.

Regina no sabía cómo actuar, sólo deseaba que aquello no parase nunca, su cuerpo estaba excitado y de su boca no dejaban de salir pequeños gemidos que lo demostraban. De repente un golpe en la puerta de su despacho hizo que ambas mujeres se quedaran inmóviles.

-Mills, ¿estás ahí?- era uno de sus compañeros de comisaría.

Ellas seguían en el baño del interior del despacho, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y empezaron a acomodarse la ropa con prisa –Espera aquí- susurró la morena. [Mierda, mierda, voy a matarlo] Si las veían salir juntas sería muy sospechoso. Tomó aire bajándose la falda y salió a recibir al hombre que le traía los resultados de unas pruebas. Podía notar sus mejillas encendidas y su clítoris mojado y palpitando de deseo. Nada más entregarle los papeles se marchó.

Emma escuchó que estaban a salvo y salió con el hombro un poco dolorido por haberlo forzado. Miró a la otra mujer –No vio nada ¿no?- tenía el pelo algo revuelto y la respiración todavía agitada.

Regina negó con la cabeza y notó cómo la forense se tocaba el hombro -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien… tengo que quitarme los puntos, quizás vaya hoy- sin saber muy bien cómo actuar con la morena, era una caja de sorpresas y podía reaccionar de cualquier manera.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos –Debería… seguir con el caso- carraspeó tomando unas carpetas y habló nerviosa queriendo evitar la mirada de la rubia –Puedes irte al hospital a quitártelos si quieres- se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio.

-Lo haré más tarde…- se acercó a ella, no iba a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente -¿Quieres que nos veamos esta noche?- estaba de pie junto a su compañera.

Regina alzó la mirada mirándola a los ojos y queriendo decir que sí –No creo que debamos-

Emma no lo pensó más y se arrodilló en el suelo poniéndose bajo el escritorio de la morena, estaba demasiado caliente con todo lo que había pasado. Abrió las piernas de Regina y la miró desde abajo -¿Pero tú quieres?- acariciando sus muslos lentamente.

-Emma…- [Dios, voy a explotar] sorprendida la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero con lo excitada que ya estaba eso hizo que lo estuviera todavía más.

La rubia sonrió mientras subía la falda de la otra mujer y seguía acariciando sus piernas. Se acercó besando la cara interna de sus muslos.

Regina pudo notar cómo se estaba mojando más y más con todo eso, su respiración se había vuelto a agitar y no podía apartar la mirada –No podemos hacer esto aquí…- dijo en un susurro.

La forense la miró mordiendo su labio inferior y siendo consciente de lo sexy que resultaba –Nadie nos ve… puedo hacerlo rápido… mira cómo estás…- pasó sus dedos sobre el tanga de la otra mujer haciendo notable lo empapada que estaba.

La morena casi salta de su silla al sentir el roce, no podía decir que no, no en su estado. Asintió –Está bien- abrió más sus piernas para darle mejor acceso.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír, deslizó el tanga por las piernas de Regina y llevó las manos a su culo para acercarla más al borde de la silla. Pasó su lengua lentamente por toda su humedad.

Regina emitió un gemido sin poder evitarlo –Dios…- notaba cómo las piernas le temblaban y mientras con una mano se sujetaba cogiendo el escritorio con la otra pegaba la cabeza de la rubia contra su entrepierna.

-Shhhh Mills…- lo que menos quería era que fueran pilladas y tener que parar lo que hacía tanto tiempo deseaba hacer. Volvió a acercarse con su lengua y la pasó varias veces de arriba abajo, sólo probándola. Puso las manos en sus rodillas y abrió lo máximo posible sus piernas para llegar mejor a su clítoris y succionarlo.

La morena tenía que contenerse mucho para no gritar de placer, no recordaba la última vez que sentía algo así. Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero quería ver cómo Emma comía de ella, eso la excitaba todavía más.

La forense sujetó el clítoris de la otra mujer entre sus dientes, haciendo una ligera presión, sabía perfectamente qué hacer para volverla loca. Tenía experiencia y estaba casi segura que Regina nunca tendría un sexo oral tan bueno como aquel. Estaba decidida a hacerla disfrutar como nunca. Notaba los espasmos que estaba teniendo que le señalaban que no quedaba mucho para que llegara al orgasmo pero Emma quería alargar más ese momento. Dejó desatendido su clítoris y bajo probando sus jugos moviendo su lengua de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha. Iba rápido y luego lento y cuando volvía a sentir que estaba a punto de llegar se paró en seco. Un tirón de pelo y una mirada de reproche por parte de la morena le hizo saber que estaba consiguiendo lo que deseaba.

-Sigue…- logró apenas pronunciar Regina.

La rubia no quiso torturarla, notaba cómo sus piernas temblaban y no aguantaría mucho más. Volvió a acercar su boca y succionó su clítoris moviendo su lengua muy rápido, dándole golpecitos con ella y sin poder evitarlo sintió el orgasmo de la morena en su boca. No dejó de mover su lengua hasta que terminó. Había empapado toda su boca. Se separó un poco sonriendo y le ayudó subiendo su tanga. La miro mientras respiraba muy agitada.

Regina sonrió sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar, se agachó un poco y alcanzó los labios de la rubia con los suyos dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento.

Emma correspondió al beso –Espero que tengas un buen día después de esto…- no podía dejar de sonreír, se levantó y justo Belle entró en el despacho viendo cómo la rubia salía de debajo del escritorio. Abrió sus ojos sin comprender y se dio la vuelta marchándose rápido.

-Mierda- dijo Regina empezando a ser consciente de lo que había pasado –Dios… voy a tener que hablar con ella. Si Gold se enterara de esto…-

-No va a decir nada… no le conviene, sólo es una secretaria, podría perder su empleo. Además sólo me ha visto levantarme del suelo-

La morena apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y tapó su rostro con las manos. Intentaba convencerse de lo que decía Emma –Esto es una locura-

-No es una locura... ¡No exageres! No va a decir nada, pero si quieres hablar con ella hazlo-

Regina suspiró –Voy a ir a tomar el aire- se levantó tomando sus cosas. Necesitaba salir de ahí para pensar con claridad.

-Está bien… estaré aquí- se sentó en su silla. [Ya volvemos a la actitud fría de siempre]

La morena salió de la comisaría y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores para despejar su mente. Lo que acababa de pasar había sido surrealista y no se lo podía creer. No sabía cómo reaccionar, eran compañeras de trabajo, además se suponía que Emma tenía pareja, y lo peor de todo… ¡era una mujer! [¿Qué estás haciendo Regina? En serio estás perdiendo el juicio] Todo aquello descolocaba completamente sus esquemas. No creía que fuera posible mantener una relación sólo basada en sexo con Emma, no lo sentía de esa forma. Cuando se dio cuenta había anochecido, así que decidió volver directamente a su casa.

La rubia se quedó haciendo algo de papeleo mientras esperaba a Regina, aunque nunca volvió.

Ya era tarde y le dolía mucho el hombro, decidió que lo mejor era irse a casa, pero cuando salió se dio cuenta que el auto de Regina no estaba ahí, seguramente se habría ido hace rato. Resopló sintiéndose como tonta y regresó a su casa [Espero no haberla traumado]

Apenas llegó, decidió escribirle, para salir de dudas, quizás Regina estaba confundida con lo que había pasado y ella no tenía ningún problema en darle espacio.

_¿Estás bien?_

Cuando Regina lo recibió se quedó mirando la pantalla de su móvil sin saber qué hacer. Emma estaba con otra y la estaba engañando con ella [Lo que me falta, tener que ser la segunda de alguien]. Redactó la respuesta y la leyó varias veces antes de enviarla.

_-Eres realmente estupenda Emma, pero yo tengo un problema más grande que eso, no mereces cargar con ello._

_-Todos tenemos problemas Regina, tal vez si me contaras el tuyo yo podría decidir si puedo o no cargar con eso._

_-No es algo que me guste contar. Ya sabes que me cuesta abrirme, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo._

_-No hay apuro... conmigo tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para contármelo ._

Los mensajes de Emma le sacaron una sonrisa a la morena. Estaba muy asustada por los nuevos sentimientos que se estaban despertando en ella porque después de todo, la rubia siempre estaba con muchas mujeres, simplemente si le gustaba una iba a por ella y eso la preocupaba, no quería sufrir con algo que podía evitar. Pero por otro lado, sabía que estaba cayendo bajo sus encantos, y recordó cuando Emma le dijo en su primer día de trabajo que si quería algo iba a por ello.

Cuando Emma se disponía a dormir, su móvil sonó. Era Milah, estaba muy mal, su madre había tenido un accidente de auto y la necesitaba con ella en ese mismo momento. La rubia se levantó enseguida y fue al hospital para hacerle compañía.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Regina llegó como siempre muy temprano y puntual pero la rubia no aparecía. Lo hizo pasadas las 10 de la mañana, con un café en la mano y unas ojeras bastante notorias. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, se quedó con Milah y su madre en el hospital.<p>

-¿Todo bien Swan?-

-Sí… es que no dormí. La madre de Milah tuvo un accidente y tuve que quedarme en el hospital- hizo una pausa –No tiene ni padre ni hermanos-

La morena se quedó parada por un momento y aclaró su garganta.

-¿Y está bien?-

-Es muy mayor y se golpeó bastante la cabeza. Así que no… no está bien-

La forense se tomó la cabeza, aún no tenía bien claro que quería hacer con su vida amorosa pero esto se la estaba complicando aún más porque la mantendría atada a Milah hasta que lo de su madre se solucionara. Si no hubiera pasado nada con Regina, ella no tendría preocupaciones, sólo haría lo que cualquiera, permanecer con su pareja en los momentos difíciles.

Regina se lo pensó un momento, pero al notar que su compañera no se encontraba nada bien, apoyo levemente la mano sobre la de ella.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres tomarte el día?-

La rubia negó con la cabeza y presionó la mano de Regina, se sentía nerviosa por la situación.

-Necesito que esa mujer se ponga bien… sólo eso-

Sonrió un poco al ver sus manos juntas. Por su cabeza pasaba que no iba a poder dejar a Milah si la madre moría porque se quedaría sola.

-Deberías tomarte el día libre de verdad-

-Es que… no quiero volver. Lo haré en la noche-

-Vale, como quieras. Tenemos que salir a ver unas pruebas, ¿estás dispuesta?-

Emma se levantó de su asiento sacando de su bolso las llaves del auto.

-Sí claro, seguro me despejo un poco con eso-

La morena la observó haciendo rodar sus ojos y comprendió que ese no era momento para peleas.

-Está bien… sólo por hoy-

Las dos mujeres caminaron hacia afuera y subieron al auto de la rubia.

-¿Sólo por hoy? Un día cada una, aunque estuviste haciendo mucha trampa últimamente-

Regina no podía entender cómo, pero Emma a pesar de estar cansada, triste o como fuera, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y estaba dispuesta a hacer bromas. Quizás eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, se tomaba la vida de otra manera y todo el tiempo buscaba el lado positivo de las cosas… aunque no lo tuvieran.

-Sí, mi General…-

La rubia bostezó abriendo mucho su boca. Regina iba a decirle que se la tapara pero en vez de eso, sonrió porque sabía que se lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

-¿De verdad no quieres ir a casa a dormir? No me sirves de mucho si vas cayéndote por las esquinas-

-Siempre tan amable… ya te dije que estoy bien. Un rato más tendrás que soportarme-

-Es que no me fío, te gusta hacerte demasiado la fuerte. Mira con lo del hombro- la señaló –Estoy segura que aún no te has sacado los puntos-

-A ti también te gusta hacerte la fuerte, pero con otras cosas- la miró de costado- Y mi hombro está perfecto-

-Bueno… entonces quizás hoy puedas recibir una bala en el otro hombro… tan valiente que eres- Regina estaba bromeando, pero le costaba mucho que se notara.

-Claro- la rubia le guiñó un ojo -Siempre voy a estar ahí para protegerte-

Regina escuchó esas palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír. Bajó la mirada.

-¿En serio existe alguien así?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¿No me ves? ¿O acaso parezco un holograma?-

Ambas comenzaron a reír con la conversación que estaban teniendo. Aunque algo de cierta tendría, Emma volvería a poner en peligro su vida por Regina, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho.

-Es justo ahí….-

La rubia estacionó el auto y antes de que bajaran se quedó mirando a su compañera, como esperando algo. Regina la miró y se quedaron unos segundos sin decir nada.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Lo estoy-

Emma la tomó del rostro y se acercó para besarla. Recorrió esos dulces labios que había ansiado besar toda la mañana hasta que Regina la separó.

-Emma….-

La rubia sonrió haciéndose la inocente,

-Ya sé que estamos trabajando… sólo fue un beso-

Y así se bajaron del auto. La casa que tenían que allanar estaba cerrada y no había nadie. Regina derribó la puerta de una patada, provocando que la rubia estallara en risa y no dejara de hacer bromas acerca de eso. Se dividieron las habitaciones, debían recoger evidencia. Milagrosamente esa vez, Regina no hizo una segunda revisión a lo que la rubia le había tocado, había decidido confiar en ella, además la última vez sólo lo había hecho para fastidiarla.

La morena no podía dejar de mirar a Emma, quería acercarse a besarla o tocarla, era de no creer que algo que no fuera trabajo estuviera captando la atención de Regina Mills.

Pudieron conseguir una camisa de hombre manchada con sangre y algunas fotografías que no parecían ser muy relevantes pero lo mejor era llevar todo.

-¿Le parece que nos falta revisar algo más Mills?-

-Creo que ya está todo…- sonrió un poco mientras una idea pasaba por su cabeza –Nos merecemos un… descanso ¿no?-

-Mmm…- la rubia tomó la mano de su compañera y sonrió pícara -¿Qué propones?-

-No lo sé… podríamos ir a comer algo o a ¿casa a descansar?-

-¿Me estás invitando a dormir una siesta a tu casa?- [¿Me han cambiado de compañera o qué?]

Las mejillas de Regina se pusieron coloradas y comenzó a hablar como una niña tímida.

-Si quieres venir sí…-

El departamento de la morena no estaba lejos de la casa que habían revisado. Unos minutos después llegaron. Apenas entraron la rubia comenzó a revisar los cuartos con un descaro que era normal en ella hasta que dio con el de Regina. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedarse sólo en camiseta y bragas.

-¿Duermes siesta desnuda?-

-A mí me gusta estar cómoda cuando duermo-

Regina se recostó a su lado. No sabía bien qué hacer, se sentía tonta al estar con una mujer en la cama, como si fuese todo diferente a un hombre, y no en el sentido sexual. No sabía si a Emma le gustaba que la abrazaran, si debían dormir pegadas o qué. Pero la rubia fue más rápida, se puso de espaldas y giró un poco su cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Me abrazas?-

-Claro…-

Regina sentía que se derretía cada vez que Emma la trataba así. [¿Por qué me puede tanto Dios?].

En ese mismo momento, la rubia se quedó parada. Sobre la mesa de luz de Regina había un cuadro. Lo tomó entre sus manos y se volvió a poner boca arriba muy intrigada.

-Regina… ¿Quién es?-


	10. Capítulo 10

**Gracias por los comentarios y follows. Para aquellos que preguntaron sobre el fic desaparecido os queremos informar de que hemos tenido que retirarlo, pero si queréis seguirnos nos podéis encontrar en un grupo de facebook llamado "Swan Queen (español)" y ahí os daremos la solución ;) Hemos podido avisar a todos los que tenéis cuenta y nos seguís pero a los guest ha sido imposible. Sin más preámbulo os dejamos el siguiente cap de esta historia. Disfrutad :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Regina se quedó mirando la foto que la otra mujer sujetaba, sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho y agachó la cabeza –Es Henry, mi hijo- el simple acto de pronunciar su nombre era como si mil cuchillos le atravesaran el alma. A pesar de que cada noche antes de irse a dormir observaba por un largo rato esa foto, era difícil hablar del tema con alguien más. Eran contadas las personas que sabían lo que había sucedido.

Emma se sorprendió al escuchar aquello –Es muy lindo, pero pensaba que no tenías hijos…- se dio cuenta de la cara que había puesto la otra mujer y volvió a dejar la foto en su lugar. Se acercó a ella acariciando su rostro, estaba segura de que Regina le daría la respuesta que le daba miedo escuchar -¿Dónde está él?- intentando ir con cautela.

-Ya no está…- hizo una pausa mirándola –No me gusta hablar de ello- [Por favor, no me hagas revivir eso]

El corazón de la rubia se paró por unos instantes al escuchar tal confesión –Lo siento… no quería que te pusieras así- tomó su mano –Ven aquí…- la acercó a su cuerpo abrazándola y comprendiendo por primera vez muchas cosas. Se dio cuenta que a fin de cuentas, la morena era una mujer muy fuerte que había podido seguir con su vida, a pesar de su forma de ser, había podido continuar. [Dios, no puedo imaginar el dolor que se debe sentir cuando pierdes un hijo]

Regina se acercó a ella hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Emma sintiéndose protegida así.

La rubia acarició su espalda suavemente y besó su frente –Ahora creo que lo entiendo todo, o casi todo… pero las personas que te quieren, aunque ya no estén, quieren que seas feliz… así que debes seguir con tu vida-

La morena se quedó pensando en que Emma no sabía ni de lejos toda la historia de su vida. Pero no estaba preparada para hablar de eso, se separó un poco mirándola. Era demasiado y no podía contarle eso a alguien con quien no tenía nada estable –Eres muy dulce… pero la cuestión es que llevo demasiado tiempo siendo como soy, no sé si sería capaz de cambiar-

-¿Cómo que no? Hace una semana no me hubieras dejado ni tocar tu cama- rio levemente –Y mira dónde estoy ahora…-

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Emma tenía un don para eso.

-Tú lo ves todo muy fácil ¿no?-

-No lo veo fácil… ufff fuiste un poco difícil. Pero no lo veo imposible- se acercó besándola suavemente. [Tú no sabes que nada es imposible para Emma Swan]

La morena puso su mano en el cuello de la otra mujer correspondiendo al beso mientras sus labios disfrutaban de esas caricias.

-No sabes cómo me gusta tener dominadas a las rebeldes como tú- dijo Emma entre besos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me tienes mínimamente domada, Swan?- levantó una ceja.

-Ayer en la oficina lo parecía… o ¿me vas a decir que se te borró de la cabeza?- la rubia sonreía rememorándolo. [Es imposible olvidar ese orgasmo que te di]

Regina negó con su cabeza sintiendo un poco de vergüenza –Es difícil de olvidar, no deberías ir haciendo esas cosas en el trabajo…-

-Me gusta hacer esas cosas… bueno, yo vine a dormir un poco, si me disculpa Mills…- volvió a acomodarse de lado y se acercó al pecho de la otra mujer

-Duerme un rato… quizás hasta consiga dormir también- la pegó contra su cuerpo y vio cómo cerraba los ojos. Se quedó un largo rato mirándola mientras dormía. No podía evitar sonreír al verse en esa situación con la rubia, pero los miles de inconvenientes que tenían se le pasaron por la cabeza estropeándole el momento. Suspiró intentando no pensar en aquello, ya se preocuparían más tarde. Acarició el brazo de Emma, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba aquello desde que se lo dijo en el hotel, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Apenas un rato después el teléfono de la forense empezó a sonar despertándolas. Emma se incorporó emitiendo un ruido a modo de queja y alargó la mano cogiéndolo. Era Milah preguntando dónde estaba.

-Estoy trabajando, pero ahora voy, hasta ahora- suspiró colgando.

Regina la miró medio dormida viendo la cara de la otra mujer –Tienes que irte ¿no?-

-Sí, lo siento… tenía ganas de quedarme contigo- se levantó vistiéndose.

-No importa- miró hacia el techo todavía tumbada en la cama. [No sé si voy a poder soportar esto]

Emma terminó de arreglarse y se acercó a la cama sentándose en el borde –Llámame para cualquier cosa, ¿vale?- se agachó besándola.

La morena asintió.

–Que vaya bien-

Vio cómo salía del cuarto y se quedó ahí un rato más pensativa. Luego decidió que no era de las que se quedaban lamentándose en la cama y decidió volver al trabajo para mantener la mente ocupada. Además, no quería que empezaran a sospechar algo por la repentina desaparición de ambas. Pasó la tarde haciendo papeleo, intentando avanzar en cualquiera de los casos, pero no podía concentrarse, estaba pensando en lo que pasaría si la situación con Milah no cambiaba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta había anochecido, guardó sus cosas y volví a casa.

Mientras tanto, Emma había estado en la sala de espera junto a Milah esperando a que los médicos operasen a su madre de urgencia. La señora estaba muy débil, tuvo un paro en quirófano y no pudieron revivirla. Milah estaba destrozada y la rubia no podía despegarse de ella. Casi había amanecido cuando consiguió llevarla a casa y acostarla en la cama. Emma se tumbó a su lado y escribió a la morena.

_-Murió la madre de Milah… hoy no podré ir a trabajar-_

Regina leyó el mensaje justo antes de coger el coche y se quedó unos instantes sin poder reaccionar. Su cerebro intentaba asimilar que aquello cambiaba mucho las cosas. Tomó aire y respondió.

_-No hay problema, si necesitas algo aquí estoy-_

_-Gracias… me muero de ganas de verte- _

A pesar de las circunstancias, la detective no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Dedicó el día a ir a varios lugares para investigar, echaba de menos la compañía de Emma, por mucho que dijera que era molesta le encantaba trabajar con ella. [Parece mentira que extrañe sus miles de preguntas tontas]

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, y después de un horrible entierro, la rubia decidió que tenía que volver a trabajar. Milah estaba muy mal y ella odiaba verla así, pero se había tomado un calmante para poder dormir y le había dicho a Emma que fuera a trabajar sin problemas, que lo comprendía. Le prometió que volvería pronto y un rato después llegó a la oficina.<p>

-Ey- Regina la miró fijamente al verla llegar -¿Qué tal?-

Emma le sonrió un poco y se sentó frente a ella –No muy bien… está todo un poco complicado, pero necesitaba salir de mi casa ¿y tú?-

-No tenías que venir si no podías, sabes que me las puedo arreglar sola-

-No puedes hacerlo sin mí, admítelo- tratando de bromear un poco.

-Cierto, necesito alguien que tome las fotos, no soy buena fotógrafa- siguiendo la broma con una media sonrisa.

-Claro, claro…- se quedaron en silencio y la miró fijamente a los ojos –¿Me extrañaste ayer?-

Regina suspiró agachando un poco la cabeza y luego volvió a mirarla –Mucho…- [Demasiado]

Emma alargó el brazo tomando la mano de la otra mujer por encima del escritorio –Yo también te extrañé-

La morena sonrió tristemente –Pero… lo que ha pasado cambia todo, ¿verdad?-

La cara de la rubia cambió –Sí… Milah se quedará un tiempo en mi casa. No puedo terminar con ella ahora, aunque realmente quiero hacerlo porque quiero estar contigo-

Regina apartó un poco su mano al escuchar esas duras palabras

–Ya… no tienes que darme explicaciones-

-Regina… realmente quiero estar contigo… pero necesito que me entiendas. Necesito un tiempo para dejarla- [No lo hagas más duro por favor]

-¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que dejé de creer en las promesas de la gente- dijo la detective pensando que a Emma le gustaba coleccionar amantes. Y no era para menos, la había visto dejar a Belle, había estado con Milah al mismo tiempo que con ella… realmente no sabía si podía confiar.

-Yo cumplo lo que prometo… y me has gustado desde que entré a trabajar aquí. Comencé algo con Milah porque creía que nunca querrías algo conmigo-

-Yo no sé si puedo darte lo que buscas y tú no sabes si puedes dármelo a mí, así que no hagas nada para fastidiar lo que tienes con Milah- [Al fin y al cabo nunca voy a poder ser feliz, lo acepté hace tiempo]

-Pero ella no es tú, tú me gustas mucho más, y créeme que sería más fácil si Milah me gustara más, porque no complicaría nada, no comprometería nuestro trabajo. Pero la que me gusta eres tú- la rubia hablaba sincera intentando hacerle comprender lo que sentía.

-Esto está destinado al fracaso Emma y lo sabes, sólo te atraigo porque es algo difícil, casi prohibido-

-No es así… pero dime, ¿qué es lo que buscas tú en mí?-

-No lo sé- Regina suspiró –No sé qué espero de esto-

-Entonces no puedes reclamarme nada, si no fuera por Milah yo sí tendría muy claro lo que querría contigo…- Emma habló clara y contundente.

-Somos compañeras de trabajo, ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres, no tiene sentido todo esto- la morena intentaba convencerse a sí misma.

-¿Ahora estás diciendo que no te gusto?- [No puedes volver a esta actitud idiota Regina…]

-No estoy diciendo eso…- suspiró sin saber muy bien qué decir –Creo que lo mejor es que haya pasado esto y que no estemos juntas-

-¿Por qué dices eso? Ha muerto su madre, no puedo dejarla para irme con otra. ¡Sino lo hubiera hecho!- [¿Te cuesta tanto entenderlo?]

-Ya sí…- Regina seguía pensando que hablaba por hablar y dudaba que alguien quisiera estar con alguien tan amargada como ella, sin mencionar todos sus problemas para relacionarse –No quiero hablar más del tema, ni me gustaría que lo volvieras a sacar-

-Está bien, como quieras Regina- la rubia suspiró, ya no sabía que decirle para hacerla entrar en razón.

Regina agachó su cabeza sintiéndose mal por la charla que habían tenido. Por un lado le dolía estar enamorándose de alguien con Emma, creía que luego de tanto ya no merecía sufrir

-Centrémonos en el caso, tú tienes tarea atrasada en la morgue por si no lo recuerdas-

-¿No tenemos que ir a ningún sitio?-

-No… hay que hacer papeleo. Así que lo mejor será que te vayas y yo me ocupo de esto-

-Bueno…-

Así fue. Regina se quedó en la oficina, haciendo papeleo e intentando sacar algo en claro del caso que estaban investigando. No dejaba de amargarse por haber terminado una relación que ni siquiera existía. Parecía mentira que hacía nada habían estado juntas en su cama hablando del tema más importante de su vida.

Emma por su parte, se había pasado el resto del día en la morgue, tenía que extraer muchas muestras de varios cuerpos. Odiaba trabajar sola, ni siquiera su ayudante estaba ahí. El sólo hecho de pensar en volver a casa y no poder estar con la persona que realmente deseaba le hacía sentir un agujero en el estómago, porque Milah era la mujer perfecta a simple vista, pero no era la que ella quería.

Regina regresó a su casa y se tiró en el sillón tomándose la cabeza. No quería llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, lo que le estaba pasando era insignificante con respecto a su pasado. No podía negarse a sí misma que se sentía muy sola, a pesar de que el día anterior también lo estaba, por lo menos había sentido como que tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por ella y que no le importaba como era en verdad. Todos esos años en los que había estado tratando de converse de que el trabajo era suficiente para llenar sus días se estaban desmoronando por culpa de Emma, por necesitarla a ella.

Algo en ella la hizo levantarse y salir de su casa. Tenía que despejarse de alguna manera, ya que ese día era -por así decirlo-, más soltera que el anterior.

Condujo hacia un bar que frecuentaba cada vez que sentía que su vida no podía ser más deprimente y aburrida, y ahí lo vio. Robin estaba en la barra, como cada miércoles luego de un largo día de trabajo. Se habían acostado unas cuántas veces, él siempre quería más, pero Regina lo echaba antes de que amaneciera, no le interesaba para nada más que sexo casual.

Esa noche lo invitó a su casa como solía hacer, y en vez de echarlo a la hora de siempre, le dijo que podía quedarse a dormir. Al día siguiente cuando abrió sus ojos se asustó al verlo a su lado, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a despertar con alguien en su propia casa.

Desayunaron juntos, y cuando cada uno se estaba por ir a sus respectivos trabajos, el hombre se ofreció para ir a buscarla en la noche a la comisaría. La morena dudó por unos segundos en su respuesta, por supuesto que lo primero que pasó por su cabeza era decirle que no pero… eso quizás serviría para que Emma la viera con él y así ambas pudieran avanzar en cuanto a sus vidas amorosas se refería; y por supuesto, también podrían concentrarse más en el ámbito laboral. Así que en eso quedaron, en verse al final del día.

Emma invirtió gran cantidad de su tiempo en ayudar a su actual novia a superar el tema de su madre. Era muy difícil, pero parecía que de a poco Milah podía comprender que su madre ya era una persona grande y que lo que había pasado podía sucederle en cualquier momento de una forma u otra. La rubia la alegraba con sus charlas y chistes, era la mejor compañía que Milah podía pedir en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>Emma llegó apenas unos minutos después que Regina a la oficina. Las dos estaban muy serias, pues después de lo que había pasado el día anterior ninguna tenía idea de cómo debía tratar a la otra.<p>

-Buenos días… ¿algo nuevo?-

-Sí, vamos a tener que hablar con dos testigos- la morena se levantó de su asiento. Su tono era firme y serio –Vamos-

En teoría Regina debería estar animada esa mañana porque había dormido con alguien, pero eso no le había servido más que para probar que con la única persona que podía relajarse y pasar la noche en paz –aún sin sexo- era con Emma. Le molestaba que así fuera. Robin era un hombre apuesto, bueno y trabajador, del tipo con el que cualquier mujer querría estar. Pero para ella simplemente era uno más, y muchas veces hasta la irritaba con su extremo positivismo, cosa que tampoco le sucedía con la rubia.

Ambas se subieron al auto de la morena, pero aún Emma no estaba segura de adónde iban.

-¿No se suponía que ya habías interrogado a estos testigos?-

-No, no querían hablar por miedo, pero se ve que ahora se sienten culpables o qué sé yo-

-Okey… intenta no presionarlos demasiado. Lo mejor es que intentemos que hablen por las buenas-

Regina no quitaba la vista del frente, traía sus gafas oscuras, estaba luchando por no dirigirle siquiera la mirada a su compañera.

-Sé hacer mi trabajo Swan-

-Lo sé,- intentó sonar pacífica –pero ya sabes que a veces eres un poco… bueno, ¡ya sabes! A veces intimidas a la gente-

-En serio… ¿vas a seguir metiéndote conmigo?-

-No me estoy metiendo contigo… no sé si recuerdas a la chica que me pediste que interrogara yo por tus actitudes…-

Ya estaban llegando al lugar.

-Estas personas no han sido violadas, es distinto-

Aunque a Emma le encantara pasar tiempo con Regina, en ese momento las cosas estaban demasiado tensas, por lo que creyó que lo mejor sería que respiraran diferente aire.

-Está bien… ¿interrogamos a uno cada una para ganar tiempo?-

-Sí, mejor-

Regina también prefería que se separaran, pero en cuánto estaba interrogando a su testigo recordó que la rubia estaba desarmada [¡Maldita Swan

!]. Recordó el día en el que recibió a que balazo por ella y se dio cuenta de que podía dejar que se arriesgara, además de que se sentiría terrible si algo le pasara por dejarla sola.

Apenas terminó fue a buscarla con su auto, comenzó a llamarla a su teléfono pero no atendía. Por lógica, ya debería haber terminado, ella misma había tenido tiempo de interrogar e ir a buscarla por lo que era raro. Comenzó a desesperarse, no dejaba de tocar su bocina, y en cuanto estuvo por bajar del coche para ir a buscarla, vio salir a una Emma muy relajada con sus manos en los bolsillos, totalmente despreocupada.

Regina apoyó su mano en su pecho, no quería que la rubia se diera cuenta de que había estado preocupada, era una estupidez y ella se estaba amargando más de la cuenta.

-¿Y bien?-

Emma se subió al auto.

-Bueno, me dijo un par de lugares dónde podía estar su primo… hoy no nos daría tiempo para ir a todos. A no ser que quieras que volvamos a separarnos para ir…-

Regina se cruzó de brazos, ni loca la volvería a dejar sola y menos para buscar a un delincuente.

-Podría ser peligroso, tú no tienes arma aún, deberías sacarte la licencia ya-

-No deberías preocuparte por eso… es mi problema después de todo-

-Si te matan por dejarte sola sería mi problema, ¿no crees?-

Emma tomó aire y luego miró a Regina, de ninguna manera quería seguir dependiendo de su compañera. Estaba mal mezclar la vida personal con la laboral, pero la rubia no podía evitarlo. Que Regina hubiera terminado con lo que tenían la lastimaba demasiado.

-Tú no tienes que hacerte cargo de mi... ¿quieres que firmemos alguna cláusula en donde diga eso? No tengo problema en hacerlo, tú no tienes responsabilidad sobre mí, y sinceramente, tampoco quiero que la tengas-

Regina la miró de costado quitándose sus gafas, esas palabras la habían herido. Pensaba hacerse la desentendida, cuando sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Tienes algún problema Swan? Estás como… alterada-

-No, estoy bien- Sólo quiero que entiendas que puedo hacerlo sola-

-El jefe no va a dejarte ir a ver lugares sospechosos sola y sin arma, así que iremos mañana. Además hoy tengo que salir antes del trabajo-

-Bueno, como quieras-

Regina condujo hasta la comisaría, ni una palabra salió de sus bocas. La morena extrañaba a la Emma divertida con la que trabajaba antes, pero tenía que entender que estaba enfadada, y quizás cuando se le pasara y pudieran ser simplemente compañeras, volvería a ser la de antes.

Cuando llegaron, Robin estaba en la puerta. Saludó a Regina desde lo lejos con la mano y ambas se acercaron. La cara de Emma no era nada feliz, no entendía qué quería ese desconocido que las saludaba. La morena se acercó más al hombre.

-Ey… no te esperaba hasta más tarde…-

Sin que ella pudiera detenerlo, Robin se acercó a besarla.

-Espera que vaya adentro por mis cosas y vengo-

Todo había pasado justo en frente de la cara de Emma. Se había quedado en shock, hasta que cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, entró a la comisaría dando un portazo, haciendo que Regina se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y de que Robin, se quedara confundido con la situación.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Bueno, la historia continúa, muchas gracias por el apoyo, nos encanta leer lo que opináis, así que seguid comentando y nada, disfrutad del capi :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

Apenas Emma ingresó en la comisaría se sentó en el escritorio de Regina, respiraba fuerte intentando calmarse [¡Lo hizo a propósito! ¡Quiere lastimarme!]. Le molestaba demasiado que justo cuando ellas se habían planteado dejar de estar juntas la morena apareciera con un hombre. Ella no estaba en la mejor posición para cuestionarla ni hacerle reclamos, pero al menos siempre había sido sincera acerca de sus sentimientos, aunque a veces le parecía que Regina no le creía.

Quería esperar un rato a que se fueran para no tener que volver a verlos.

Regina había despertado una ira que hacía mucho tiempo no salía a flote en la vida de Emma. La rubia no quería sufrir, estaba cansada de que eso pasara, y aunque sabía que las posibilidades de que Regina conociese a alguien más eran altas, pensaba que eso sería dentro de más tiempo.

Presionó con fuerza el escritorio, le venían imágenes de su pasado cada vez que estaba destrozada por algo y no quería que nada de eso volviera a pasar. Si bien las circunstancias no eran las mismas, era doloroso.

Regina entro a la comisaría, los celos de su compañera eran más que evidentes y creía que tenía que hacer algo para calmarla, aunque en el fondo pensaba que lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, así se olvidarían más rápido de la breve relación que habían tenido.

-¿Se puede saber que maneras son esas?-

-¿Qué problema tienes con lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?- Emma estaba cruzada de brazos, el enfado que sentía se podía percibir fácilmente en su mirada –Anda, apúrate que tu noviecito parecía bastante ansioso-

La morena se paró en frente de Emma dirigiéndole una fría mirada, claramente actuada, pues cada día le costaba más tratarla como al resto.

-No es mi novio. Aunque no tengo que darte explicaciones, ¿o sí?-

-No, no tienes que hacerlo. Diviértete Regina-

No le dio tiempo a que replicara su comentario porque Emma tomó su mochila y salió casi corriendo del lugar, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada amenzante al hombre que aguardaba afuera por la morena. Estaba herida y enamorada, algo que no salía pasarle seguido. La regla de que todas se enamoren de ella y estén a sus pies parecía que ahora estaba fallando, aunque ella juraba que Regina tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia ella.

Cuando Regina se quedó sola en su oficina, se tomó un momento para asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Emma estaba con una mujer a la que no iba a dejar mientras ella estaba intentando rearmar su vida con una persona que jamás le había movido un pelo. Sentía que ambas eran dos idiotas, aunque durante el tiempo que había trabajado con Emma había aprendido varias cosas sobre ella, muchas veces sentía que realmente la rubia quería estar con ella, pero otras veces caía en la cuenta de que su compañera tenía actitudes de adolescente caprichosa, que quería algo y no paraba hasta conseguirlo, pero que luego lo dejaba tirado cuando perdía el interés.

Tomó sus cosas y volvió hacia la entrada con Robin. Fueron juntos a un restaurante muy caro, el hombre era un empresario muy exitoso y podía darse toda clase de lujos cuando quisiese. Una vez que estuvieron allí, a él se le ocurrió preguntar por la extraña situación de la comisaría.

-¿Había algún problema con la rubia en tu trabajo? Parecía enfadada-

Regina sonrió mientras intentaba ganar tiempo para inventar qué decirle.

-Bueno, tuvimos un mal día en el trabajo, pero ya luego se le pasa-

-Cuando se fue me miró muy mal… como si yo fuera el problema-

La morena levantó sus cejas, no quería que el hombre pensara que había algo más entre ellas.

-Cuando se enfada con alguien trata mal a todos los demás- Regina rió. Era curioso, estaba reflejando en Emma lo que ella realmente hacía, enojarse con todo el mundo por cualquier cosa.

La velada estuvo tranquila. Robin era muy agradable y caballero, pero aunque lo intentaba mucho, no era ni la mitad de divertido que Emma. Era un hombre muy atractivo, pero no tenían una buena conexión, y era algo que ambos podían notar. Cuando se estaban por ir quiso invitar a Regina a su casa, pero ésta se negó, ya había sido demasiado por ese día y no podía evitar sentir una sensación fea en el estómago por lo que le había hecho a Emma en la cara.

* * *

><p>Emma volvió a su casa con ganas de estar sola, la invadía una mezcla de furia y celos con la que luchaba por controlar. No quería que nadie la molestara, pero Milah estaba ahí e iba a tener que comportarse para no levantar sospechas ni para darle explicaciones.<p>

-La cena está lista…- Milah pudo notar la cara que traía su novia, eso la preocupó –¿Emma pasa algo?-

-No Milah, sólo tengo un mal día y no quiero hablar de eso- sentía que si entablaban una conversación iba a terminar por escupirle toda la verdad en la cara, pero Emma era demasiado egoísta y orgullosa como para quedarse sin Milah y sin Regina.

-Está bien, pero Emma… no me asustes-

-No pasa nada, no es lo que tú piensas-

-Traeré la cena-

Cenaron en silencio. El ambiente era demasiado incómodo como para intentar entablar una conversación, el humor de Emma era pésimo y Milah intentaba darle espacio para que se le pasara. La conocía demasiado, si era una simple idiotez del trabajo sólo había que esperar al día siguiente.

-Emma… nena… tengo que entrar al hospital en tres horas, ¿por qué no tomas un poco de leche para poder dormir?-

Emma se había pasado gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama. Hasta que al escuchar a Milah se levantó resoplando y se tiró en el sillón de la sala, ni ella misma se podía tolerar. No quería tratarla así, se sentía atrapada con ella, pero era eso o volver a estar sola y eso implicaría que Regina tendría a alguien y ella no.

* * *

><p>Cuando Regina llegó al día siguiente a la oficina, Emma ya estaba ahí, había pasado mala noche así que tenía cara de sueño.<p>

-Buenos días Mills…- pronunció bastante seca la rubia al verla entrar mientras daba un sorbo de una bebida energizante.

-Buenos días- pudo notar la mala cara de la otra mujer enseguida -¿Bebes eso? Es pura basura para el cuerpo-

-Hoy lo necesito, tuve una noche agitada- diciéndolo con otro sentido para molestarla.

Regina levantó una ceja cuando la escuchó.

–Me parece genial pero este no es lugar para comentarlo-

-Bueno, entonces no critiques lo que bebo o lo que no, lo que hago y lo que no, ¿okey?- dijo en un tono muy serio.

-Pensaba que yo era la borde de las dos- se sentó frente a su mesa rebuscando entre unos papeles.

-Pues parece que te has equivocado- terminó su bebida –Deberíamos ir saliendo, tenemos muchos lugares a donde ir- Emma sacó las llaves de su coche.

La morena se levantó pero al llegar al parking caminó directa a su coche –Vamos en el mío- sólo lo hacía para llevarle la contraria.

-Ayer fuimos en el tuyo Mills-

-Y hoy también, Swan- abrió su coche y se dispuso a entrar.

-Vete a un lugar y yo me iré a otro. Yo voy a casa del padre y tú al supermercado donde trabaja el hermano-

-¡Ya te dije que no podemos separarnos! ¡Sube a mi auto!- Regina alzó la voz molesta.

Emma ya estaba dentro de su coche y bajó la ventanilla para hablar

–O vienes en el mío o vamos separadas, tú eliges-

-No seas cría Emma y sube en mi coche ¡No tienes arma! ¡Estás desprotegida!- seguía elevando su tono de voz.

-Hoy toca en mi auto… ¡decídete!- se cruzó de brazos esperando.

Regina no quería ceder, pero le daba miedo que le pasara algo a su compañera si la dejaba ir sola. Muy enfadada fue hacia el coche de la rubia y se subió

–Me sacas de mis casillas-

-Hemos quedado en esto desde que empecé aquí y siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo. Un día cada una, ¿tan complicado es?- arrancó el coche contenta por su victoria.

La detective se puso el cinturón y se cruzó de brazos como una niña enojada –Estoy cansada de discutir-

-Yo también, ¿alguna sugerencia?- dijo mientras conducía al lugar, era cerca.

Regina suspiró

–Quizás deberíamos dejar de trabajar juntas-

Emma la miró por el rabillo del ojo suspirando también

–No quiero renunciar a mi puesto… ¿renunciarás tú?-

-No, pero podemos trabajar con personas distintas, sólo habría que proponérselo al jefe-

La rubia estacionó el coche porque habían llegado, se quitó el cinturón y giró su rostro mirándola

–Si es lo que quieres…-

La morena la miró también

–No es lo que quiero, ni por asomo lo es, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa, cada vez peleamos más-

Emma suspiró

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta para que me respondas con la verdad?-

Regina agachó un poco la cabeza y luego volvió a mirarla

–Está bien-

-Este hombre… con el que estás… ¿te hace feliz? ¿Yo te hice al menos un poco feliz?- todo esto le estaba costando demasiado, pero necesitaba saberlo, era muy difícil descifrar a su compañera.

-Emma…- suspiró –Conozco a Robin desde hace un tiempo y… es alguien que me hace sentir un poco menos sola, no puedo pedirle más- hizo una pausa midiendo sus palabras y la miró a los ojos –Y a la otra pregunta… la respuesta es sí-

Parte de su respuesta contentó a Emma, pero seguían estando en la misma situación

–Y ¿vas a quedarte con él porque te hace sentir menos sola y para que no muera de celos?-

A la morena le dolió escuchar que estaba pasándolo mal por los celos

–No hagas que parezca la mala en esto… no quiero esto para ponerte celosa, tú estás con Milah, están bien y yo estoy lo mejor que puedo-

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que estamos bien? Que yo sepa no vives en mi casa para verlo-

-¿Qué te impide estar bien con ella? Es muy buena, tú mismo me lo dijiste y yo me estoy apartando e intentando avanzar para que hagas lo mismo también- Regina intentaba ser racional con el asunto aunque por dentro estuviera pasándolo horrible.

-Es que por más que una persona te de todo y sea muy buena, eso no sirve de nada cuando estás pensando en alguien más…- Emma se estaba sincerando.

-Por eso te estoy proponiendo que trabajemos separadas, para ayudarte a dejar de pensar en mí- su corazón había latido muy rápido al escuchar a la rubia decir que pensaba en ella y el dolor que sentía en la boca del estómago la estaba matando.

-¡Nos seguiremos viendo! ¡Trabajaremos en el mismo departamento! Eso no soluciona lo que me pasa contigo…- alzó un poco la voz intentando hacerle ver a la otra mujer que las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

-¿Por qué, Emma? ¿Por qué te pasa eso conmigo? ¡No te das cuenta que soy una persona cerrada, incapaz de sacar sus sentimientos, ni de expresarse!-

-No eres incapaz… ya he visto varias veces a la Regina que me gusta, y estoy segura de que juntas podemos hacer que se quede para siempre-

-Tienes demasiada fe en mí… y sólo vas a tener una decepción tras otra conmigo- la morena se conocía muy bien, no quería hacer daño a Emma.

-Nos podemos equivocar, yo tampoco soy perfecta, quizás me conozcas un poco más y encuentres muchas cosas que no te gusten de mí, pero es algo normal…- la rubia estaba gastando todas las balas que le quedaban, no quería abandonar tan pronto, no por alguien que creía que valía la pena.

Regina agachó la cabeza, sin saber qué más decir a todas las palabras de la forense. No sabía cómo convencerla de que ella no era adecuada para una relación.

-Además, no estoy siendo buena para Milah… no es que la trate mal, pero no la trato como realmente merece- viendo que las palabras de la otra mujer se habían acabado quería intentar dejarle clara su posición.

La morena levantó la cabeza mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?-

Emma tomó la mano de Regina.

–Mira, no puedo exigirte por más que me muera de celos que te separes de ese hombre, pero te prometo que dejaré a Milah cuanto antes…-

Regina la miró muriendo de amor por dentro por cómo la otra mujer la trataba, pero no era capaz de decir nada respecto a Robin, sólo asintió.

–Pensemos esto con calma ¿vale? Ahora tenemos que trabajar y… hablaremos más tarde-

-Oh, cierto, cierto, el trabajo- la rubia sonrió un poco –Confía en mí, ¿vale?- abrió la puerta del coche saliendo.

La morena sonrió también y la siguió. Tenían que ir a varios sitios para hablar con testigos, eso las mantuvo ocupadas todo el día y no tenían tiempo de encargarse de otra cosa que no fuera el caso. Sin embargo, en sus cabezas no dejaban de darle vueltas a la conversación que habían tenido. Cuando volvieron a la oficina ya era de noche y se pusieron a recoger sus cosas.

–Bueno...- empezó Regina colgando su bolso –Me voy a casa ya-

Emma asintió.

-¿Quieres darme un abrazo antes?- ya era tarde y apenas había nadie en la oficina.

La morena le sonrió y se acercó a ella abrazándola. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento.

–Cuando soluciones todo con ella, dímelo-

-Ya sabes que serás la primera en saberlo- se separó un poco de ella y besó su mejilla –Tengo que irme… ya es bastante tarde. Nos vemos el lunes-

-Hasta el lunes, buen fin de semana- salieron juntas y Regina se metió en su coche. Cuando llegó a casa y miró su teléfono tenía un par de mensajes de Robin pidiéndole quedar. Le contestó que no le apetecía y que seguramente no le apetecería por un tiempo. El hombre estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento de la morena, así que no era nuevo para él. Se metió en la cama después de ducharse y se quedó pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría estar con Emma, aunque seguía viendo que su relación era muy difícil.

Mientras tanto, Emma estaba en casa, Milah quería hablar con ella de algo serio. Le dijo que la notaba muy cambiada, que no era la misma de antes y que no la trataba como siempre. La notaba demasiado distanciada, sin mencionar que se veían sólo en la noche cuando ambas volvían de trabajar, si es que Milah no estaba de guardia en el hospital.

La rubia le explicó que no estaba lista para vivir en pareja tan pronto con ella y Milah comentó que lo mejor sería que se marchara de la casa y que continuaran su relación de forma normal. Ella estaba convencida de que así mejorarían las cosas, pero Emma no pudo cerrar la boca y aprovechó la ocasión para decirle que le dejara pensarlo porque no estaba del todo segura.

* * *

><p>Emma se levantó temprano en la mañana, era sábado así que no tenía que trabajar. Había dormido sola y tranquila, aunque le daba un poco de culpa sentirse así, como si Milah fuera mala y era totalmente lo contrario. No sabía cómo habían quedado las cosas entre ellas, aunque se conformaba con que le hubiera dado tiempo para pensar lo que realmente quería. [Ya sé lo que quiero, e iré a por ello].<p>

Se dio una ducha rápida y se dirigió a la panadería. Compró toda clase de cosas, dulces, saladas, pues no sabía con exactitud el gusto de Regina. Le daba pánico pensar que su compañera pudiera estar con un hombre en la casa, pero iba cruzando los dedos para que estuviera sola. Tocó el timbre, nerviosa.

Regina se sorprendió al escuchar que alguien estaba llamando. Normalmente nadie iba a su casa y mucho menos sin avisar.

Estaba limpiando como cada sábado, llevaba pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. Tenía el cabello recogido y nada de maquillaje.

Abrió la puerta dispuesta a decirle a quien fuera que se marchara pero se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a su compañera en frente suyo. Sintió un poco de vergüenza por su pinta, Emma jamás la había visto de entre casa, hasta cuando se habían alojado en el hotel se había cuidado para lucir bien.

-Emma… ¡hola!-

Al ver cómo iba Regina, la rubia se dio cuenta que definitivamente estaba sola, pero prefirió hacerse la ingenua.

-¿Estás sola? ¿Puedo pasar?- Emma traía una gran bolsa que despedía un olor exquisito.

Regina sonrió aún avergonzada y se hizo a un lado para que Emma pasara.

-Estoy de limpieza, perdona el desorden-

-No hay problema… ¿Has desayunado? Traje algunas cosas para comer… -Emma hizo una pausa- ¿Por qué eres tan linda hasta cuándo limpias?- [Serías mi perfecta ama de casa]

-En respuesta a tus dos preguntas… no, no he desayunado, y a la otra, eres una idiota- rio un poco, aunque no podía negarse a sí misma que le encantaba que le dijera esas cosas. Ambas caminaron hacia la cocina

-No es una tontería, es cierto…- dejó las cosas sobre la mesada –Bueno, ¿qué quieres tomar? ¿Café o té? No pidas nada complicado que soy bastante limitada-

-Hay café hecho, déjame servir mientras sacas lo que has traído- Regina sirvió café para las dos y luego se dirigió a la sala. Negó con su cabeza al ver toda la comida que había traído la rubia, seguro alcanzaría para cinco personas.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo, moría de hambre con tanta limpieza, aunque… ¿no te parece que exageraste un poco?-

-Bueno, nunca se sabe, quizás tu noviecito estaba aquí… o quizás estabas en la oficina y me quedaba en la puerta como una tonta- Emma arqueó una ceja mientras se llevaba una rosquilla con mucho chocolate a la boca-

-Eres una tonta… no creo que vea más a Robin y… estuve muy tentada de ir a la oficina, pero la casa necesitaba limpieza-

La rubia sonrió al escuchar eso. Sintió un notable gran alivio.

-Qué bueno, porque cuando empezara a usar un arma pensaba practicar puntería con él…- se rio.

-Sospecho que eres un poco…. Celosa-

-No tienes idea, lo soy y mucho- la rubia miró a Regina entrecerrando sus ojos -¿Crees que puedes vivir con ello?-

-No lo sé, creo que puedo soportarlo… ¿qué planes tienes para hoy?- se llevó la taza a sus labios.

-La verdad que ninguno… ¿y tú?-

Regina negó con la cabeza dejando la taza sobre la mesita.

-Nada interesante, limpiar, leer…-

-Oh, eres una chica muy divertida por lo que veo… ¿eso haces todos tus sábados cuando no vas a trabajar?-

-Cada cual tiene su forma de divertirse… yo que tenía pensado invitarte, pero bueno, si es demasiado aburrido para ti…-

-Disculpa, si me vas a invitar a que limpie tu apartamento te diré que no es nada atractivo que digamos, pero si quieres podemos leer…-

-Tampoco pasaría nada si nos salteáramos mis planes…- la mirada de Regina se tornó traviesa. Ya estaban terminando el desayuno.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿qué tienes en mente?- la rubia levantó sus cejas haciéndose la curiosa, aunque estaba entendiendo la indirecta a la perfección.

Regina se movió un poco y se acomodó sobre las piernas de Emma, quitándole la taza de las manos.

-Podríamos…- se acercó a su oído hablando sensualmente –Seguir investigando el caso…- se quedó cerca de sus labios, claramente bromeando.

Emma puso sus manos en los muslos de Regina acercándola aún más a su cuerpo.

-A mi me gustaría investigar otras cosas Mills…-


	12. Capítulo 12

**Sí, colgamos mucho, lo sentimos, aquí tenéis nuevo capítulo, esperamos que lo disfrutéis ;) Gracias por los comentarios y por seguir leyéndonos. Saludos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

-A mí me gustaría investigar otras cosas Mills…-

Regina podía sentir las manos de la otra mujer recorriendo con delicadeza sus muslos de arriba a abajo.

-¿Otras cosas como qué?- sonrió acercándose a sus labios y los besó suavemente.

Las manos de Emma seguían subiendo lentamente, cada vez acercándose más a la ropa interior de Regina por la abertura de su corto pantalón.

–Tengo muchas ideas… yo soy una chica muy divertida e inteligente-

-Me gusta eso… quizás necesite algo de ayuda para investigar correctamente- a pesar de la situación, la morena no podía olvidar que nunca había estado con una mujer. O sí, pero el único encuentro que tuvo con Emma, fue ella la rubia la que lo hizo todo.

-No te preocupes… a mí me encanta investigar y puedo darte muchas clases prácticas- rio un poco y pasó la lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de Regina.

La morena sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, apenas habían comenzado y ya estaba calentándose. Puso la mano en cuello de Emma y acercó su rostro besándola con muchas ganas.

La rubia le quitó la camiseta a Regina y la tiró a un lado.

–Me encantas- dijo en un suspiro en sus labios. Metió sus manos por debajo de su sujetador y presionó fuerte uno de los pezones de la morena.

Regina gimió, para ella era de otro mundo la forma en que la estremecía el mínimo contacto con la rubia. Sus pezones estaban sensibles por la excitación del momento y se acercó de nuevo a ella mordiendo su labio inferior y tirando un poco de él. Estaba siendo espontánea, lo cual no era propio de ella, y le gustaba.

Se miraron a los ojos, sus miradas cada vez eran más turbias debido a la excitación. Aún estaban sentadas en el sofá.

Emma corrió a un costado el sujetador rozando uno de los pezones de Regina. Lo dejó así y pasó su lengua tan lento que para Regina fue casi doloroso. Quería que Emma le diera más y así iba a ser. De un momento a otro, sin que la morena se lo esperase, Emma lo succionó clavando un poco sus dientes.

Regina arqueó su cuerpo gimiendo entre jadeos mientras notaba cómo la humedad iba creciendo entre sus piernas. Acarició la espalda de Emma, clavándole las uñas levemente y antes de que se diera cuenta, la otra mujer le había quitado el pantalón. En su cabeza la sensibilidad en ciertos lugares como los pezones era simplemente un mito… pero su actual pareja sexual la estaba haciendo alucinar.

Dos dedos de Emma se metieron por debajo del tanga de Regina. La miró fijamente a los ojos y rozó su clítoris levemente, estaba hinchado, deseoso de atención.

-¿Te gusta esto?- susurró con voz de perra.

Los ojos de la morena estaban entrecerrados por el placer y asintió.

–Me encanta- se abrió más de piernas ofreciéndose a ella.

Emma la empujó un poco haciendo que se recostara sobre el sofá, verla tan dispuesta hacía que se calentara mucho. Bajó su tanga y contempló su sexo con mirada lasciva, volvió a tocarla con dos de sus dedos, encerrando su clítoris en ellos y los movió un poco.

–Me encanta que estés tan mojada-

Todo eso estaba matando a Regina, no dejaba de emitir pequeños gemidos que se escapaban de su boca, además, Emma no paraba de verla con esa mirada… que había visto varias veces cuando aún no pasaba nada entre ellas y no entendía a qué se debía. Pero ahora sí lo sabía, ¡vaya que lo sabía! y eso hacía que aumentara su excitación de manera exponencial.

–Es el efecto que tienes en mí…- dijo entre jadeos.

Los dedos de la rubia empezaban a moverse más rápido sobre su clítoris, notaba que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, estaba demasiado empapada como para parar. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el sexo de la morena, recorriendo cada rincón, pero no se hizo esperar más. Los metió hasta el fondo dentro de ella y se acomodó sobre su cuerpo para entrar con más facilidad.

Regina gimió con fuerza, no podía controlar sus caderas, que dominadas por el deseo, se movían frenéticamente en busca de más placer. Llevó sus manos al culo de Emma y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

–Dios Emma…-

Estaba tan mojada que los dedos de la rubia se resbalaban con facilidad, así que agregó uno más moviéndose rápido y duro dentro y fuera de ella.

La morena se retorcía bajo su peso, temblaba de placer y gemía cada vez más fuerte. Sentía cómo estaba a punto de correrse, Emma la llenaba por completo, cada vez más rápido y más placentero. Agarró con fuerza el sofá y echó la cabeza hacia atrás gritando mientras tenía un orgasmo intenso.

La rubia sacó los dedos de su interior con cuidado y se acercó a besarla mientras sentía cómo su corazón latía desbocado.

Regina correspondió al beso apasionadamente y se separó un poco mirándola mientras su respiración seguía agitada por el reciente orgasmo.

–Vas a volverme loca del todo- sin decir nada más metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de la rubia y comenzó a acariciarla.

–Vamos a la cama…- le dijo en un susurro.

-Vale…- Emma mordió su labio inferior sintiendo que necesitaba que se lo hiciera ya. Caminó hasta la habitación y se tumbó en la cama vestida.

Regina, completamente desnuda, se acercó a ella sentándose sobre sus piernas y se puso cerca de su rostro.

–Vamos a ver qué esconde por aquí, Swan- sonrió y subió la camiseta de Emma quitándosela. Agachó su cabeza y besó su cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos. Regina se sentía algo nerviosa. Seguía muy caliente pero le gustaba ser buena en todo lo que hacía y el sexo no iba a ser una excepción. Quería ser excelente para la rubia, que seguramente, ya había probado suerte con muchas otras mujeres.

-No escondo mucho…- su respiración estaba agitándose.

La morena podía notar cómo la piel de Emma se erizaba con cada uno de sus besos. Sus manos trazaron una línea imaginaria desde el vientre de la rubia hasta sus pechos, haciendo que por poco se le cortara la respiración. Le quitó sujetador liberando unos hermosos pechos firmes. No eran grandes, más bien pequeños y se complementaban a la perfección con su trabajado pecho. Los pezones, duros, la invitaban a probarlos, no lo dudó, se acercó a ellos lamiéndolos, disfrutando de su suavidad y se entretuvo con ellos hasta que estaban más duros. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero lo estaba disfrutando.

La rubia estaba sorprendida por las habilidades de la otra mujer, los gemidos empezaban a salir de su boca.

–Qué bien vas Mills…-

Regina sonrió y bajó sus manos hasta los vaqueros de la forense, los desabrochó y los bajó completamente junto con la ropa interior colocándose entre sus bien formadas piernas.

-¿Y usted está mojada Swan?- se apresuró a comprobarlo por sí misma llevando su mano a su humedad

-Sí… mucho- la miró fijamente mordiéndose el labio –Si sigues así vas a resolver este caso muuuy rápido Mills-

La morena sonrió y empezó a mover su cuerpo sobre la otra mujer, haciendo que sus dedos rozasen con su sexo cada vez que se movía. Se acomodó mejor y se acercó a sus labios besándola, no se cansaba de hacerlo.

–No quiero que sea rápido…- sonrió pícaramente y usó dos dedos acariciando su clítoris, los bajó mojándolos en sus jugos y volvió a masajear la zona de máximo placer.

-Eso es imposible… me tienes demasiado caliente…- gimió –No voy a poder contenerme mucho-

Regina pasó su lengua sensualmente por el cuello de Emma, soltando una risita y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja tirando de él mientras sus dedos empezaron a moverse más rápido. Los gemidos aumentaban y sentía cómo su mano se iba empapando, pero no quería que se corriera sin haber estado dentro de ella, así que no esperó más y entró de golpe con tres dedos.

Emma gritó al sentirla dentro.

–Menos mal que quería aprender…- habló costosamente.

Con su mano libre, la morena hizo que Emma se abriera aún más de piernas y empezó a meter y sacar los dedos. Los sacó completamente y los volvió a meter hasta el fondo, nunca antes había hecho aquello, pero lo estaba haciendo como le gustaba a ella cuando se tocaba a sí misma. Notó la cara de placer de la rubia y sabía que no iba mal encaminada.

La forense sabía que iba a correrse en cualquier momento, parecía que la morena sabía muy bien lo que hacía, la estaba sorprendiendo mucho. Rodeó el cuerpo de Regina con sus piernas y movió sus caderas fuertemente notando cómo no podía contener más su orgasmo. Comenzó a correrse como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía mientras sentía espasmos por todo su cuerpo. Miró a la otra mujer con la boca abierta, respirando fuerte.

La morena no había apartado la mirada del rostro de Emma, ver su cara mientras se corría había sido una experiencia única. Darle placer a alguien de esa manera parecía algo de otro mundo, se sentía una tonta por el sexo tan monótono que había tenido durante toda su vida. Sacó sus dedos de su interior y se dejó caer con cuidado sobre ella.

-Presiento que a alguien le gusta tener el control dentro y fuera del trabajo- la rubia rio mientras acariciaba la espalda de su compañera.

Regina sonrió.

–Me gusta tener el control en todos los ámbitos de mi vida-

-Pero en esto se le va a complicar mucho señorita… hace años que siempre llevo el control en la cama-

La morena levantó una ceja.

–Bueno, eso ya lo veremos- le dio un pequeño mordisco en la mejilla y se quedó relajada a su lado.

Ya tranquilas y disfrutando del calor de la otra, Emma se atrevió a hablar.

–Quiero que me cuentes más sobre ti… más de tu pasado-

Regina rodó sus ojos y suspiró.

–¿No te vale con lo que ya sabes?-

-No quiero presionarte, te dije que te daría tiempo. Pero sé que hay más y alguna vez quiero saberlo…- clavó sus ojos en ella.

Notar la sinceridad y el cariño en los ojos de Emma, le dio tranquilidad a Regina, sintió que podía confiar en ella más que en nadie.

–No sé si soy capaz de abrir esa caja otra vez…-

-Quiero saber todo de ti… en serio, no me importa, pero ya te dije, vamos poco a poco hasta que te veas capaz ¿vale?- acarició su rostro con cariño y sonrió.

Regina le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó un poco de aire.

–Puedo hablarte un poco de Henry si quieres, mi hijo- se le formó un nudo en la garganta al nombrarlo.

Emma sonrío, a pesar de que no fuera la historia más feliz que le contarían, sentía muchos deseos de conocer todo lo que a Regina se refería.

-De lo que tú quieras... era precioso, muy parecido a ti...-sonrió-

-Sí y era muy precoz para su edad, casi decía frases completas y le encantaba cantar la canción de sus dibujos favoritos- a Regina le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de su hijo –También era muy travieso y cuando aprendió a caminar tenía que ir detrás de él todo el rato para que no destrozara la casa-

Lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Emma era que el niño había muerto por una enfermedad, o en el peor de los casos, por un accidente. Pero se estaba equivocando.

-Ya lo creo… ¡con una mamá como tú!- se incorporó un poco mirando a Regina, aunque ella miraba hacia el frente con los ojos vidriosos- ¿Qué más Regina?- No quería hacerle la pregunta directa así que intentaba tratar el tema con la mayor delicadez posible.

La morena tomó aire y giró su cabeza para cruzar mirada con Emma.

-Cuando había tormenta se metía conmigo en la cama y me abrazaba muy fuerte hasta que se quedaba dormido en mis brazos- su vista se nubló y cerró sus ojos con fuerza haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo –Hace años que no hablo de él. Murió con sólo dos años-

-Oh Regina…- Era más duro de lo que creía escucharlo. Secó con delicadeza las lágrimas de la morena y luego besó su pecho cariñosamente. Se sentía destrozada por haberle hecho revivir recuerdos tan dolorosos, pero quizás la conversación le ayudara a descargarse –¿Qué pasó con él?-

-Lo mataron por mi culpa-

Emma la miró fijo a los ojos. [Sería imposible que fuera tu culpa, lo sé]

-Estoy muy segura de que las cosas no fueron así…-

Regina asintió llena de dolor.

-Si es así, y eso nunca podré perdonármelo, me acompaña cada día de mi vida-

-No digas eso- la rubia abrazó fuerte a Regina y acto seguido la acomodó en su pecho mientras acariciaba su cuello con la punta de los dedos – Quizás podría creer eso si no me hubieras hablado de él en la forma en que lo hiciste… confío en que fue algo que no pudiste evitar- le beso la frente aun sintiéndose muy mal por el estado de Regina. No era normal verla así, tan frágil.

Regina lloró durante un largo rato en los brazos de Emma. De alguna manera se sentía protegida así, y cuando menos lo esperó, la calma llegó.

-No puedo hablar más de esto por hoy…- levantó un poco la vista -¿Lo comprendes?-

-Claro que lo comprendo preciosa- acarició su cabello –Si algún día quieres seguir contándome sabes que puedes hacerlo-

Regina asintió.

-¿Dormimos un rato? ¿O tienes que irte?-

-Puedo quedarme… pero no quiero verte mal. Prefiero que me pelees como en el trabajo-

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de Emma.

-Está bien, nunca había hablado de esto con nadie, así que supongo que es un avance-

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Ahora podrás contarle todo a tu NOVIA- la rubia le puso bastante énfasis a la palabra.

Regina levantó una ceja haciéndose la ingenua. Aunque confirmar eso hacía que su corazón se ablandara.

-¿Cómo es eso de mi novia? ¿Desde cuándo tengo novia?-

-Acabo de decidirlo- la miró entrecerrando sus ojos -¿Algún problema con eso? ¿Objeciones?-

-Sí… ¿qué ha pasado con Milah?-

-Ella dice que ya no la trato como antes, que estoy muy distante… así que simplemente me dejó-

Regina sonrió un poco.

-Y ¿después de una ruptura quieres meterte tan pronto con otra?-

-Pero no es cualquiera con la que me voy a meter...- Emma sonreía divertida, haciéndose la tonta -Mi novia actual es algo terca, mal humorada a veces, muy dulce otras. Y tiene unos ojos oscuros que ufff, a veces hasta cuesta mirarla directo– seguía con su discurso mientras ambas reían- Y su cuerpo... tendrías que verlo... de solo pensarlo se lo quiero hacer-

Aunque Regina reía con todo lo que salía de la boca de Emma, le daba un poco de vergüenza, la rubia siempre tenía el poder de hacerla sentir como una adolescente.

-Eres tonta, ¿lo sabes?- se acercó para besarla muy dulce –Gracias-

-No estaba mintiendo de todas formas… ella es todo eso y más-

-Vas a necesitar mucha paciencia con ella, ¿lo sabes?-

-Ya lo sé... lo tengo muy claro y estoy dispuesta a tenerle toda la paciencia que necesite. Lo que sí, si se enoja espero que no trate de romperme la mandíbula de nuevo-

Ambas rieron y al rato Regina se durmió en los brazos de Emma. Siempre que lloraba se sentía agotada luego, más aún luego del tema de conversación que habían tenido. Su hijo había sido lo más importante de su vida, y hasta ese momento, su recuerdo lo seguía siendo. Creía que la felicidad no sería posible para ella luego de lo que había pasado con Henry. Probablemente sólo debería limitarse a amar a alguien, pero ese hueco en su corazón estaría por siempre.

* * *

><p>Unas pocas horas pasaron y la primera en abrir sus ojos fue Regina. Observó a la rubia a su lado, lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza era que no sabía cómo acabaría todo eso, pero que por el momento pensaba dejarse llevar.<p>

Luego de que Emma despertara decidieron que podían salir a cenar por ahí. La nevera de Regina estaba prácticamente vacía así que era la mejor opción. El lugar quedaba cerca por lo que pensaron en ir caminando.

Apenas estuvieron en la calle, la rubia le tomó la mano a su compañera. Ella era lesbiana desde hacía muchos años, por lo que le parecía de lo más normal andar de la mano por ahí con sus parejas, pero desafortunadamente Regina no pensaba de la misma forma.

-Prefiero no hacer estas cosas en público por el momento, ¿vale?- soltó la mano de Emma suavemente, y acomodó su ropa en señal de nerviosismo.

A Emma no le agradó del todo esa actitud. Era pronto y la morena era una mujer un tanto… difícil, pero aun así, esperaba que alguna vez tuviera la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Está bien… no hay problema-

Siguieron caminando, aunque en silencio hasta que llegaron al restaurante. Era más bien de comida rápida, nada lujoso, así que ordenaron enseguida y la que decidió romper el hielo luego de la incómoda situación fue Regina.

-Entonces… ¿naciste aquí en Nueva York?-

-No, soy de un pueblo pequeño, Storybrooke se llama, queda en Maine- hizo una pausa –De todas formas vivo aquí desde los 6 años… ¿y tú?-

-¿De Storybrooke? ¡Nunca he estado! Y sí, soy de aquí. Mis padres vinieron cuando mi hermano era pequeño y luego me tuvieron a mí-

-Algún día te llevaré para que lo conozcas…-

Regina sonrió, aunque había otro tema que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Y dime Emma… ¿Siempre te gustado las mujeres? ¿Has estado con hombres?-

-Sí, he estado con hombres- la rubia sonrió –Pero creo que las mujeres están en mi ADN… ¿cuántos años de lesbiana me das?-

-Se me da muy mal eso… nunca sé cuando alguien es gay o lesbiana… ¡o lo que sea! Pero no lo sé, quizás ¿10 años?-

Emma negó con su cabeza.

-Un poco menos, me he tomado mi tiempo para saber qué me gustaba realmente-

-Ya veo, y ¿cómo es tu historia? ¿Cómo cambiaste de opinión?- Regina no era la que normalmente hacía las preguntas, pero realmente quería conocer más de la rubia.

-¿En serio quieres saberlo? Creerás que soy muy fácil…-

-En realidad lo eres, pero cuéntame- la morena sonrió divertida y se acomodó para escuchar la historia de Emma.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Hola a todxs! Lo sentimos mucho por la tardanza, tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente con esta parte de la historia y decidimos cambiar algunas cosas.**

**No queremos dejar de agradecer por todos los reviews en "La Stripper", nos alegra mucho que a la gran mayoría les haya gustado el final, y más aún, que esperan una segunda parte. Esperamos poder hacer una buena continuación para esa historia :).**

**Ojalá les guste este capítulo, y creemos que deberían prestar especial atención en los detalles, ya pronto sabrán con más claridad la historia de cada una de estas dos mujeres... esperamos sus opiniones :)**

_**Para los que no se han enterado, publicamos un nuevo fanfic "alumna-profesora" de SwanQueen, se llama "Desafiando los límites".**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

Emma tomó aire ordenando sus pensamientos, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en aquella historia pero no era difícil recordar los detalles de su primera experiencia. De poco hablaba con las que salía, y le resultaba agradable que alguien se interesara en su pasado.

-Bueno, en ese tiempo estaba en LA porque fui ahí a la universidad. Por aquel entonces noté que mis relaciones con los hombres no iban muy bien y coincidió que…- Emma hizo una pausa –Me encontré con una doctora que trabajaba con mi padre, muuuy atractiva para serte sincera –aclaró su garganta- Ellos siempre fueron amigos. Yo era nueva en la ciudad y ella llevaba unos años ahí así que se ofreció a mostrarme lugares interesantes… yo la consideraba como una amiga al principio o quizás como una figura materna-

-Vaya, vaya… conquistada por una amiga de tu padre- Regina rio un poco –Y, ¿ahí decidiste que no te gustaban más los hombres?- la morena probó de su comida mientras la miraba esperando que continuara.

-Ella era lesbiana y yo no lo sabía, pero me miraba mucho, me abrazaba, me daba besos… hasta que un día me invitó a su casa a cenar y se nos hizo muy tarde charlando- habían pasado unos cuantos años pero Emma recordaba con claridad ese momento.

-Uy… ¿y qué pasó?- dio un sorbo de su bebida, normalmente a Regina le costaba entablar una conversación normal con alguien, pero con la otra mujer todo era muy fluido. No sólo le gustaba Emma como pareja, como amiga era muy divertida.

-Habíamos bebido un poco de champagne, me estaba contando anécdotas que había vivido en el hospital- sonrió recordándolo –Estábamos riendo, pasando un momento muy divertido y… me besó. Yo estaba un poco incómoda al principio, pero por alguna razón no me sorprendió que ella fuera lesbiana- se llevó un trago de bebida a los labios y jugó con la copa entre sus manos.

Regina sonrió.

–En realidad lo estabas deseando- dijo muy segura, ya bastante conocía la personalidad de la rubia.

-Supongo que sí… bueno esa noche tuvimos sexo por horas, algo que nunca me había pasado con un hombre. Y me sentí satisfecha, porque con los chicos con los que había estado sólo les interesaba su placer y no el mío-

-Creo que puedo entender a qué te refieres- la sonrisa de la morena no se iba de sus labios, hizo una pausa antes de contar lo que estaba pensando –Yo no sabría decirte qué pasa conmigo ahora, nunca jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza tener algo con una mujer pero… has roto mis esquemas totalmente- era cierto. Su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados con la llegada de la forense a su trabajo.

-¿Nunca?- Emma entrecerró sus ojos sonriendo –Porque parecía que sabías muy bien lo que hacías- los momentos que habían tenido hacía tan solo unas horas iban a estar en el recuerdo de la rubia por mucho tiempo.

Regina agachó la cabeza sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se ponían rojas, a pesar de la confianza que estaba teniendo con Emma, le daba vergüenza pensar en sí misma en el tema sexual.

-No, nunca, de verdad… he improvisado-

La rubia alargó su brazo poniendo la mano en el mentón de Regina y levantó su rostro para que la mirara.

-Eres buena improvisando entonces- le dedicó una sonrisa –Y tu experiencia con los hombres ¿cómo ha sido?- volvió a coger el tenedor para seguir comiendo.

Regina carraspeó un poco porque no le apetecía sacar ese tema.

-Bueno, si estoy soltera ya puedes imaginar, aunque últimamente sólo han sido líos de una noche y cosas así-

-Sí… como con Robin ¿no? ¿Hubo muchos después de tu marido? Digo, el padre de tu hijo… Yo creo que desde que empecé con las mujeres he perdido la cuenta- Emma soltó una risita.

El rostro de la morena se volvió serio al escucharla nombrar al padre de Henry.

–No, hace uno años que volví a salir con hombres, pero tampoco creas que han sido tantos-

La rubia había notado el cambio en la otra mujer así que intentó cambiar del tema bromeando.

-Es una pena que hoy no lleves una de esas falditas tan ajustadas que traes a veces, porque… tengo varias cosas en mente- Emma sonrió pícaramente pensando en lo divertido que sería jugar debajo de la mesa.

Regina no pudo evitar reír, aunque no sabía si tomarlo como una broma.

-Yo no hago esas cosas en público señorita… soy muy decente-

-Pero tu novia es una pervertida que le encanta hacer esas cosas, así que ve acostumbrándote-

-¿En serio? ¿Eres de hacer cosas… pervertidas por ahí? Yo soy muy tradicional, para algo están las camas, los sofás y la intimidad de tu casa- la morena era consciente de que Emma era una mujer mucho más experimentada que ella sexualmente, al menos en el terreno de las mujeres, y dudaba verse capaz de concentrarse para tener sexo en un lugar público como aquel.

-Bueno… ya hemos usado todo eso- la rubia rio –Me gusta probar cosas nuevas… ya te contagiaré eso- Emma aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para jugar con la inocencia de Regina, eso era lo que le gustaba de las mujeres "principiantes", y mucho más de una con tanto carácter como la morena. Dominarla en algún sentido era excitante.

-Eres optimista, demasiado diría yo, y sabes que soy muy cabezota, así que…- había terminado su plato, así que se cruzó de brazos levantando sus cejas y haciéndose la dura.

-Pero aún no me conoces bien… yo tengo el don de pervertir mujeres- la rubia rio, le encantaba ese tipo de juego con la otra mujer.

-¿Debo tener miedo? Recuerda que tengo un arma y licencia para usarla- Regina estaba aprendiendo muy bien cómo contestar a las insinuaciones poco encubiertas de Emma.

-No querrás usar un arma conmigo… querrás usar otras cosas. Ya lo verás- le guiñó un ojo.

A la morena le dio un escalofrío cuando escuchó esas palabras, era cierto que por mucho que se hiciera la dura la rubia conseguía hacer que se replanteara cambiar todas esas cosas que siempre había estado defendiendo.

Terminaron de cenar y empezaron a caminar lentamente, ya era bastante de noche y las calles estaban iluminadas por las farolas.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta o internarnos en tu cama- Emma rio mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su vaquero, le había quedado muy claro que de momento no iban a andar cogidas.

-Bueno, tenía pensado ir a casa, ducharme y ponerme a organizar cosas del caso-

Emma levantó sus cejas algo sorprendida.

-Para trabajar tenemos el resto de días, los fines de semana son para descansar Regina…-

-A mí me gusta también trabajar en casa, me suelo concentrar más-

-Podemos trabajar el lunes juntas- la rubia suspiró y dejó de caminar poniéndose frente a ella para hablar -¿No quieres pasar estos días conmigo? ¿Prefieres ponerte con el caso? Sabes que durante la semana no podemos vernos tanto a solas-

-No es eso Emma- Regina tuvo que parar porque se había puesto delante –Es que creo que debemos tener nuestro tiempo para cada cosa, sin agobios, nos vamos a ver todos los días-

La rubia volvió a suspirar.

-Está bien, como quieras Regina- no quería discutir después del día tan bueno que habían tenido –Volvamos a tu casa para coger mi coche- dijo claramente molesta por la situación.

Caminaron el resto del camino en silencio, la morena notaba que lo que acababa de pasar había hecho enfadar a Emma, y realmente la idea de pasar el fin de semana lejos de ella no le gustaba ni un poco, pero seguía teniendo miedo. El miedo a sufrir no se iba a marchar tan fácilmente y estaba intentando mantener de alguna manera las distancias.

-Bueno, ¿nos llamamos mañana?- habían llegado a donde Emma tenía el coche aparcado.

-Sí, llámame tú, si es que tienes ganas de verme- sacó las llaves y la miró fijamente.

-Sí, claro…- le devolvió la mirada –No te enfades-

-No me enfado, está bien Regina…- se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla –Nos vemos mañana… o pasado- sin más preámbulos se subió al coche y arrancó marchándose. Sabía desde el inicio que no podía esperar que la otra mujer cambiara de la noche a la mañana, pero esas cosas le dolían. Esperaba pasar un fin de semana romántico con ella y en cambio iba a pasarlo sola y molesta.

Al llegar a su casa y mientras estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa, escuchó que alguien la estaba llamando al móvil. Entró rápido, dejó las cosas sobre una silla y contestó. Eran unas amigas suyas, habían salido de fiesta un rato y querían que se apuntara con ellas. Emma lo pensó unos instantes, Regina pasó por su cabeza, pero no tenía sentido quedarse en casa, sin dudarlo les dijo que se ducharía y estaría ahí enseguida.

Regina ya estaba metida en la cama y no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo estúpida que había sido. Tenía la oportunidad de dejar de estar amargada junto a Emma y lo había vuelto a estropear todo. Después de un rato intentando dormir sin éxito decidió coger su móvil y llamar a la rubia.

-¡Hola ¿Regina?!- Emma estaba en un pub con la música muy fuerte y gritó al descolgar el teléfono. Había bebido un poco pero estaba en buenas condiciones todavía.

Regina se quedó callada unos instantes al darse cuenta que la otra mujer no estaba en su casa, ni mucho menos, estaba de fiesta.

-¿Emma?- no podía dar crédito -¿Dónde estás?-

-Salí con unas amigas… estamos en un bar, ¿quieres venir?-

La morena se quedó callada durante unos segundos. Tomó aire, se estaba enfadando. Había preferido pasar la noche sola por decisión propia, pero si realmente tenía una relación con Emma creía que debía decirle si salía o no. Aunque todo era reciente, no tenía por qué reclamarle, quizás lo mejor era dejarla divertirse. [Cuando pase un par de días conmigo seguro va a terminar aburriéndose].

-No, mañana hablamos. Pásalo bien- le colgó sin más. No quería hacerlo pero la propia Regina sabía que era pésima para las relaciones y por cómo era Emma temía que pudiera encontrar una mujer fácilmente, mucho esfuerzo no necesitaría.

La rubia se quedó con mala cara, y las copas que se había bebido no la ayudaban, sólo la hicieron darle vueltas a la cabeza. Sus amigas comenzaron a interrogarla, notaron que algo sucedía. Se burlaron, pues Emma no solía tener relaciones serias, y en este caso iba sólo un día y ya estaba peleada con Regina. Se quedó un rato más en el bar aunque bastante desganada, bebiendo en la mesa sola un trago tras otro, hasta que una de sus amigas se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien y la llevó en su auto. Prefirió hacer una parada en casa de Regina, sin pensar siquiera en qué iba a decirle. Su amiga intentó de convencerla de que no lo hiciera, pero Emma insistió.

Regina no había podido pegar un ojo de lo molesta que estaba. El timbre sonó y la morena cogió su arma con desconfianza, no era una hora normal para recibir visitas. Caminó hacia la sala y miró por la mirilla de la puerta. Al ver que era Emma abrió y dejó su arma sobre un mueble.

-¿Emma? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

La rubia se apoyó en el marco de la puerta inclinando su cabeza.

-¿Por qué me colgaste?-

Regina suspiró. No se sentía con ganas de darle explicaciones, demasiado lío tenía ya en su cabeza. Acomodar sus ideas respecto a Emma le estaba costando mucho.

-Porque estabas de fiesta divirtiéndote, no quería molestar- se cruzó de brazos.

Emma dio unos pasos hacia la morena.

-No lo entiendo… ¿no puedo salir con mis amigas?-

Regina pudo sentir el olor a alcohol que Emma tenía, se notaba que había bebido bastante.

-¿Estás borracha? No deberías haber venido…-

La rubia puso las manos en la cintura de Regina.

-Estaba en un bar… ¿no vas a dejarme pasar?-

La morena se separó de Emma un poco brusca, la situación cada vez le gustaba menos y el enfado crecía dentro de ella cada vez más.

-Emma, para…-

-No sé qué tipo de relación tenemos la verdad… ¿prefieres que me vaya?-

Regina se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el suelo. A pesar del enojo por el estado de su nueva novia, no quería que le pasara nada. [¿Por qué me tiene que importar tanto?]

-¿Cómo has venido? ¡No puedes conducir en ese estado!-

A Emma prácticamente se le cerraban los ojos. No solía beber de esa manera, si Regina no la hubiera llamado, seguro se habría dedicado a bailar con sus amigas y divertirse, pero en vez de eso, se quedó sola en una mesa amargada sólo con la compañía de unos tragos.

-Una amiga me trajo… estoy bien en serio-

-No lo estás… pasa- odiaba no tener tanta resistencia con Emma. La dejó pasar y cerró la puerta muy molesta –Voy a hacerte un café-

Mientras Regina estaba en la cocina, la rubia se quitó la chaqueta y se tiró en el sillón de la sala. Todo le daba vueltas. Cuando escuchó el ruido de la taza de café sobre la mesita, enseguida se incorporó. Intentaba disimular su borrachera aunque no estaba funcionando.

-No sé para qué has venido Emma, tendrías que haberte quedado en tu casa. Mañana estaré agotada porque no habré dormido-

-Mañana es domingo- bebió un sorbo de café –¿Tienes algo importante que hacer?-

-No me gusta levantarme tarde- no quería ni mirarla a los ojos -¿Por qué saliste al final? Pensaba que ibas a quedarte en tu casa-

-Porque no me gusta quedarme los sábados en la noche sola- tomó un poco más y lo dejó sobre la mesita -¿Me puedo acercar? ¿O vas a volver a alejarte?-

-No- fue cortante. Siempre lo era pero esa vez había algo diferente en sus palabras –No quiero que te acerques a mí ahora mismo-

-¡Vamos Regina! ¿Vas a decirme que nunca te emborrachaste?- resopló dejándose caer nuevamente en el sillón-

-Eres como una cría Emma- la morena se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la sala –Quizás todo esto fue un error-

-¿Qué?- se levantó y se acercó a Regina, a pesar de su estado no podía dejar pasar esas palabras porque la estaban hiriendo -¿Para qué me llamaste de madrugada por teléfono? ¿Querías saber si estaba durmiendo o qué?-

Regina no pudo sostener la mirada, así que giró su cabeza mirando hacia cualquier lado.

-¡Porque te echaba de menos! Pero si esto va a ser así, mejor no vuelvo a llamarte-

-Y me cagaste la noche ¡pero sin embargo estoy aquí!- la rubia levantó la voz hasta que en su cabeza resonaron las primeras palabras de Regina "Porque te echaba de menos". Se quedó callada –A veces no puedo adivinar lo que realmente estás pensando…-

-¡Pues siento haberte cagado la noche! Y así soy yo, nunca digo lo que siento ni lo que pienso- pasó la mano por su cabello llevándolo hacia atrás, ese tipo de discusiones la ponían muy mal, ya no estaba acostumbrada a ellas.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya. No crees que esto pueda funcionar, tampoco quieres decirme lo que sientes, y lo peor, es que no me quieres cerca tuyo sólo porque tomé unas copas- Emma quería llorar pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas. Aún se tambaleaba un poco, tomó su chaqueta y cuando estaba dispuesta a salir por la puerta, Regina la paró tomándola del brazo.

-No puedes irte en estas condiciones- resopló e intentó tragarse todo su orgullo porque estaba comenzando a comprender que quizás se había pasado –Ojalá pudieras leerme la mente y comprender todo lo que me pasa Emma- suspiró, sentía impotencia por no poder explicar sus motivos.

-No quiero quedarme si no vas a sentirte cómoda conmigo aquí-

-Si te vas y te pasa algo no podría perdonármelo… es tarde, duerme aquí y mañana hablamos-

-Me quedaré, pero no en el sillón…-

Regina asintió rodando sus ojos.

-Está bien, ve a la cama, pero por favor no vomites-

-No lo haré- se metió en el cuarto y comenzó a quitarse la ropa dejándola tirada en cualquier lado. Prácticamente se dejó caer en la cama y abrazó una de las almohadas cerrando sus ojos.

-¡Dios Emma! –Regina vio el desorden y no pudo evitar ponerse a recoger todo- ¿Tengo una adolescente en casa o qué?-

-Vamos Regina… ven a dormir-

Se acostó, pero en la otra punta de la cama, lo más alejada que podía de la rubia. No quería que la tocara, no quería tenerla en su cama pero a la vez sentía que no podía dejarla ir. La gente cometía errores, y ella misma también, por lo que tomó aire y apagó la luz para intentar dormir. Aunque Emma estaba lejos, le daba tranquilidad saber que estaba ahí y no en cualquier otro lado.

Unas horas después, la rubia abrió los ojos sintiendo un dolor de cabeza sin saber dónde estaba hasta que vio a Regina durmiendo en la cama. Pensó en acercarse, pero todo lo que había pasado unas horas atrás le vino a la cabeza. Se levantó en silencio para ir al baño a lavarse los dientes, y cuando volvió, se pegó a la morena.

[Nadie puede resistirse a los mimos de la mañana]

Abrió los ojos un poco adormilada pero pudo notar que tenía a Emma pegada a su cuerpo. Por un momento quiso alejarla pero no fue capaz. Se quedó quieta y puso su mano sobre la de la rubia que estaba ubicada en su vientre.

Emma besó su hombro.

-¿Sigues enfadada?-

-Un poco…- susurró pensando que en realidad Emma no había hecho nada malo.

Emma la acariciaba cariñosamente y no dejaba de besar su hombro.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que se te pase?-

Escuchar esas palabras hicieron ablandarse a Regina, realmente no tenía sentido seguir teniendo esa actitud con la rubia. Se dio la vuelta para abrazarla.

-Lo siento- susurró la morena.

Emma sonrió al escucharla y la abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo sabiendo que había algo serio tras la actuación de Regina, no hacía las cosas porque sí y lo notaba.

-¿Quieres que hablemos? Si mi dolor de cabeza me lo permite…- el alcohol de hacía unas horas empezaba a tener efectos negativos en su cuerpo.

Regina se encogió de hombros, era la manera que tenía su cuerpo de contestar ante esas situaciones.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-

Emma se sentó en la cama y acomodó la almohada en su espalda mirando a la otra mujer.

-Bueno, para empezar, podrías decirme porque me cortaste la llamada anoche…-

La morena se incorporó también y miró al frente mientras intentaba explicarse, aunque sabía que había actuado como una odiosa novia celosa.

-No sé… me molestó que te fueras sin decirme nada- no tenía muy claro cómo funcionaban las relaciones de pareja entre mujeres, pero pensaba que esas cosas había que decirlas.

-Fue algo que salió de imprevisto… sino te lo hubiera comentado- Emma buscaba contacto con sus ojos –De todas formas no te imagino a ti avisándome de todo lo que haces…-

-Supongo que no- Regina suspiró –No importa, no intento que comprendas cada cosa que hago-

-Tengo que comprender porque si no vas a enojarte conmigo por todo- la rubia hizo una pausa queriendo hacer una pregunta -¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme?-

La morena negó con su cabeza, no se veía preparada para abrir la caja de Pandora.

-No por el momento- Regina tomó aire mirándola a los ojos –Dijiste que me darías tiempo-

-Te lo estoy dando- Emma quería aprovechar para sacar otro tema que le rondaba la cabeza –Ya sé que empezamos hace poco pero… ¿cómo haremos con nuestra relación en un tiempo? Específicamente en el trabajo…-

La morena no dudó un instante en dejar clara su posición.

-Lo más importante para mí es el trabajo Emma, y no lo pondré en peligro-


	14. Capítulo 14

**Sentimos la tardanza, últimamente estamos tardando en actualizar, pero es que no tenemos tanto tiempo libre como antes. Esperamos que os siga gustando la idea y tenemos ganas de leer vuestras opiniones. Un saludo! Gracias por leernos :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

Las cejas de Emma se alzaron al escucharla decir lo importante que era su trabajo, ella ya sabía que para Regina su empleo era significativo, pero lo estaba anteponiendo ante cualquier cosa, incluida su recién iniciada relación.

-Acabamos de empezar, pero más adelante esto debe salir a la luz Regina. Si realmente quieres estar conmigo tenemos que salir de este armario donde me estás metiendo- la rubia sentía cosas muy fuertes por la otra mujer, pero no iba a permitírselo todo, había pasado por mucho como para volver a ocultarse por su sexualidad.

-Paso a paso Emma- suspiró, el simple hecho de imaginarlo hacía que se agobiase –Para mí todo esto está yendo muy rápido-

-Ya lo sé, pero entiende que no podemos tener una relación siempre a escondidas, bueno, yo no quiero eso. No podríamos progresar-

Regina la miró fijamente, ese tema no le gustaba en absoluto, se sentía presionada y sabía que dado el momento si tuviera que elegir entre su trabajo o Emma seguramente elegiría lo primero. Las personas iban y venían, pero su empleo le había salvado en el pasado de volverse loca o suicidarse. Decidió que si no quería discutir más con la forense iba a tener que usar otro de sus muchos escudos: el sexo. Se acercó a la rubia que seguía esperando una respuesta y se sentó sobre sus piernas mirándola fijamente.

-Creo que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo de otra manera- su mirada había cambiado para mostrarse más provocativa.

-Regina… estamos hablando de algo serio- Emma la miraba sorprendida por su iniciativa, pero todavía pensando en la conversación.

-Pero… ¿no estás cansada de hablar?- la morena pronunció esas palabras con un tono sensual mientras se aproximaba al cuello de la otra mujer para besarlo.

-No… sé si…- la rubia cerró los ojos sintiendo que ya le estaba costando hablar. Llevó su mano al cabello de Regina y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido –Esto no quedará así- dijo rindiéndose ante la atención de la morena.

* * *

><p>Emma se despertó escuchando el horrible sonido del despertador. La noche había mejorado considerablemente una vez que Regina había tomado las riendas. Estaba claro que la morena aprendía muy rápido y no había dudado en mostrar que a pesar de su inexperiencia, ella también mandaba en la cama. La rubia suspiró dándose cuenta que era domingo y el despertador seguía sonando.<p>

-Regina… apágalo- dijo medio dormida sin abrir los ojos.

La morena, que apenas se había dado cuenta del ruido, alargó la mano girándose un poco y lo apagó. Una vez que volvían a estar en silencio, se colocó de nuevo junto al cuerpo desnudo de Emma y pasó un brazo por su cintura sintiendo el calor que emanaban sus pieles juntas. La sensación de levantarse junto a alguien era algo raro, y a la vez agradable para Regina.

-Que sea domingo no significa que tengamos que vaguear en la cama- miró a la otra mujer con los ojos abiertos y con una sonrisa. Hacía tan solo unas horas, justo antes de quedarse dormida, le había dicho lo bien que le hacía sentir estar con ella. Había sido una sorpresa hasta para ella misma, nunca le salía decir las cosas que sentía.

-¿Ah no? Pensaba que así eran los domingos…- Emma sonrió todavía con los ojos cerrados, ya estaba acostumbrada a las ocurrencias de la morena -¿Tienes algún plan?-

Regina, contagiada por la sonrisa de la rubia, rio levemente.

-Normalmente suelo ser muy productiva, me levanto, salgo a correr a primera hora, hago la compra, organizo las cosas de la semana…-

-Bueno… ya no es primera hora- Emma abrió sus ojos –Podemos omitir lo de salir a correr- rio.

-Lo de anoche sirve como ejercicio creo yo… pero a la compra sí que tengo que ir. Tengo la nevera vacía-

-Está bien, te acompaño- la rubia había decidido aprovechar los pequeños momentos en los que Regina se abría con ella para estar a su lado. Sabía que su actitud variable la iba a traer de cabeza.

Llegaron al supermercado y mientras la morena buscaba unos yogures, Emma se acercó a besar su mejilla jugando. Regina se apartó levemente, intentando no ser muy brusca, quería mantener las distancias en público.

-Emma…- dijo con tono de reproche mientras metía unos batidos en el carrito.

-Señoritas… buenos días- una voz detrás de ellas les hizo girarse un poco sobresaltadas. Era Graham, un compañero de trabajo de ambas.

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron de par en par y carraspeó poniéndose nerviosa como una niña que acababa de ser pillada tras una travesura.

-¡Humbert! Qué casualidad, me encuentro con dos compañeros en el mismo supermercado-

-Hola, buenos días- Emma sonrió un poco y luego miró a la morena –Sí, qué coincidencia- por mucho que le molestara sabía que no era momento ni lugar para reclamos.

Graham miró Regina y luego a la rubia, un poco extrañado por la situación. Quizás si Regina no hubiera reaccionado así, cualquiera podría pensar que no estaban haciendo nada raro.

-Creía que no vivías por aquí-

-No, vivo algo lejos, pero me gusta este supermercado- la forense no estaba sonando nada convencida –Yo tengo… que comprar unas verduras- dijo queriendo irse para no empeorar más el asunto.

Todo era muy incómodo y se notaba que ambas mujeres estaban nerviosas.

-Genial Swan, yo voy a la sección de la carne, nos vemos mañana los tres-

-Sí, claro… ¡hasta mañana!- Emma sonrió diciendo adiós con la mano a ambos. Le había molestado que Regina ni siquiera hubiera intentado fingir que era amigas, directamente había preferido decir que no iban juntas.

Un rato después, y cada una con una compra, se reunieron en el coche de Regina.

-Uff… espero que no sospeche nada- la morena se puso el cinturón y arrancó el vehículo.

Emma levantó sus cejas sintiéndose aludida.

-Sí, eso espero…- dijo irónica mientras miraba al frente.

-¿Todo bien?-

-Sí, todo bien… aunque, no era necesario que hicieras como que ni estábamos juntas comprando… no lo entiendo realmente-

Regina la miró de reojo sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-¿Crees que sería normal que fuéramos juntas a comprar? Es extraño… piénsalo-

-¿Tan mal estaría que pensaran que somos amigas?- Emma había intentado ser paciente con la otra mujer, pero le costaba.

-No, no veo mal que piense que somos amigas, pero es extraño que dos amigas hetero vayan a comprar un domingo juntas, además deben saber que tú eres lesbiana-

-¿Disculpa? Ni que fuera evidente- la rubia se estaba enfadando -¿Por qué lo sabría? La gente ni se da cuenta de que soy lesbiana-

-¡Recuerda cuando estabas cariñosa con mi ayudante! ¡La gente habla Emma! yo no lo veo bien porque en el trabajo no debería hablarse de cosas personales, pero la gente no puede evitar cotillear, por eso quiero que seamos discretas -hizo una pausa- Y créeme que por momentos se nota que eres lesbiana…-

Emma suspiró notando que siempre iban a tener la misma discusión. Miró por la ventanilla, ya estaban parando frente a la casa de Regina. Odiaba que la otra mujer no tuviera la misma necesidad que ella de sacar a la luz lo suyo. Estaba extrañando la maldita costumbre de que las chicas se enamoraran siempre de ella, porque Regina parecía todo lo contrario y se sentía como una idiota.

-¿Vas a pasar hoy por tu casa?- preguntó la morena mientras salían del coche cogiendo las bolsas de la compra.

-Sí, hoy voy a dormir a casa, tengo que arreglar un par de cosas- entraron y lo dejaron todo en la cocina.

-Vaya… echaré de menos tu cuerpo desnudo dándome calor por la noche- Regina sonrió mirándola, intentando relajar el ambiente.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ya te lo quieres tomar como una costumbre- se acercó a besar su mejilla.

-Es lo malo que tiene acostumbrarse a lo bueno, luego te cuesta estar sin ello- hizo una pausa -¿Nos vemos mañana entonces?-

-Hay que trabajar…- dijo resignada y volvió a besarla, esta vez en los labios –Hasta mañana Mills- le guiñó un ojo y recogió sus cosas para marcharse.

Esa noche, cuando Emma ya estaba metida en la cama, decidió mandarle un mensaje.

_Ya te echo de menos… te quiero._

Regina sonrió al leerlo y presionó el teléfono contra su pecho. Enseguida esa sonrisa se borró y la suplantó una molestia en el estómago. Le daba miedo hablar de ese tipo de sentimientos tan fuertes, tenía terror de enamorarse, porque eso conllevaba sufrir y la posibilidad de revivir su horrible pasado. Dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche sin contestar y cerró los ojos intentando dormir.

* * *

><p>El lunes fue un día de trabajo bastante intensivo, pasaron casi todo el día fuera con un caso y no pudieron hablar de temas personales, lo cual fue un alivio para Regina. El simple hecho de pasar tiempo con Emma le encantaba, sentía que quería disfrutarla así, dejando de lado las charlas de lo que eran, o de lo que serían en un futuro.<p>

Sin embargo, durante la hora de la merienda, Emma aprovechó para sacar a flote una cuestión que llevaba pensando hacía un par de días.

-¿Tienes planes para este sábado?- dio un mordisco a su sándwich, no habían tenido tiempo de comer nada decente.

La morena negó con su cabeza.

-Nada importante, ¿tienes algo en mente?-

-Bueno… una amiga se casa y me ha invitado. Quizás quieras venir conmigo…- Emma la miró fijamente esperanzada y luego sonrió. [¿Qué demonios hago invitándola a un casamiento? Seguro dice que no]

Regina abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-¿Una boda? ¿Juntas?- el nivel de compromiso que requería un acto así la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Sí, pero no para casarnos- la rubia rio, intentando mostrarle que no era gran cosa –Como invitadas, pero sí… juntas-

La morena miró su almuerzo.

-Bueno, no sé, déjame pensarlo-

-Son personas muy abiertas… bueno, ¡son mis amigos! En serio que me gustaría que vinieras conmigo…-

Regina sintió que su estómago se encogía y el hambre se iba. No volvió a tocar el sándwich.

-Durante la semana te contesto, ¿vale?- intentó cambiar de tema de golpe –La semana viene movida en el trabajo, y por lo que veo, comeremos esto a menudo… ¿qué tal si en estos días te cocino algo?-

Emma pudo notar en el tono de voz de la morena sus pocas ganas de acompañarla. No iba a obligarla ni tampoco pretendía presentarla como su novia si ella se lo pedía, pero había una negación en general con el tema de la boda, o con lo de salir a cualquier lado juntas.

-Sí Regina… supongo que podríamos cenar- habló desganada.

Emma se había molestado, o quizás ofendido para Regina, pero no se sentía preparada para algo tan serio con ella. Ir a una boda juntas, seguramente de la mano, con el riesgo de que algún conocido las viera, era demasiado.

-Sé hacer muchas comidas… ¿cuál es tu preferida?-

* * *

><p>Dos días después, cuando Emma salía de la ducha luego de haber tenido un día bastante pesado de trabajo, la morena se le apareció de sorpresa cargando algunas bolsas.<p>

-¿Habíamos quedado para cenar y lo olvidé?- la rubia se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar.

Regina borró la sonrisa que traía en su rostro al escuchar a la otra mujer.

-Si vas a tratarme así mejor me vuelvo a mi casa-

-Estoy bromeando… me encanta que vengas, pero digamos que esto no es muy típico tuyo-

La morena apoyó las bolsas sobre la mesada.

-Bueno, prepárate Emma Swan, esta noche comerás la mejor lasaña de tu vida-

Mientras Regina cocinaba, Emma aprovechó para ponerse el pijama y volver a la cocina. La morena llevaba un delantal puesto, estaba nuevo, Emma jamás lo había usado.

La rubia se apoyó en la mesada divertida.

-Te queda bien el delantal, bueno, el look de ama de casa te sienta bien…-

Regina sonrió.

-¿Tú crees? No me gusta nada eso de ser ama de casa, nunca más lo haré-

Emma se acercó y la abrazó por detrás mientras le acariciaba el vientre.

-¿Cómo que no?- la rubia rozó el cuello de Regina con su nariz cariñosamente -¿No me lo merezco?-

Regina sonrió y giró su cara para mirarla.

-No creas que siempre vas a ganarme con eso…- volvió a revolver la salsa –Ya fui ama de casa una vez-

Luego de darle un beso en la mejilla, Emma volvió a la mesada pero para sentarse.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué tanto resentimiento con ese tema?-

-Porque me gusta mi trabajo, soy una mujer de acción- intentaba quitarle importancia al tema. Puso la lasaña en el horno y volvió la vista a Emma arqueando una ceja –Puedo cocinar para ti de vez en cuando si es lo que quieres-

-Puedo conformarme supongo… aunque, ¿sabes qué? Estoy segura que te verías mejor con el delantal sin nada abajo-

-¿Seguro estuviste pensando en eso todo este tiempo no? No lo sé Emma Swan, no me gusta que me den órdenes-

Emma comenzó a reírse y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

La cena transcurrió bastante tranquila, aunque hubo uno que otro comentario picante entre ambas haciendo que la temperatura subiera.

-Regina, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Tengo una caja roja en mi cuarto, dentro del armario… es un regalo para ti, lo elegí con mucho cariño –la rubia intentaba aguantar la risa, ya quería ver la cara de la morena cuando descubriera lo que había dentro -Espero que el color te guste-

-¿Qué? ¿Un regalo? Oh por Dios, dime que no es un anillo de compromiso…-

-Te vas a sorprender…- le guiñó un ojo.

Emma se quedó lavando los platos hasta que escuchó como la morena levantaba la voz desde el cuarto.

-EMMA SWAN, ¡HAZME EL FAVOR DE VENIR ENSEGUIDA!-

-¿Qué? Creía que el morado era tu color preferido, siempre llevas algo de ese color- se cruzó de brazos como si estuvieran hablando de un tema serio.

Regina tomó el regalo de la rubia en sus manos, que curiosamente era un consolador con un arnés y arqueó una ceja.

-Muy bien, es mi color preferido, y como es mi regalo, voy a usarlo contigo- lo observó con atención, no era una fan de esas cosas, pero todo lo que venía de Emma era más que excitante –No sé qué esperas para quitarte la ropa Swan-

La rubia no se tardó mucho, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse prenda por prenda todo lo que llevaba.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Bueno, no me opongo…- se tumbó, abriendo mucho sus piernas, mientras miraba a la otra mujer de manera muy provocante.

-¿Desde cuándo cumples todos mis deseos?- en cierto modo, Regina estaba algo decepcionada al ver a Emma tan sumisa, era más divertido cuando competían en ese terreno. De todas formas no pensaba parar. Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama mientras se iba quitando la ropa dispuesta a colocarse el arnés –Ya va a quedar claro quién domina aquí…-

Escuchar eso de la boca de la otra mujer, encendió algo en el interior de la rubia. Ella siempre había sido una fiera en la cama, sus amantes disfrutaban de su actividad y rara vez se dejaba domar. Se incorporó, había cambiado de idea.

-Sé que podrías darle un buen uso a esto pero…- se acercó besándola sensualmente y poniendo sus manos en el arnés –La que domina en la cama soy yo- abrió el broche para colocárselo sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

-Y si no quiero que mandes tú…- correspondió al beso de la rubia mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de ella evitando que se pusiera el arnés de momento. En verdad estaba deseando que Emma se lo hiciera.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás porque tengo un plan- susurró pegada a ella haciendo que sus labios se rozaran. Terminó de colocarse el consolador en su cintura. Se agachó pasando su lengua por el escote de Regina –Follarte hasta que no puedas más- dijo sabiendo que ni la propia detective Mills sería capaz de negarse.

La morena notó cómo se había puesto húmeda simplemente con lo que acababa de hacer y sintió que se moría de ganas porque Emma usara su nuevo juguete con ella.

-Adelante, hazlo antes de que me arrepienta…-

-Créeme, no lo harás-

La forense sonrió triunfante. Ambas estaban de rodillas, la una frente a la otra, completamente desnudas. Puso ambas manos en las caderas de Regina y se pegó mucho a ella haciendo que sus pezones se rozasen. El consolador chocó suavemente contra el clítoris de la morena arrancándole un gemido.

-Me pone mucho tenerte así…- tomó ambas manos de la morena y las llevó detrás de su espalda.

-¿Me va a arrestar, Swan?- Regina ya jadeaba, y sentir sus manos atrapadas la encendía todavía más. Sin embargo, no se quedó quieta, se acercó a ella para besar su cuello con ganas.

-No es necesario que te retenga…- Emma echó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de los besos. Sentía sus duros pezones contra los de la morena –Ya eres toda mía- de repente la tomó fuertemente por los brazos y la llevó contra el cabezal de la cama haciendo que apoyara la espalda en él. Se acercó a besar sus labios apasionadamente.

Regina estaba muy excitada, no podía creerse esa situación, nadie se lo hacía como la rubia, estaba delirando por todo lo que sentía y todavía no había entrado en ella.

-Hazlo Emma… por favor- rogó agitada.

A Emma no había nada que la excitara más que escuchar cómo rogaban. Y que los ruegos vinieran de alguien tan sumamente autoritaria como Regina, hacía que se volviera completamente loca.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- jugando con la otra mujer, soltó una de sus manos para tenerla libre y llevó un dedo a los labios de Regina y fue bajándolo lentamente haciendo el recorrido en línea recta hasta su entrepierna húmeda.

La morena la miró fijamente a los ojos mordiéndose el labio y más segura que nunca de sus palabras.

-Quiero que me folles… toda la noche…-


	15. Capítulo 15

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, muchas cosas se van descubriendo con el tiempo, esperamos que os guste cómo se va desarrollando la historia. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leernos. Un saludo!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

Emma no pudo evitar soltar una risita pícara al escuchar cómo la otra mujer le pedía que se lo hiciera durante toda la noche.

-Tú lo has querido- la rubia hizo que Regina se tumbara y la abrió las piernas lo máximo que pudo. Se acercó con el arnés bien colocado y metió el consolador sin previo aviso, hasta el fondo. Estaba tan mojada que entró sin oponer resistencia.

Regina dejó escapar un gemido muy fuerte, había sido un poco doloroso, pero un dolor placentero. Llevó sus manos al culo de la otra mujer y apretó su cuerpo contra ella, para sentirla todavía más.

-Sí, es lo que quiero… no pares- Regina hablaba costosamente entre jadeos mientras sentía cómo la rubia aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Emma tomó las manos de la morena y las puso por encima de sus cabezas entrelazando los dedos mientras la miraba fijamente. Movía sus caderas desenfrenadamente, disfrutando de la cara de placer que le estaba dedicando Regina. No quería hacer que llegara al orgasmo tan rápido, así que paró de repente y salió de ella tan rápido como había entrado en un principio. Eso hizo que la cara de Regina cambiara sin poder evitar dirigirle una mirada de odio por haber parado. Emma sonrió muy perra.

-Ponte a cuatro patas- ordenó la rubia sintiéndose más poderosa que nunca.

Regina la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, como pensándoselo, pero estaba demasiado caliente y excitada como para negarse. Lo que menos quería era parar en ese momento. Se incorporó un poco y se colocó con las extremidades apoyadas en la cama, a modo perrito, dejando su culo mirando a Emma.

-Así mejor…- sonrió la rubia mientras se colocaba detrás de ella y metía de nuevo el consolador en su interior. Estaba siendo brusca, pero no escuchaba a Regina quejarse, por lo que no lo estaría haciendo nada mal.

En esa posición, la morena podía sentir mucho más cómo Emma entraba y salía de su interior. Sus gemidos ya no podían controlarse y sus caderas se movían enloquecidas para acompañar el movimiento. Cogió una de las manos de la rubia que estaban situadas en sus caderas y se la llevó a su clítoris para que la masajease.

-Me corro Emma… me corro-

Al escucharla decir eso, comenzó a moverse más rápido notando cómo Regina estaba llegando. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando estremeciéndose y contrayéndose por el placer y cuando un ruidoso gemido le confirmó que había alcanzado el orgasmo, se quedó quieta en su interior. La sujetó con fuerza para que no se desplomara porque las piernas le estaban temblando y con cuidado salió de su interior para agacharse y lamer su húmeda entrepierna. Cuando terminó, ambas cayeron en la cama y se puso a su lado sonriendo.

-No crea que ha terminado Swan… cuando me recupere voy a querer más- la respiración de Regina estaba muy agitada y apenas podía hablar.

-Y yo estaré encantada de darte más toda la noche- se acercó más a ella y besó sus labios.

* * *

><p>Emma cumplió con su palabra, pero cuando no pudieron más se dejaron llevar por el cansancio. Apenas habían dormido tres horas cuando la rubia se giró en la cama y vio la hora en el despertador.<p>

-Regina ¡son las 10!- deberían estar en la oficina desde antes de las 8.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ay dios!- la sobresaltada morena se levantó de la cama mirando a todos lados sin saber cómo empezar –¡El jefe va a matarnos! ¿Cómo explicamos que hemos llegado tarde las dos?- se agachó buscando su ropa.

La rubia estaba levantada también, pero no se tomaba el tema tan serio como Regina. Cualquiera podía llegar tarde al trabajo. Se rascó la cabeza y la miró pensativa.

-No puedes ir con la misma ropa, ¿te presto algo?-

Regina asintió.

-Sí, búscame algo mientras me ducho- se metió corriendo al baño, aunque fuera algo rápido, tenía que bañarse después de la sesión de sexo de la noche, y mañana, anterior.

Cuando la ropa de ambas estaba preparada, Emma fue a meterse con la morena en la ducha y así ahorrar tiempo.

-¿Cómo justificamos que llegamos las dos tarde?- mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo.

-Estaba pensando en eso, podemos decir que fuimos a un lugar donde vieron al sospechoso y que pensábamos que era mejor idea ir al sitio directamente, sin pasar por comisaría y que se nos olvidó avisarle- Regina se aclaraba el jabón con el agua.

-Suena bien… pero ¿y el pelo mojado de ambas?-

Regina suspiró.

-¡No sé Emma! ¡Piensa en algo! ¡Joder, pueden darse cuenta! ¡Mierda, mierda!- la morena, alterada, salió de la ducha y cogió una toalla para secarse con rapidez.

-Hey, hey… tranquila- la rubia fue tras ella para empezar a vestirse –No sería algo poco corriente que ambas nos hayamos bañado en nuestras casas, no exageres-

-Es todo muy sospechoso- el pánico de Regina iba en aumento, peor se puso cuando vio la ropa que Emma había dejado para ella sobre la cama –Emma, ni sueñes que voy a ponerme eso para ir a trabajar, ¿quieres que se den cuenta con sólo verme entrar?-

-Bueno, entonces sécate el pelo. Puedo ir antes a la oficina y decir que estás en el lugar buscando más pistas y que llegarás enseguida- Emma intentaba tranquilizar a la otra mujer. Sólo le faltaba que las cosas empeoraran más con el hecho de mantener lo suyo en secreto –Puedes buscar algo que te guste en mi armario… ya sabes que no tenemos el mismo estilo-

-Está bien, ve yendo tú y yo voy en unos minutos-

-Perfecto- se acercó para darle un beso rápido –Toma lo que necesites, te espero con un café en la oficina- sonrió levemente y salió de la casa.

Regina se metió al baño y se secó el pelo dejándolo suelto y con una forma decente. Se miró al espejo notando algunas marcas en su cuello debido a la noche que había pasado con Emma, rodó sus ojos [Es como volver a la adolescencia].

Emma tenía guardado una especie de traje, con falta y saco incluidos, era lo que había usado en su primer día de trabajo, así que Regina rogó que nadie lo notara, pero seguro que sería menos arriesgado que aparecerse con jeans y cazadora de cuero.

Abrió uno de los cajones buscando maquillaje pero no lo encontró. Fue a la habitación y en el tocador de la rubia encontró una caja, la abrió confiada de que encontraría el bendito maquillaje pero no…

Jamás hubiera esperado encontrar algo así de la rubia, de la chica divertida que le sacaba una sonrisa sin mucho esfuerzo, con la que había decidido comenzar una relación seria, y mucho menos, de la que le había despertado sentimientos que creía que dormirían por siempre en su interior.

Volvió a dejar todo en su sitio y se sentó en la cama durante unos segundos intentado asimilarlo, no debía sacar conclusiones sin preguntarle antes. Aunque dudaba que hubiera muchas explicaciones coherentes para lo que había visto. Cogió sus cosas y fue a la oficina.

* * *

><p>Emma miraba unos papeles mientras bebía un enorme café, esa mañana lo necesitaba más que nunca. Escuchó la puerta y vio llegar a su compañera, le sonrió.<p>

-Hola, ya hablé con el jefe y fui bastante creíble, no hubo problemas- le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara -Ven a desayunar-

Regina tenía cara de pocos amigos y nada de hambre, se acercó sentándose en una silla.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- tomó la taza que le ofrecía Emma y dio un sorbo largo.

-Lo que acordamos- la miró durante unos segundos, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo pasaba -¿Pasa algo aparte de eso?-

-Nada que debamos hablar aquí, tenemos que trabajar- cogió unos papeles y se puso a mirarlos con el semblante muy serio.

Emma levantó sus cejas sin comprender nada, quizás sólo estaba así debido al retraso de esa mañana, pero había sido culpa de ambas y no pensaba que fuera motivo para que la tratase así.

-Ya rellené esto… y bueno, ha entrado un nuevo caso sobre venta ilegal de drogas-

Regina carraspeó un poco y cogió los papeles del caso.

-Vaya… perfecto- empezó a leerlo, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza por haber dormido poco y eso aumentaba su mal humor –Deberíamos dividirnos, tú podrías ir al banco que filmó al violador del otro caso y yo iré a lo de las drogas-

A Emma le sorprendía que la morena quisiera que se separasen, luego de todo el escándalo que le había hecho por eso, pero no quiso llevarle la contra, seguro le duraba el mal humor de haber llegado tan tarde al trabajo.

-Bueno, está bien… iré al banco. Cualquier cosa me llamas- le sonrió un poco para intentar calmar el ambiente.

-Vale- respondió Regina sin mirarla y se levantó al rato yendo hacia su coche.

La forense condujo hasta el lugar muy pensativa, no entendía qué pasaba, ya que, la morena era muy difícil de leer. Consiguió las cintas de las grabaciones que necesitaba y volvió a la oficina para poder verlas tranquilas.

Mientras tanto, Regina estaba en el lugar que habían usado como laboratorio para hacer las drogas, no le gustaban ese tipo de casos, pero intentó ser lo más profesional posible. Observó y recolectó todas las pruebas que necesitaba e hizo tiempo hablando con vecinos, no quería llegar temprano a comisaría.

Ya era de noche y Emma ya había visto las grabaciones, esperaba con la cabeza sobre su mano medio dormida a que su compañera llegase. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

-Swan, vete a casa, ya es tarde- Regina dejó sonoramente sus cosas sobre el escritorio.

-Estaba esperándote… ¿cómo fue todo?- bostezó estirándose un poco.

-Bueno, muchas pistas pero nada concreto, mañana seguiré. Voy a llevarle esto al jefe y me iré a casa- seguía con la misma actitud dura y fría de antes.

-¿No vienes a dormir a la mía hoy? Sólo dormir, después de lo de anoche otra cosa no puedo- sonrió pero era consciente de que su cuerpo le pedía descansar.

-No, estoy muerta- contestó tajante mientras ordenaba los papeles que iba a llevarle a Gold.

-Yo también estoy cansada, pero si prefieres dormir en tu casa no hay problema- dijo Emma, sintiéndose algo molesta por las contestaciones de Regina, después de todo, si el enojo era por haber llegado tarde, no era sólo su culpa.

-Hasta mañana entonces- salió muy seria de la oficina yendo a la del jefe.

Sin saber por qué, Emma sintió una puntada en el estómago. Regina no la había mirado a los ojos en todo el día, lo cual era preocupante, pues no parecía que simplemente estuviera de mal humor, era como si algo más pasara. Antes de quedarse dormida en la oficina, emprendió viaje a casa. Se calentó algo en el microondas y luego se metió a la cama. Cuando por fin estaba por apagar la luz para dormirse, su teléfono sonó.

_Emma, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa ahora?_

La rubia se incorporó en la cama y por supuesto respondió que sí podía ir. Un rato después apareció la morena con ropa de entre casa y aún muy seria, quizás más que antes. Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Me tienes intrigada con todo esto…-

Regina caminó hacia la sala y se acomodó en el sillón. Rogaba que todo fuera una equivocación, y que Emma no fuera lo que se cruzaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

-Sabes que soy directa, así que iré sin más a la cuestión- tomó aire y por fin miró a Emma a los ojos, necesitaba comprobar que todo lo que le dijera fuera cierto -¿Eres alcohólica?-

Emma se quedó pasmada, y sin entender el porqué de la pregunta.

-No Regina… si hasta hemos bebido juntas. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Esta mañana, mientras buscaba el maquillaje, encontré una moneda…- suspiró –Ya sabes, de las que te dan cuando llevas un tiempo sin consumir. Conozco esas monedas, por eso te lo estoy preguntando-

La que se había puesto pálida era Emma. No quería sacar ese tema hasta que estuvieran más establecidas. Quizás era algo egoísta ocultarlo, pero pensaba que lo mejor era que la aceptaran tal cual y como era en el presente, antes de juzgar su pasado. Tomó aire.

-Bueno… esa moneda es por otra cosa-

-¿Vas a explicarme?- el tono de la morena no era para nada amigable, y mucho menos comprensivo, lo cual en un sentido estaba asustando a Emma.

-Eso tiene que ver mucho con mi pasado, cuando era más joven…- no era nada fácil hablar del tema para Emma, recuerdos dolorosos venían a su cabeza, particularmente su adolescencia –Tuve problemas con las drogas-

Regina sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco. ¿Cómo Emma podía ser esa clase de persona? No tenía signos de ser adicta, y la soltura con la que llevaba su vida jamás le hubiera hecho suponer eso. Cuando pensaba que Emma podía ser la que sacara adelante su patética vida, se dio cuenta que también podía ser capaz de destruírsela para siempre.

-¿Cuánto llevas sin consumir?-

-Cuatro años, y desde entonces no he consumido nada de nada-

Cuando la rubia se refirió a "su pasado", por la cabeza de Regina pasó su adolescencia, quizás la época en la que estuvo en la universidad, pero cuatro años era poco tiempo, lo suficiente como para tener una recaída.

-Eso no es mucho…-

-Ya lo sé… pero no tengo motivos para volver a hacerlo-

Regina suspiró agachando la cabeza. Era pronto para tomar una decisión, pero esa cuestión le había modificado todos sus esquemas.

-Las personas con adicciones me han hecho mucho daño en mi vida Emma…-

La rubia se llevó la mano a su rostro, dándose cuenta de que las lágrimas querían salir. Se sentía como una basura, no sabía que le había pasado a Regina en un pasado, pero el dolor en su mirada era más que claro, y justo se había metido en una relación con alguien como ella, que había tenido problemas con la cocaína que la atormentaba desde hacía muchos años.

-Lo siento… pero yo te dejaría antes de hacerte daño- tragó saliva, se estaba comenzando a asustar por lo que pudiera decidir Regina –Te lo iba a contar, sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo. No es nada de lo que esté orgullosa…-

-No sé cómo reaccionar con esto Emma… no sé si puedo meterme en algo así otra vez-

-Te entiendo pero… nunca he jodido a nadie con lo mío. Bueno, más que preocupar a mi padre y a mi hermano. Pero en otro sentido, nunca perjudiqué a nadie. La última mujer con la que tuve una relación seria me dejó por lo mismo... solo por saberlo, no porque haya vuelto a caer en eso-

Era como si se hubiera puesto el escudo de nuevo. Cada frase que salía de la boca de Emma era imposible de asimilar para la morena, estaba cerrada en banda con el tema, hasta en el trabajo le resultaba difícil por momentos tratar con personas adictas, pero volver a tener una relación con una era algo que pensaba que jamás iba a volver a vivir.

-Si algo he aprendido en mi vida, es que los adictos mienten y puede que ahora esté todo bien, pero siempre vuelven a caer y destruyen todo a su alrededor sin importarles nada-

-Regina… no tengo necesidad de hacerlo. Estoy bien, tengo un trabajo, a mi familia, y ahora te tengo a ti…-

-¿Y si pasa algo y vuelves a tener la necesidad?- miraba a la rubia muy afectada -¿Qué me garantiza que vas a estar limpia todo el tiempo?-

Emma se arrodilló en el suelo y tomó a la morena de la mano.

-Esto lo hice por mí. Siempre que dejaba lo hacía por alguien más, para conformar a esa persona. Pero esta última vez, lo hice por mí, y las cosas me han ido muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba…-

Regina acarició la mano de Emma con las suyas, sabía que su novia era sincera, pero por más que fuera ella, era una adicta, ni más ni menos que cualquier otro.

-Lo entiendo y cualquier otra persona te diría que no pasa nada y que pueden seguir sin más, pero… yo lo perdí todo por alguien adicto, absolutamente todo- hizo una pausa -Psicológicamente no sé si podría pasar por ello otra vez… tengo que recapacitarlo en casa-

Si Emma antes se sentía mal, con las palabras de la morena se sentía aún peor. Dijo que lo había perdido _todo_ por un adicto. En ese paquete podía entrar su hijo, lo cual le helaba la sangre de sólo pensarlo.

-Está bien. Puedes pensarlo todo lo que quieras. Sólo quiero que te pongas un poco en mi lugar… es injusto que me juzguen toda una vida por esto-

-Ya sé que es injusto, pero no soy cualquier persona. Me gustaría que entendieras también mi situación y todo lo que he pasado por culpa de eso-

-No eres cualquier persona Regina, lo tengo bien en claro. Pero necesito que me cuentes lo que te ha pasado con este tema…-

-El padre de mi hijo… el que era mi marido era un adicto- hizo una pausa para levantarse soltando la mano de Emma –Tenía problemas con el alcohol e hizo de mi vida un infierno-

Emma la miraba desde abajo, pensaba que jamás encontraría las palabras correctas para convencer a Regina, probablemente no existieran.

-No sé qué más decirte… pero yo no soy así, me conoces. Y no estaría contigo si estuviera consumiendo, es más, nunca estuve en una relación con nadie mientras consumía…-

-¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que he escuchado cosas similares saliendo de su boca? Diciendo que nunca más lo haría, que era la definitiva- sus ojos se vieron inundados por las lágrimas –Casi acaba con mi vida-

-Está bien… te entiendo perfectamente. Es tu decisión. Sólo recuerda que aquí tienes a una persona que te quiere con locura…-


	16. Capítulo 16

**Sentimos la tardanza, pero tenemos buena excusa, hemos estado trabajando en una trama para el fic que ya se empieza a desarrollar al final de este capítulo. Esperamos que os guste por dónde van yendo la cosa y no tenemos palabras para agradecer los comentarios y el seguimiento del fic :) Como siempre, esperamos opiniones!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

Regina agachó la cabeza, todo aquello la estaba sobrepasando, quería creer y confiar en las palabras de la rubia, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que estar con un adicto sólo traía sufrimiento.

-Tengo que pensarlo, no voy a tomar decisiones sin más- la noticia era demasiado reciente como para decidir qué hacer en ese momento. Tenía mucho que pensar.

Emma llevó la mano a sus mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

-Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras… ya sabes que estaré aquí…- no se le ocurría qué otra cosa podía hacer.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces- sus ojos también estaban aguados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se levantó tomando sus cosas para irse.

Emma fue tras ella para acompañarla hasta la puerta y la abrió apoyándose en ella.

-Adiós Regina…-

La morena la miró fijamente, queriendo decir algo que la dejara tranquila, que le diera a entender que si rompían no era culpa de ella, pero no le salió.

-Adiós- salió de la casa y subió a su coche.

Emma dejó escapar un llanto que llevaba tiempo conteniendo, caminó hasta su cuarto y se tiró en la cama sin poder dejar de llorar. No podía comprender cómo algo que había dejado tanto tiempo atrás le pudiera estar afectando en su relación.

Regina, sin embargo, contenía sus lágrimas mientras no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Era famosa por su racionalidad, y por psicoanalizar las cosas que le ocurrían. Sabía que tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por la rubia, sentimientos que pensaba que nunca tendría y que temía. Pero con Emma era fácil ser feliz y se había planteado dejarse llevar por esa alegría, pero… todo se había hundido. Las adicciones habían destrozado su vida, habían causado que ella fuera de esa manera, y eran el motivo por el que nunca sería completamente feliz. Se metió en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p><em>Emma volvía a consumir, la despedían del trabajo, perdía a la gente de nuevo, a su familia, perdía a Regina. De pronto se encontraba en un lugar horrible con rejas en las ventanas, enfermeros por todos lados y un olor que le revolvía el estómago. Había estado un par de veces ahí, rodeada de personas que no se parecían en nada a ella, pero que en realidad, tenían mucho en común… <em>

Esos minutos parecieron tan reales que fue un alivio despertarse, aunque sobresaltada. Se incorporó en la cama. Había sido una pesadilla horrible, estaba sudada, respirando muy agitada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Se llevó la mano a la frente, parecía que tenía fiebre, no se sentía con ánimos para ir a trabajar, así que sin darle más vueltas le envió un mensaje a Regina.

_Me encuentro mal, estoy con algo de fiebre. Si me siento mejor voy más tarde. _

La detective Mills había llegado más pronto al trabajo, era la única manera que tenía de intentar mantenerse ocupada, ya que, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. El teléfono le vibró y leyó el mensaje de la rubia. Suspiró sintiéndose mal, pero por otro lado era mejor que no se vieran ese día, iban a estar muy incómodas. Aprovechó para pasar el día sumergida en el trabajo.

Ya era de noche cuando Regina volvió a casa y decidió escribirle a Emma para saber cómo estaba.

_Hola, ¿cómo te encuentras?_

La rubia había pasado el día en la cama, no se encontraba bien ni física ni emocionalmente. Al ver que Regina le había escrito pensó que al menos se acordaba un poco de ella.

_Algo mejor, perdón por no haber ido hoy._

_No te preocupes, recupérate y ven cuando puedas._

_Está bien… nos vemos pronto. Un beso. _

Regina leyó el último mensaje y se quedó pensativa, imaginó a su compañera, amiga, y novia, en casa enferma y sintiéndose mal por culpa de ella. Decidió preparar algo caliente para comer e ir a su casa. Más tarde, cuando salía del trabajo, estaba en casa de Emma tocando timbre.

Emma se levantó a regañadientes de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta. Al ver a la morena al otro lado se sorprendió un poco.

-Ey… ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Sé que te gustan mis comidas y quería asegurarme de que tenías algo caliente para tomar- en la cara de Regina se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír también ante aquel gesto, era algo normal, pero viniendo de la morena era una gran cosa.

-Bueno, gracias… ¿quieres pasar?-

-No quiero molestar, seguro estás cansada-

-Sabes que no me molestas para nada… es más, me vendría bien estar un rato contigo- la forense la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Regina asintió, a pesar de todo le costaba negarle las cosas.

-Está bien- entró en la casa y fue directa a la cocina para calentar lo que había traído.

-¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo hoy?- Emma se sentó en una silla mientras esperaba.

-He estado haciendo papeleo más que nada-

Se pusieron a hablar del trabajo, sin entrar en otros temas, a pesar de que estaban algo incómodas, la conversación no dejaba de fluir.

-Tienes 39 de fiebre- Regina sujetaba el termómetro mirándolo después de habérselo puesto a la rubia –No me quedo tranquila dejándote sola así-

-Voy a estar bien… además debes estar cansada después de todo el día- a pesar de sus palabras, a Emma le encantaba ver cómo la morena se preocupaba por ella.

-Yo estoy perfectamente, vamos a la cama- ordenó Regina levantándose del sofá y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla.

-Tendré que enfermarme más seguido- la rubia sonrió mientras caminaban hasta la cama.

Regina hizo que se tumbara y luego buscó entre los cajones un pijama para ponérselo, luego se metió con ella bajo las sábanas. Aunque su relación estaba a modo pausa, no tenía sentido dormir en el incómodo sofá después de haber compartido lecho tanto tiempo.

Emma se acomodó poniéndose de lado para mirarla a los ojos, no podía negar que estaba contenta de tener a la morena a su disposición, pero sabía que el tema preocupante seguía en el aire, porque era probable que Regina cambiara de opinión en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué pasó con tu ex marido? ¿Dónde está ahora?- no sabía si era buen momento para hacerle ese tipo de preguntas, pero cuanto más sabía de la historia más le intrigaba saber el resto.

-Está en prisión- dijo seria Regina mientras la miraba –Hace años que no sé de él-

-Bueno… mejor así- Emma estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo preguntárselo –Pero… ¿él tuvo algo que ver con lo que le pasó… a tu hijo?-

La morena agachó la cabeza, dolía mucho hablar de aquello. Asintió levemente con tristeza de sólo recordarlo, pero pensó que si Emma conocía todo lo que le había pasado quizás comprendería más su actitud con la adicción.

-¿Entiendes ahora mi problema con todo esto?-

Emma alargó el brazo y tomó la mano de Regina entre las suyas acariciándola.

-Sí, claro que te entiendo… pero yo sería incapaz de hacerte algo así, las drogas me dañaban a mí solamente-

La morena la miró fijamente intentando conocer el contexto de la historia de la otra mujer.

-¿Por qué empezaste a consumir?-

Emma carraspeó un poco, tenía que sincerarse para darle confianza.

-Cuando tenía 17 años me sentía muy sola, mi padre trabajaba mucho para mantenernos, mi hermano casi ni estaba en casa, y no tenía muchos amigos. Ya sabes lo de mi madre… y sumado a eso la presión, iba a terminar el instituto y tenía que empezar la universidad, mi padre era médico, mi hermano estaba estudiando y no sabía qué hacer con mi vida… la verdad es que necesitaba una figura femenina en mi vida, una madre que me guiara- hizo una pausa –Sé que no justifica que empezara a consumir de todas formas-

Regina escuchaba atenta.

-Debió ser duro… ¿y cómo saliste?-

-Ese año fue terrible, no estaba para nada en mi casa, tenía malas compañías y me tuvieron que internar por unos meses. Cuando salí empecé la universidad, ya decidida que quería estudiar para esto y ahí estuve una época bien, fue cuando me inicié en el mundo de las mujeres y eso me mantenía ocupada. Pero tuve algunas malas rupturas y experiencias y acababa consumiendo de vez en cuando, nada tan grave como la primera vez. Terminé sacándome la carrera, aunque tardé un poco más de lo normal y bueno luego no encontraba ningún trabajo que me gustara lo suficiente, tuve una mala relación y volví a recaer… fue cuando conocí a Milah, fue muy buena amiga y se portó bien conmigo, pero yo no estaba en condiciones de tener una relación. Ella me ayudó a salir más o menos de todo aquello y ya fue cuando lo dejé, durante 4 años hasta ahora…-

La morena esperó unos segundos para volver a hablar mientras acariciaba el dorso de la mano de Emma. Con la respuesta de Emma el tema de Milah terminó de cerrarle, había podido comprender por qué a Emma le había costado tanto dejarla.

-Gracias por contármelo… ¿algo más que quieras que sepa?-

-No… por ahora creo que nada más- hablar de aquello le había afectado más de lo que pensaba –Vamos a dormir, estoy agotada-

Regina asintió y se acercó a besar la frente de la rubia, estaba caliente por la fiebre.

-Buenas noches, Emma-

Cerraron los ojos, y después de la mala noche que habían pasado el día anterior, no les costó nada quedarse profundamente dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente, Regina comprobó la temperatura de la otra mujer, seguía teniendo unas décimas, pero apenas nada.

-Deberías quedarte hoy en casa también-

-Estoy bien, aparte no quiero quedarme aquí encerrada de nuevo- se incorporó en la cama dispuesta a irse.

-Emma, no tiene sentido que vengas, estás enferma aun. Puedo apañarme sola- la actitud seria de la morena había vuelto a aparecer. Se vistió rápido usando unos jeans de Emma ajustados y sus zapatos de tacón. No quería ir con la misma ropa del día anterior así que improvisó. Prácticamente obligó a la rubia a quedarse metida en la cama, le dejó el desayuno hecho y se fue enseguida a la comisaría.

Al llegar Gold la esperaba con un sobre en la mano, más bien, las esperaba a ambas. Al preguntarle a Regina por su compañera, ésta le contestó que estaba con un poco de fiebre en casa, pero para su jefe este caso era más que importante, así que le ordenó que la llamara.

Emma llegó al lugar enseguida, algo desalineada pero muy rápido.

Ambas estaban muy intrigadas, hasta que Gold comenzó a contar de qué se trataba el caso.

-Han aparecido muertas dos parejas en un campamento. Los resultados de las autopsias dieron que fue por sobredosis y hemos realizado un allanamiento en el lugar pero no pudimos encontrar pruebas de drogas. No hay culpable aún, y pensábamos dejarlo pasar hasta que ayer en la noche nos informaron que hubo una pareja más- hizo una pausa –Necesito que vayan y pasen de encubierto. Graham va a acompañarlas. Una debe ir en pareja con él y la otra como coordinadora de alguna actividad. Eso lo decidirán ustedes-

Regina se quedó mirando a su jefe muy sorprendida. Había estado en varias operaciones de encubierto y no le parecieron muy agradables. Además, que Emma estuviera involucrada no sería beneficioso para su "relación". Las dos se miraron por un momento, hasta que la morena decidió responder muy profesionalmente.

-Muy bien jefe, nos reuniremos los tres y le informaremos de lo que decidamos-

Emma salió de la oficina revoleando sus ojos. Graham le caía muy mal, además estaba segura de que él estaba al tanto de su sexualidad y eso no era bueno.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo deberíamos hacer?-

-Pues lo más lógico es que yo me junte con Graham, aunque no me hace nada de gracia-

La rubia se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué sería lo más lógico?-

-Porque sí, tengo más experiencia que tú y esta misión es importante- la miraba fijo.

-Está bien, si quieres compartir habitación o tienda con Graham, adelante…- hizo una pausa -¿Cuándo van a darme mi propia oficina?-

-¿Ya te has cansado de compartir conmigo?- levantó sus cejas comenzando a enfadarse -¿Y a qué viene ese tonito? ¿Me vas a hacer una escenita? ¡Es trabajo!-

La rubia se sentó en su silla y se cruzó de brazos resoplando, actitud que siempre la hacía ver como una niña caprichosa.

-No me he cansado, pero creo que necesito mi espacio… y no es una escenita, pero yo también podría ir de pareja de Graham y de paso ponerlo en su lugar-

-¿Siempre tienes que ponerle pegas a todo?-

Un folleto del campamento estaba abierto sobre el escritorio, por lo que la rubia comenzó a ojearlo.

-Parece que siempre tú eres la más apta para decidir todo- se sorprendió de las actividades que aparecían en el folleto, aunque no se percató de mirar la portada para saber de qué era realmente el campamento –Me gustaría dirigir las actividades nocturnas… suena interesante- parecía que por un momento Emma ya no estaba enfadada, más bien, iba a disfrutarlo bastante.

La cara de Regina no decía lo mismo, le sacó el folleto de las manos y cuando se puso a leer no se sintió nada cómoda. Quizás lo mejor hubiera sido dejar a Emma con Graham y hacer el resto ella.

-Claro, supongo que eso es más acorde a ti…-

-Más que un marido heterosexual, seguro- tomó sus cosas -¿Te paso a buscar por tu casa en una hora?-

-Quizás viene mi marido a por mí- le dijo desafiante.

Desde que se habían conocido, Emma había aprendido a identificar conductas de Regina, desde las cosas que hacía por gusto, las que hacía por obligación, hasta las que hacía simplemente por molestarla, y esa, era una de las últimas. Pero pensaba seguirle el juego intentando que sus celos no la traicionen

–¡Oh! Entonces nos vemos directamente allá-

Al salir de la oficina Gold llamó a la rubia. Le preguntó en qué habían quedado, pues necesitarían credenciales falsas. Emma tuvo la ocurrencia de pedirle si podía elegir los nombres de cada uno, y decidió para ella Tina, y para Regina, Bette.

Salió con una sonrisa de la oficina y se fue a su casa por el equipaje. Una hora después llegó al campamento y se encontró con sus compañeros en el estacionamiento. Tiró su bolso haciendo ruido para captar su atención.

-¿Cómo va todo?-

-Estamos hablando de los datos que vamos a dar-

Graham sacó de su bolso las credenciales de los tres y las repartió.

-Nuestra historia de enamorados va a ser buena creo yo-

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada, iban vestidos de entrecasa, en realidad, Emma iba vestida como de costumbre con una de sus camisetas tan ajustadas que hasta se le marcaban un poco sus abdominales. Regina, sin embargo, había cambiado sus trajes de trabajo por unos vaqueros y una camiseta cómoda, ya que, no quería llamar mucho la atención.

El cartel era gigante. Tenía colores llamativos, y una letra bastante particular, pero lo más impactante era lo que decía "Campamento Swinger". La rubia abrió mucho sus ojos comprendiendo el porqué de las actividades que iba a coordinar, y Regina, pues ella creyó que se desmayaba ahí mismo. Graham la tomó de la mano haciéndola volver a la tierra, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de costado, el hombre estaba deseando que empezara la acción en el campamento.

-Hola, somos John y Bette Mills-

La rubia simplemente mostró su credencial e ingresó en el momento. Se separó de sus compañeros para buscar el área dónde dormirían los coordinadores.

-¿De qué te ríes tú?-

-¿Parecía enojada no? Yo me río de que en aquella tienda ya han inaugurado el campamento-

-Ay dios, pero ¡dónde me he metido!-

-Podemos unirnos-

Regina levantó las cejas queriendo usar su arma en ese mismo momento.

-No me hagas enfadar ya o vas a pasarlo muy mal Graham-

-Pues si quieres que nos infiltremos bien tendremos que ser cariñosos con otras parejas, de eso trata un campamento swinger-

Regina miró alrededor, se encontraban en una zona verde llana y muy amplia y alrededor tenían una especie de bosque con muchos árboles frondosos donde seguro ocurrirían cosas bastante indecorosas. Debía haber al menos unas veinte tiendas de parejas, más unas diez de monitores y animadores. Además, habían colocado varias carpas donde se reunirían para comer y para realizar otras actividades. La morena se fijó en que los baños, al menos, estaban cubiertos, pero estaba segura de que debería andarse con cuidado en esa zona. Por lo que alcanzó a ver, había todo tipo de parejas, desde jóvenes que no pasarían mucho de la veintena, hasta matrimonios de cincuentones. Curiosamente no encontró ninguna pareja homosexual, aunque en un campamento así, lo más seguro es que a nadie le importara el sexo de la persona con la que estaba.

Iban a ser terribles los días que le esperaban a la morena. Ni siquiera podía contar con Graham para armar la tienda, pues estaba demasiado entretenido observando como otras parejas ya disfrutaban de estrenar las suyas. Emma apareció con otras coordinadoras muy lindas, una morena y una pelirroja.

-Muy bien, cenaremos todos a las 9 en el comedor- señaló dónde era, había un gran cartel –Y luego comenzaremos con las actividades nocturnas-

Mientras tanto a la tienda de Regina y Graham se había acercado otra pareja. Un hombre alto rubio y una mujer que aparentaba ser su pareja, de pelo corto y ojos verdes, aunque con unas llamativas orejas.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- dijo la mujer de pelo corto –Soy Mary Margaret, y éste es mi esposo David-


	17. Capítulo 17

**Sí, tardamos muuuucho en actualizar, y nuestro otro fic también (intentaremos subirlo pronto). Pero hemos estado liadas con cosas de estudios y demás. Esperemos que sigáis disfrutando de la historia y muchas gracias por el apoyo y por leernos :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

Regina miró fijamente a la pareja que acababa de acercarse a ellos, parecían un matrimonio corriente, pero si estaban en un lugar como aquel, seguramente no lo eran. Abrió la boca dispuesta a contestar que no necesitaban ayuda, pero Graham se le adelantó haciéndose el amable.

-Nos vendrían bien unas cuantas manos más- dijo el hombre sonriendo –Yo soy John… Mills y ella es mi esposa Bette- se acercó dándoles dos besos a cada uno.

La morena suspiró levemente y se acercó a hacer lo mismo, hubiera preferido un formal apretón de manos pero sabía que ahí debía comportarse como los demás, no podía ser tan fría en un campamento de ese calibre.

-Un placer- sonrió falsamente.

Emma, que había visto toda la interacción desde lo lejos, se acercó a las dos parejas. Era más fuerte que ella husmear todo lo referido a Regina.

-Las actividades grupales no empiezan hasta las 9- intentó sonar lo más amigable posible.

Regina levantó sus cejas, de alguna forma le resultaba satisfactorio que la rubia estuviera tan pendiente de lo que hacía y pudo notar sus celos.

-¿No podemos relacionarnos entre nosotros o qué? Ni que fuera un campamento de menores donde nos tengan que estar controlando- soltó una risita haciendo que el resto riera también.

-Sí, Bette, tienes toda la razón- Mary Margaret se acercó a la morena y pasó su brazo por sus hombros rodeándola –Nos vamos a llevar estupendamente-

Emma miró fijo a la mujer de pelo corto queriendo cortarle el cuello, pero sólo sonrió mientras apretaba con fuerza el folleto que tenía entre sus manos.

-Es sólo que ponemos una hora para comenzar con la diversión y generar más ansias, sólo eso… pero si tan apurados están, no voy a frenarlos-

-Bueno, de momento me gustaría poder poner en pie la tienda, no quiero dormir al aire libre- Regina se separó disimuladamente de la otra mujer, le incomodaba el contacto físico con ella.

-No te preocupes, nosotros los ayudamos, ¿verdad cariño?- dijo Mary Margaret mientras se agachaba para coger un soporte de la tienda.

-Claro, ¿cómo no ayudar a una mujer tan hermosa?-

Emma tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a cada uno de ellos, pero se contuvo, era muy pronto para arruinar la misión.

-No lleguen tarde a la cena… y no olviden los condones- estaba obligada a recordar eso último a todos los grupos, pero lo hizo mirando a Regina fijamente, para que notara que ya empezaba a molestarse.

La morena se dio cuenta de la cara de pocos amigos de su compañera, suspiró levemente viendo cómo se marchaba y con la ayuda de sus dos nuevos "amigos" terminaron de montar la tienda. Mary Margaret y David eran peor que un dolor, no dejaban de hablar y hablar como locos sobre todas sus experiencias con otras parejas y en otros campamentos.

-Es genial habernos encontrado, somos nuevos, así que pueden iniciarnos- Graham parecía entusiasmado con todo lo que tenía que ver con el campamento. Seguramente estaría pensando en cualquier cosa menos trabajo en ese momento.

Esas palabras hicieron que a Regina le dieran ganas de matarlo, parecía que la misión iba a ser de lo más estresante.

-Es tarde, deberíamos ir a cenar, muero de hambre- sentenció antes de que la pareja pudiera contestar.

Una vez que ya estaban todos en el comedor, Emma se sentó con sus compañeros monitores, eran bastante simpáticos y como sabían que ella era nueva se mostraron muy abiertos y comunicativos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Regina, su marido ficticio y sus nuevos amigos estaban en la mesa de enfrente, no dudó en pasas el brazo por la espalda de una de sus compañeras para atraer la atención de la morena. La chica se llamaba Aurora y no dejaba de reírse de los chistes que Emma contaba.

Regina, que intentaba tragar la asquerosa comida del lugar, se percató de lo cariñosa que se mostraba la rubia con su compañera, que era bastante atractiva, por algún motivo le recordó a Belle de la oficina y lo fácil que fue para la rubia conquistarla. Le entraron unos celos enormes, aunque estaba segura de que sólo lo hacía para molestarla.

Intentó seguir comiendo pero tenía el estómago cerrado y se le cerró todavía más al comprobar que David y Mary Margaret estaban metiéndose mano por debajo de la mesa. En ese instante, notó que Graham se acercaba a besar su mejilla y a susurrarle.

-Quita esa cara de amargada o nos vas a destapar pronto-

Un golpe vino de la mesa de los monitores, Emma había chocado su puño contra la madera al ver cómo Graham besaba la mejilla de la morena. Los de su alrededor la miraron sin entender nada y se levantó excusándose para ir al baño. No se veía capaz de aguantar eso, ni siquiera estaban juntas actualmente y supuestamente tenían permiso de hacer cualquier cosa con otras personas.

Regina siguió con la mirada a la rubia y decidió ir tras ella. Caminó hacia donde estaban los baños y la encontró frente al espejo pensativa.

-Emma…-

-¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Tendrán que besarse con la excusa de proteger la misión?- se dio la vuelta cruzándose de brazos para mirarla.

La morena suspiró.

-A mí tampoco me gusta esto… además, parece que no soy la única que hace amigos-

-Si tú vas a divertirte creo que lo correcto es que yo también lo haga ¿no? Mary Margaret te quería comer entera, es obvio-

-Eso no significa que yo quiera eso, esto es trabajo, lo nuestro va aparte, ¿me equivoco?- Regina tenía claro lo que había ido a hacer en ese campamento, pero parecía que Emma no.

-¿Lo nuestro? Ni siquiera sabía que aún había algo nuestro… por momentos parece que ya ni existe-

La detective dio un paso hacia la otra mujer suspirando, queriendo hacerle entender la situación, pero en ese instante entró una pareja riendo y besándose.

-Ay perdón, ¿ya está ocupado?-

-No… ya me iba-

-Pueden unirse- dijo el hombre riendo mientras apretaba el culo de su acompañante.

Regina decidió no contestar a esa invitación, miró a Emma una vez más y salió de allí.

-No gracias, tengo trabajo que hacer ahora- la rubia salió también.

Apenas una hora después, Emma y el resto de los monitores subieron a una pequeña tarima para explicar la dinámica de juego que tendrían esa noche.

-Buenas noches a todos… soy E… ¡Tina!- se corrigió antes de meter la pata –La coordinadora de juegos nocturnos, probablemente sus preferidos- sonrió haciendo que la gente se riera –Primero quiero recordarles un par de reglas- aclaró su garganta intentando recordar bien las indicaciones que le habían dado –Que sea un campamento de mentes liberales no quiere decir que se pueda obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no quiera, pueden reportar abusos con nosotros; segundo, lo principal es el cuidado, así que si no quieren sorpresas, ya saben, tenemos muchas gomitas a su disposición; tercero, en todas las actividades deben estar presentes los dos integrantes de la pareja, ya saben, luego hay problemas si alguno se escapa con alguien más- hizo una pausa observando a todo el mundo, muchos ya habían bebido alcohol y otros estaban tonteando con besos y caricias esperando que diera paso a la diversión –Bueno, lo que todos deseaban, el juego de la noche- una compañera le dio un mazo de cartas de póker que tenían poses de kamasutra como decoración –Seguro que todos saben jugar al strip-póker, las luces estarán bajas por si hay algún tímido entre los asistentes. El que pierda la partida deberá quitarse una prenda… y mientras tanto la simpática Tinker repartirá tragos afrodisíacos para todos-

Las palabras de Emma fueron recibidas por aplausos y silbidos, todos estaban deseando desnudarse y beber. Todos excepto Regina, que para nada estaba contenta con la idea de ese juego, por suerte, era bastante buena con el póker y esperaba no perder ni tener que quitarse nada de ropa. Fue con Graham a una de las mesas, Mary Margaret y David les siguieron y otra pareja de su misma edad completó el grupo.

-Prepárate Bette, soy muy buena en esto- la mujer de pelo corto le guiñó un ojo.

Regina le sonrió mientras una monitora rubia se acercaba dándoles la bebida.

-No me das miedo- levantó la mirada buscando a Emma, estaba repartiendo mazos a todas las mesas. Luego se giró observando a su compañero, Graham parecía estar caliente por toda la situación y deseoso de comenzar el juego.

Emma ya había dado todas las cartas, sólo quedaba la mesa de Regina, se acercó a ellos y se sentó en una silla.

-Bueno, aquí me tienen, por cualquier duda…- el resto de monitores ya se habían situado con los demás grupos y ella había pedido estar en esa para controlar lo que pasaba.

-Podrías unirte a la partida- propuso Mar Margaret –Es mucho más divertido si participas que si sólo miras- sonrió usando una cara muy pícara.

Regina miró a la mujer de cabello corto y luego a Emma esperando que se negara rotundamente.

-Bueno… no soy muy buena jugando la verdad- contestó la rubia. De verdad era mala, sabía lo básico y aun así nunca tenía suerte.

-No creo que debamos molestarla, está haciendo su trabajo- la detective comenzó a barajar las cartas de una manera bastante experta haciendo que todos los de la mesa la mirasen.

Graham observó que todos los coordinadores estaban jugando.

-No vas a ser la única que se quede sin jugar…-

Emma suspiró, no tenía excusa.

-Está bien…- acercó un poco más la silla a la mesa. Ya se imaginaba desnuda en cuestión de minutos.

Luego de repartir, Regina miró sus cartas dándose cuenta de que eran bastante buenas, al contrario de Emma que tenía las peores.

Todos empezaron a apostar hasta que Mary Margaret habló muy segura.

-Voy con todo-

Regina la miró fijo, quizás fuera un farol, pero se notaba que tenía experiencia.

-Yo también-

Aunque la rubia tenía poca idea de póker, sabía lo malas que eran sus cartas, pero en un mundo en el que ella tuviera muchísima suerte, quizás sus rivales tendrían malas cartas así que decidió arriesgarse.

-Y yo-

-¿Segura?- preguntó Regina mirándola enojada, lo único que le faltaba era que Emma quedara desnuda expuesta como un trofeo en un lugar así. Graham le dio un codazo para que no siguiera hablando –Bueno… tengo un full-

Mary Margaret resopló, no le gustaba perder, pero tampoco le molestaba demasiado quitarse la ropa. Emma mostró sus lamentables cartas, no tenía nada. Graham besó en la mejilla a su ficticia esposa.

-Has ganado cariño-

-Bueno, empiezan perdiendo dos mujeres, ¡a quitarse la ropa!- David se acomodó sonriendo para ver el espectáculo, ya rogaba que su mujer hiciera de las suyas. Miró a Regina fijamente –Vamos Bette…-

La morena no comprendía, si ella había ganado, ¿por qué todos la observaban como esperando algo de ella?

-Pero yo gané…-

-Exacto, el que gana debe quitarle una prenda a los que pierden-

Los ojos de la agente se abrieron como platos mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Mary Margaret y luego a Emma.

-¡Yo primera!- dijo la morena de pelo corto muy ansiosa mientras se acercaba –Creo que deberías quitarme la camisa-

Y así lo hizo. Regina se puso de pie frente a su compañera de campamento sintiéndose bastante nerviosa e incómoda.

-Vamos… no tengas miedo. No muerdo… de momento- le dijo Mary Margaret mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mano.

Le levantó la camiseta mirando hacia un costado, hubiera sido más realista si simulaba mirarla pero en ese momento no pudo controlarlo.

-Listo…- sonrió esforzándose.

-¿No vas a mirar tu premio?- la situación era completamente de otro planeta para Mary Margaret. Cuando alguien te quitaba la ropa en un juego lo primero que solía hacer era observar descaradamente, de eso iba el juego, pero había algo en su novata compañera que iba mal.

Al ver que Regina apenas miraba, Mary Margaret hizo un gesto de fingida rendición y se volvió a su lugar luciendo un sujetador transparente muy sexy.

Por su parte Emma, no dejaba de pensar formas de sabotear a la morena de pelo corto. Regina parecía ser su objetivo principal, y seguramente no ella sola, sino con Graham en un perfecto combo. Se miró a sí misma para elegir qué deberían quitarle, sólo traía puesta una camiseta de tirantes con el logo del campamento, jeans y botas.

-Bueno, puedes quitarme las botas….-

-Oh, ¡qué aburrido!- protestó David, aunque si la rubia seguía fallando, tarde o temprano alguien más le quitaría la ropa. Al contrario de su esposa, se estaba mostrando más interesado en la coordinadora del campamento que en la compañera. Por su mente pasaba la idea de un trío ardiente, por lo que no pudo evitar ahogar esa excitación en un largo beso a su esposa mientras le acariciaba los pechos sin importarle la mirada del resto de los presentes.

Emma en cuestión de segundos perdió sus botas y el juego siguió corriendo. En la siguiente ronda no le fue tan mal, a decir verdad, hasta tuvo oportunidad de disfrutar la cara de Graham mientras David le quitaba su camiseta, le hubiera encantado tener una cámara para fotografiarla. Ya la siguiente ronda no fue tan divertida, las malas cartas habían vuelto y todos se notaban muy pensativos y callados.

Regina resopló cuando su compañera de trabajo volvía a perder, y en especial porque Mary Margaret iba a tener la oportunidad de sacarle una prenda más comprometida.

Le quitó la camiseta lentamente, sin perder la chance de rozar el cuerpo de Emma lentamente con sus dedos.

Los hombres comenzaban a acalorarse, pero Regina estaba más seria que nunca.

-Es tarde, deberíamos retirarnos todos-

La miraron incrédulos, hasta Graham se había creído el juego y no quería terminarlo hasta llegar al final.

-¿Qué? Pero si esto no son ni los preliminares-

Mary Margaret le dirigió la mirada.

-Bien deberías saber que no se puede abandonar en este juego-

Graham se puso más curioso.

-¿Entonces cuándo termina?-

-Cuando alguien esté completamente desnudo- respondió David.

Con el correr del juego, los hombres habían tenido que sacarse varias prendas, Mary Margaret sólo tenía su diminuta tanga puesta, mientras que Emma sólo tenía su ropa interior, pero para suerte de Regina ella le había quitado los pantalones a su novia en cuestión. La morena sólo había perdido su chaqueta por lo que en ese momento no era un blanco interesante, ya todos querían ver a las otras dos sin nada.

La ronda definitoria llegó y las cartas de Emma eran buenas, o al menos las mejores que le habían tocado en toda la noche. Se sentía confiada, podía ganarlo o de lo contrario se retiraría por perdedora.

-Voy con todo, señores-

La agente la miró seria. Sólo quedaban Mary Margaret, Emma y ella. Sus cartas eran buenas, pero creía que las de su rival no lo eran. Si seguía jugando probablemente dejaría a Emma con los pechos al aire y eso era algo que no le agradaba en absoluto.

-Yo no voy-

-Vaya Bette… ¡qué decepción! Yo voy con todo también- Mary Margaret sonrió.

La rubia tragó grueso cuando vio a la mujer de pelo corto tan firme. Si la cuestión fuera simplemente que Regina o un grupo de desconocidos la viera desnuda no le importaría tanto, pero estaba Graham… tomó aire rogando que le fuera bien y dejó sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Regina sonrió levemente porque la forense tenía un full, creyendo que con eso podía ganar. Pero de repente Mary Margaret mostró las suyas.

-Escalera de color… saca esos pechos Tina- se rio y se levantó para ir hacia Emma.

La rubia se puso de espaldas y la ganadora se le pegó. El sujetador de Emma fue a parar a la cara de David que lo atrapó en cuestión de segundos. Se cruzó de brazos tapándose, ahora sí que no quería darse la vuelta.

-Venga… no seas tímida- Mary Margaret pasó su dedo por la espalda desnuda de su premio.

–Continuemos, ahora quiero ganarte- dijo Regina celosa pero intentando sonar segura y de paso desviar el interés de los curiosos que esperaban que su chica se diera la vuelta.

-Quiero ver mi premio…-

En ese instante Emma pensó en salir corriendo pero aún no habían tenido tiempo para investigar nada y por menos seria que pareciera la situación, era trabajo y debía cumplir. Se dio la vuelta aún tapada y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Mary Margaret la tomó de los brazos obligándola a exponerse frente a todos los demás.

-Bieen… me gustan pequeñas-

Todos los de la mesa miraban embobados hacia la rubia, mientras Regina apretaba los puños con fuerza conteniéndose para no levarse e irse. Tomó las cartas barajándolas sin fijar la vista en Emma ni un solo segundo.

-¿Y esa cara?- Graham, ahora que la forense había vuelto a la mesa, se había dado cuenta del rostro de su compañera -¿Quieres un desnudo masculino mejor?- le susurró con una sonrisa mientras posaba su mano sobre la pierna de Regina.

La morena le dio un manotazo disimulado haciendo que la apartara inmediatamente.

-Ni se te ocurra…- su mal humor iba en aumento.

La mano de Graham no era la única ansiosa, Mary Margaret acarició la rodilla desnuda de la rubia mientras le sonreía claramente excitada. Regina había dejado de ser su punto de atención, ahora tenía otra presa más interesante.

-Bueno…- dijo Emma aclarando su garganta nerviosa por la situación –Entonces no me queda mucho para ser la perdedora de la noche, ¿cierto?-

-Yo estoy igual que tú- aclaró la mujer de pelo corto.

-Pero cariño, todos sabemos que pierdes a propósito porque te gusta exhibirte- David comentó riendo haciendo que todos en la mesa, excepto Regina, soltaran una carcajada.

-Acabemos con esto- anunció la morena, mientras miraba sus pésimas cartas.

Graham no comprendía lo que le pasaba a su compañera, tenía claro que nunca había sido divertida y que no iba a disfrutar de este campamento, pero le parecía que estaba teniendo una reacción exagerada a todo.

Por otro lado, Emma intentaba cubrir sus pechos, pero tenía que sujetar las cartas y se le hacía complicado, además, Mary Margaret no dejaba de echarle miraditas.

Empezaron a apostar, Regina y los hombres se retiraron, la morena tenía la sensación de que lo hacían para dejarlas a ellas seguir y que se quedasen desnudas. Se habían vuelto a quedar solas la rubia y Mary Margaret.

-Se decide todo en esta señoras…- comentó David, claramente disfrutando de la situación.

-Voy con todo- dijo la morena de pelo corto mientras se mordía el labio inferior mirando a Emma muy provocativamente.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Sabemos que merecemos el peor de los castigos por tardar tanto en actualizar este fic, esperamos que no se hayan enojado y lo sigan leyendo ya que esta historia nos gusta mucho. Esperamos sus opiniones :), y de nuevo disculpas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

Mary Margaret apostaba todo a su mano, y Regina miraba fijamente a la rubia porque si accedía a ir y perdía, se quedaría completamente desnuda. Emma se había dado cuenta de la cara de petición que su compañera le estaba dando, pero había llegado hasta ahí y quería arriesgar.

-Yo también, muéstrame qué tienes…-

Regina levantó las cejas sin poder creerlo, no era necesario que fuera, era un estúpido juego donde no iban a ganar nada importante. Se fijó en la mesa y en las cartas de ambas mujeres mientras aguantaba la respiración, esperando el resultado.

-¡Perdiste!- una gran carcajada de Mary Margaret hizo que los hombres empezaran a vitorear –Ahora vas a ver…- se levantó rápidamente, se notaba que estaba excitada y quería destapar su premio: Emma.

La rubia abrió sus ojos un poco asustada, había creído que tenía posibilidades y se la había jugado, ahora tocaba acarrear con las consecuencias. Resopló y se levantó, al menos el juego ya había terminado. Mary Margaret se acercó a ella poniendo las manos en su cintura y dispuesta a quitarle la única prenda que le quedaba: su tanga.

Regina miraba la escena como a cámara lenta, no podía soportarlo más y se levantó muy enfadada.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Parecemos animales en celo por Dios!- alzó la voz casi sin darse cuenta.

De repente, todos los de la mesa se quedaron mirando fijamente a la morena, no entendían que reaccionara así. No era nada de otro mundo lo que estaba sucediendo ahí, y ni siquiera para los demás ella estaba relacionada en algo con Emma. Se hizo un silencio incómodo hasta que Mary Margaret habló. La interpretación de la mayoría fue bastante parecida: Regina quería llevarse a la coordinadora del campamento a la cama con ella.

-Si querías desnudarla tú, sólo tenías que decirlo. No te creas que no me he dado cuenta de que la estuviste mirando toda la noche-

Al escuchar esas palabras, tanto Emma como Regina notaron cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían, no estaban disimulando nada bien y Graham estaba mirándolas sospechosamente. El hombre cada vez estaba más confundido con sus dos compañeras, y conforme a eso, los ratones le aumentaban exponencialmente al verlas cerca e incluso, al verlas pelear.

-A mí sólo me gustan los hombres, especialmente mi marido, si estoy aquí es por él. Ahora mejor me voy y les dejo seguir con la fiesta…- pensó que con esas palabras quizás podía disimular un poco el asunto, comenzó a caminar alejándose del resto. Estaba tan enfadada que no se daba cuenta que sus celos podían llevar al fracaso toda la misión.

Emma le hizo un gesto a Graham con la cabeza para que fuera tras ella. Le preocupaba Regina, pero si iba ella misma sería muy sospechoso. Vio cómo su compañero se levantó con una clara erección en sus pantalones. La rubia rodó sus ojos queriendo pegarle un puñetazo. Se dio cuenta que seguía desnuda y buscó su ropa en el suelo. Se había quedado a solas con el matrimonio y Mary Margaret la miraba levantando su ceja porque quería continuar con la fiesta.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que marcharme, diviértanse con el resto de las parejas- la rubia se justificó mientras se ponía la ropa a toda prisa y caminaba hacia las tiendas. Una vez allí entró bastante molesta –Regina ¿qué demonios fue eso?-

La morena miró a la rubia queriendo soltar toda la rabia que tenía dentro, pero con Graham delante no podía, así que sólo le quedaba disimular.

-Te salvé, ¿preferías estar desnuda delante de todos?- Regina se cruzó de brazos poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Has estado completamente fuera de lugar, hasta parecía que estabas celosa- dijo Graham mientras se acariciaba la barbilla muy curioso -¿O será que lo estabas?-

-Tú mejor cállate y ve al baño ¡por Dios!- la morena señaló el bulto de los pantalones del hombre mientras giraba la cara intentando no mirar.

-Sí, encárgate de ese tema Graham… y Mills, por favor, ven conmigo que creo haber visto algo sospechoso, necesito a alguien con un arma… un arma literal- aclaró al ver cómo había sonado aquello.

Graham rio mientras se dispuso a volver a la fiesta, no pensaba echar a perder el resto de la noche por sus dos aburridas compañeras. Había mujeres y juegos sexuales gratis, era hombrey no podía resistirse a todo aquello.

Mientras tanto, las dos mujeres salían de la tienda y empezaron a caminar por la zona. Era bastante de noche y se escuchaba a lo lejos las risas y el alboroto del resto de la gente del campamento. Durante unos largos minutos ambas permanecieron en silencio.

-Casi arruinas todo el plan…- pronunció Emma suavemente, sin intenciones de pelear.

-Casi te la tiras frente a todos- Regina, cabizbaja, miraba sus pies mientras caminaba.

-La que era mi novia me pidió un tiempo y nunca más me dijo nada de nuestra relación… pero no pensaba tirármela, no me gustan los tríos-

La morena levantó sus cejas y se paró para mirar a la otra mujer mientras hablaba enojada.

-¿Si hubiera sido con ella a solas sí te lo hubieras planteado? ¿Crees que vamos a volver si te acuestas con todo el mundo en este tiempo?- estaba alzando la voz de nuevo, odiaba perder tanto los nervios, pero la situación lo merecía.

Emma, que también se había parado frente a ella, se cruzó de brazos.

-No me he tirado a nadie si eso es lo que te interesa… y no, no tengo intenciones de hacerlo. Pero tampoco voy a esperarte para siempre- el tiempo pasaba y no habían aclarado nada.

-Tengo que decidir si voy a estar con una adicta después de haberlo perdido todo por culpa de uno, creo que es una decisión importante y si no puedes tener paciencia me estás demostrando lo poco que te importa todo esto- a Regina le parecía justificable lo que le estaba pidiendo a la otra mujer.

-Gracias por decirlo de esa forma- a la rubia le dolía que se refiriera a ella como una adicta, sabía que no se podía ser una "ex-adicta" pero había cambiado mucho sus hábitos de vida, m más de lo que la morena podía imaginarse –Tal vez aparezca alguien que me acepte por lo que soy… y no por lo que fui-

Regina sintió dolor en el pecho al imaginarse a Emma con otra persona.

-Tal vez tengas suerte en este campamento- siguió caminando, no estaba por la labor de seguir discutiendo y menos si la rubia si iba a poner en plan víctima.

-Nunca se sabe… no estoy buscando a nadie y lo sabes- fue detrás de ella y puso la mano en su cintura.

Al sentir la mano ahí, Regina se paró suspirando.

-Odio sentirme así- sentía los ojos de la otra mujer clavados en su espalda –Estos celos me matan- dijo bajito, en apenas un susurro.

Emma se acercó más a ella y besó su cuello suavemente.

-Me gusta que te den celos… significa que te importo-

Regina sintió un escalofrío.

-Pues a mí no me gusta nada-

-¿Te crees que me encanta que duermas con Graham en la misma carpa? Y mucho menos después de ver lo… contento que se puso antes-

La morena se giró quedando cara a cara con la otra mujer.

-No dejaría que ese idiota me tocara ni un pelo y lo sabes, estoy aquí para trabajar… ¿habías visto algo sospechoso o sólo era una excusa para hablar a solas?-

-Me pillaste, era sólo una excusa…-

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse a Emma para abrazarla, lo necesitaba después del día que habían pasado.

-Esa Mary Margaret es una lesbiana de cuidado…-

-No me gustan las mujeres de pelo corto- la rubia sonrió dejando escapar una pequeña risa mientras la abrazaba con fuerza –La que me gusta no quiere jugar conmigo en este campamento de pervertidos…-

Regina rio.

-Realmente esta gente está bastante loca…- se separó un poco de la otra mujer –Deberíamos volver-

Emma asintió y empezaron a caminar hacia las carpas.

-Mi carpa es una de color verde con el número cinco… mi compañera no creo que vaya a pasar la noche ahí porque me dijo que buscaría compañía… así que ya sabes- la rubia guiñó un ojo coqueteando.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, porque si alguien nos ve pondría en peligro toda la misión- a Regina le apetecía pasar esa noche con Emma, pero tenía miedo de estropearlo todo. Como siempre, intentaba poner el trabajo primero.

-Tienes razón… bueno, supongo que tendré que dormir en el medio del bosque sola- bromeaba –Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno- la rubia miró a su alrededor fijándose en que nadie las viera y se acercó a besar la mejilla de Regina.

-Preferiría sola que con Graham… seguro ronca- sonrió a su compañera –Buenas noches… Tina-

-Buenas noches Bette- Emma rio bajito pensando en lo gracioso que sonaban sus nombres y que la morena no tenía ni idea de dónde habían salido. Cada una se fue a su tienda. Las carpas de los monitores estaban un poco alejadas de las de las parejas, en teoría porque no debían entrometerse en las actividades de los demás, y sobre todo, para poder dormir lejos de los gemidos y ruidos, algo que Emma agradecía enormemente. Se acomodó en el suelo y no tardó en dormirse.

Mientras tanto, cuando Regina había llegado a la tienda, ya estaba Graham dormido profundamente, y se dio cuenta gracias a unos sonoros ronquidos. La morena resopló y se tumbó intentando dormir, pero no había manera, los gemidos de las otras parejas y el sonido de su compañero no la iban a dejar descansar en toda la noche. No dejaba de pensar en la propuesta de Emma para dormir con ella y en lo mucho que le apetecía aceptarla. Así que, después de ver que no había manera de pegar ojo, salió a hurtadillas de la tienda y caminó buscando la de la rubia. Entró con cuidado y la vio dormida plácidamente, sonrió levemente y se acercó tumbándose detrás de ella.

Al sentir un cuerpo pegándose al suyo, Emma se sobresaltó un poco y se dio la vuelta mientras se separaba bruscamente. Al ver que era la morena resopló aliviada.

-Dios... casi me matas del susto- se llevó la mano al pecho, el corazón le latía con fuerza.

-Perdón, pensaba que dormías... moría de frío en mi tienda y no podía dormir- dijo Regina con una leve sonrisa. Era sólo una excusa. Siempre era más fácil decir una antes que ir directo con la verdad.

La rubia se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que soy más caliente que Graham?- levantó sus cejas divertida.

-No he querido comprobar su temperatura corporal... ¿o querías que lo intentara?-

-Si te atreves a hacerlo te quedarás sin tu "posible" novia... sólo eso te digo- ni hablando en broma le hacía gracia la idea de imaginarse a Regina cerca Graham, o de cualquier hombre.

-Ah, o sea que tú quizás encuentras a alaguna mujer interesante, pero yo no puedo hacer nada... vaya normas- Regina se volvió a tumbar.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras... pero siempre puede haber consecuencias- la forense se acostó al lado de la otra mujer, quedando cara a cara -¿Sigues con frío?- acercó sus labios al mentón de la otra mujer, tenía la cara helada.

-Sí, un poco- rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Emma pegándose aún más a su cuerpo -Tú estás calentita-

-Regla número uno... en todas las actividades deben participar los dos miembros de la pareja. Creo que tengo que multarte...- la rubia sonrió bromeando haciendo que la otra mujer soltara una carcajada.

-¿Cuál va a ser mi multa?-

-Tienes que besarme y acariciarme hasta que me duerma... y cuidado con dónde van tus manos, porque no querrás despertar al león- levantó sus cejas.

-Mmm... qué crueldad obligarme a hacer eso- Regina se acercó besándola suavemente mientras metía la mano debajo de su camiseta para acariciar su piel desnuda.

-Me calientas mucho cuando te enfadas- Emma se dio la vuelta para que la morena la abrazara por detrás y no caer en tentaciones.

-¿En serio? Pues... debes estar excitada muy a menudo últimamente-

-Me calentaba porque ese enfado era por los celos que tenías... y porque querías mi tanga de premio. Eres muy mala perdedora...-

-Es que a esa zorra le faltaba meterte los dedos... te comía con la mirada y te acariciaba- al imaginar de nuevo la escena, la cara de Regina se ponía roja de ira.

-Lo siento, yo no tengo la culpa de la lívido ajena- Emma rio y cogió la mano de la otra mujer para llevársela a los labios y besarla -Tienes actividades por la mañana, creo que hay una especia de piscina con aguas terminales, y luego masajes eróticos...-

-¿De verdad? Miedo me da lo que sea capaz de hacer Graham debajo del agua... cada vez se suelta más-

-Bueno, de él depende regresar a la comisaría castrado o no. De todas formas, aprovecharé para investigar. No debemos perder más tiempo- a veces se olvidaba que estaba en una misión.

-Sí, tienes razón, hemos estado distraídos, mañana debemos ponernos las pilas- hablando de forma somñolienta dejó escapar un bostezo -Deberíamos dormir-

-Sí... despiértame cuando te vayas por la mañana- se acomodaron bien pegadas y cerró sus ojos. Apenas unos minutos después dormían plácidamente.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Graham se despertó notando que estaba solo en su tienda, era muy pronto, todo estaba silencioso porque tras la fiesta de la noche anterior dormían. Se puso la ropa y empezó a buscar a su pareja de campamento. Al ver que no la encontraba por ningún lado, llegó a la tienda de Emma y la abrió, viendo a ambas mujeres durmiendo abrazadas.<p>

-¿Me he perdido algo?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Emma y Regina se incorporaron sobresaltadas.

-Por supuesto que no, si no hubieras estado con tu amiguito activado todo el tiempo, Mills no hubiera tenido que venir a dormir aquí- la rubia tuvo buenos reflejos para contestar justificando la situación.

-Roncabas como una bestia- se adelantó a hablar Regina para hacer que sonara creíble -Era imposible dormir-

Graham, las miraba poco convencido, pero para nada podía imaginarse a la detective Mills acostándose con mujeres, no era para nada el prototipo de lesbiana. Más bien no podía imaginársela acostándose con nadie, y con Emma mucho menos, pero cada vez las situaciones decían más.

-Deberían tener cuidado, las he visto yo y no hay problema, pero las podría haber visto otra persona... y dada la reputación de Swan...-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Emma sintiéndose aludida.

-La gente en la oficina habla... Belle habla...- las miró haciendo un gesto con las manos, dando a entender lo obvio que era todo. La resentida muchacha se había encargado de contarle a tres cuartos de oficina lo que había pasado con Emma.

Regina carraspeó y se levantó intentando dar por finalizada la conversación.

-Deberían hablar menos y trabajar más, la vida privada de Swan o de cualquiera en la oficina es justamente eso: privada. Vamos a desayunar agente Humbert- miro a Emma -Luego nos vemos, intenta averiguar algo- le dijo adiós con la mano y salió con Graham para ir a la carpa del desayuno.

La rubia se había quedado pensativa, no le gustaba para nada que Belle fuera hablando de lo que pasó. Además, a la que le molestaría más seguro sería a Regina, porque trabajaba todo el tiempo con ella y no querría que los demás sospecharan por nada del mundo que ellas tenían una relación.

El desayuno de esa mañana era especial, las mesas habían sido sustituidas por espaldas y torsos desnudos, donde la comida había sido colocada estratégicamente. Al ver aquello, Regina perdió el poco apetito que tenía. No tenía la mínima intención de comer la comida que estaba sobre el cuerpo de un desconocido.

-Esto es...-

-¡Magnífico! ¡Lo sé!- la voz estridente de Mary Margaret les hizo voltearse -El año pasado no tuvimos nada así, es realmente una buena idea- sonreía feliz por la situación, parecía que el alcohol de la noche anterior no le había afectado para nada, aunque en su rostro se notaba que había dormido poco -¿Cómo terminaste la noche?-

-Bueno... tuvimos fiesta privada- contestó Regina con una sonrisa falsa, tenía que disimular que todo había ido bien después de su pésima salida de la partida de póker. Su respuesta fue recibida con risitas cómplices por parte de los demás.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Emma recorría el lugar indagando. Si dos personas habían muerto por sobredosis alguien tendría que estar vendiendo droga y nadie mejor que ella conocía a ese tipo de personas. Fue preguntando a varios que estaban por ahí, haciéndose la tonta, diciendo que quería probar cosas nuevas. Casi todo el mundo negaba saber algo o le mentían, pero después de un rato consiguió que alguien le dijera dónde podía conseguir lo que buscaba.<p>

Caminó alejándose de las tiendas y encontró a un hombre, no le sonaba su cara, pero debía ser uno más del campamento, no era extraño que en este tipo de campamentos usaran ese tipo de sustancias.

-¿Me buscabas?- preguntó el hombre, debía tener unos 35 años y parecía un tipo común. No era difícil que se camuflara entre todos los demás.

-Sí, busco algo que me haga sentir bien- a Emma le temblaban las manos, todo esto era demasiado para una adicta. Esa frase la había utilizado decenas de veces cuando necesitaba un chute, y ahora, aunque fingido, estaba volviendo a hacerlo.

-Sólo tengo encima marihuana... pero en la tienda tengo algo más fuerte, si te esperas puedo dártelo- la cara de Emma le dio confianza enseguida, era la típica cara de cualquiera de sus clientes, no tuvo duda alguna.

La rubia tragó con dificultad, sentía sudor frío recorriendo su espalda, tenía que acceder, sino nunca descubrirían lo que había pasado. Asintió y acordaron un lugar para verse un rato después.

Se alejó de aquel lugar caminando muy rápido y con mala cara, como sintiéndose culpable por lo que acababa de pasar. El tema de las drogas la estaba afectando más de lo que esperaba. Tenía miedo de lo que era capaz, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que quería consumir la droga apenas se la dieran. Llegó hasta la sala donde la gente del campamento iba a recibir los masajes eróticos y buscó con la mirada a Regina.

La morena, que la vio desde lo lejos, le hizo un gesto con las cejas saludándola, notó su mala cara, pero no podía acercarse a ella en ese momento. La gente a su alrededor estaba desnudándose para recibir su masaje, ella llevaba un albornoz y esperaba su turno.

-Vamos Bette, túmbate- le indicó Graham que ya esperaba desnudo en una de las tumbonas.

Regina resopló, se quitó el albornoz quedando en ropa interior, y se acostó boca abajo. Se acercaron a preguntarles si querían recibir un masaje por un hombre o una mujer. Graham obviamente eligió mujer, y la morena, después de pensarlo unos segundos, se decantó por una chica.

Emma, que los observaba desde la distancia se quedó sorprendida, no entendía porqué había elegido una mujer sabiendo que ella estaba ahí y no le iba a gustar nada. Salió de la carpa de los masajes algo molesta y resopló. En esos instantes necesitaba a Regina, lo estaba pasando mal con el tema de las drogas, necesitaba que la abrazara y que le dijera que todo iría bien. Miró la hora, había quedado ahí al lado con el chico de las drogas.

Mientras tanto, Regina estaba recibiendo su masaje, al principio era muy relajante, el aceite en su espalda y la presión que la chica hacía era muy desestresante. Cerró los ojos dispuesta a disfrutar de algo en ese horrible lugar, pero las manos de la mujer bajaron hasta su culo acariciándolo de forma extraña. La morena pegó un brinco y se incorporó.

-Voy a refrescarme a la piscina mejor-

-Pero aún no terminamos- dijo Graham, claramente excitado por el masaje que estaba recibiendo.

-Te espero allá- se puso la bata rápidamente y salió de allí buscando a Emma.

Una vez fuera del lugar, se puso a mirar a su alrededor, casi todos los del campamento estaban dentro con los masajes, no debería costarle encontrar a la rubia. Caminó un poco hasta que vio a dos figuras, eran Emma y un hombre, el chico miraba a todos lados y se sacó una bolsa del bolsillo ofreciéndosela a la rubia que la aceptaba con nerviosismo y la guardaba enseguida en su chaqueta.

Regina miraba la escena boquabierta, no podía creerlo ¿Le había mentido Emma todo el rato y seguía consumiendo?


End file.
